


OOPS!

by damecross



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damecross/pseuds/damecross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative idea about how Perry Mason and Della Street became a couple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OOPS!

The night was cloudy, the sky inky black until the whipping wind parted the sandwiched gray clouds and let silver beams from the bright moon above touch the earth periodically and only for a few brief seconds. When this happened Perry could see the white caped waves rushing headlong into the sandy beach… his destination. 

Making the few final turns, he pulled the car to the curb and killed the engine, taking a moment to utter a brief prayer that he was in the right place… that she was here… that he’d been right when he finally decided she would have run to someplace she felt safe… to someone she felt safe with… someone like Mae… and that he could figure out how to make things.. Right.

As anxious as he’d been to get her, pushing well past the posted speed limits by twenty miles or more for the majority of the ride, his feet dragged as he made his way up the walk toward the front porch. The fact that the outer light shone brightly even though it was well past midnight made him hope that he was expected… or was that scared? Screwing up his courage he stepped onto the porch and knocked.

The door swung open a few seconds later, the slender brunette standing behind it staring at him with hard eyes. Uncomfortable silence loomed between them until Perry Mason, famed lawyer, was actually squirming in his shoes.

“Well,” the older woman finally spoke, “You’ve got guts. I’ll give you that.” She dropped her protective stance, turned and disappeared back into the house, trusting Mason to follow.

And Mason did, but with head held down, hands clasped repentantly behind his back. He wished he was sure of what he was going to do now…

“You’re lucky that I don’t bash you over that thick skull with my rolling pin.” Mae Kirby stopped in front of her kitchen table and picked up that same device, returning to the dough that she was working. “But all that thick wavy hair would probably cushion the blow.”

“She told you?”

“Della? She barely said a word to me at all. Just asked if she could stay a few days and headed out to the beach.” Mae’s chin jerked toward the large window overlooking the ocean. “But I’m not stupid, Mr. Perry Mason and I’m not naive. I’ve listened to her talk about you and I’ve seen how the two of you look at each other. I may not know all the details but I’ve been stewing over this for hours and I suspect I have a pretty fair idea… Your presence here now doesn’t do anything to dissuade that.” The rolling pin slammed onto the wooden surface, causing Perry to jump. “Am I right?”

“I... She hasn’t told me anything, she just disappeared. But based on everything I found out this afternoon... the doctor... her running away...”

Mae let out a loud harrumph. “Well that confirms I was at least right about the possibility.... Maybe I should forget the rolling pin and move on to the carving knife.” She glared at Perry Mason as she pointed her rolling pin at his hips. “But it appears to be too late for that now...”

The big man moved to the window and stared at the slight female figure sitting on the sand, her knees pulled in with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting there. “I guess I should go out there…”

“I guess you should…” Mae responded with a touch of sarcasm. “Take that blanket from the back of the sofa with you. I’ve been trying for hours to get her back inside but she won’t budge. She’s bound to be freezing by now.” 

Perry moved dutifully but slowly, his reluctance obvious. Now that he was here he still wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say. He had finally reached the porch exit, hand on the knob, when he heard Mae’s voice once more. 

“Despite this I do think at heart you are a good man, Perry Mason. I expect you to do right by my girl.”

Her words ringing in his ears, Perry moved out into the night toward his secretary. “Right…” he whispered. “What is right?”

PDPDPDPDPD

The ocean air was damp, chilly without the light of the sun to warm it, but the moon provided an illuminated path straight to his target destination. The sand sucked at his shoes, pulling them deeper and deeper and he didn’t fight the drag, not knowing what he would say when he reached her. How he wished he had a stiff drink!

 

“Come on, Della! We’re cebela… celaba… wait… celebrashing our triumsh!” The champagne cork exited the bottle with a loud pop and flew across the room.

“Your triumph, Chief.” Della’s speech wasn’t as impaired as her employers but the brightness shining in her eyes hinted at the amount of champagne she had already consumed at the small post speech gathering downstairs. Her employer’s speech had indeed been a triumph, bringing him thunderous applause from the audience of fellow lawyers, and no little amount of recognition from many very well placed in their field. She was proud that she had helped, in no small part, with the research and the formulation of the riveting words that Mason had delivered. How could she refuse just one more glass?

Perry knew from past experience that champagne was his secretary’s weakness and really good champagne such as he had snagged from the reception downstairs was a treat that she wouldn’t refuse. Besides, it wasn’t fair that he should have to drink alone, was it? His mind drifted briefly to Laura, his girlfriend… his former girlfriend. He had accepted the request to speak months ago at her urging, only to discover that she wouldn’t be attending the conference with him. She’d had ‘a better offer’… and he had finally begun to see her for the self-absorbed woman she really was. As Perry handed the water tumbler filled with sparkling wine to his lovely companion he had to admit that he wasn’t really missing Laura all that much… in fact, not at all. 

“I owe it all to you, Mish Street. Cheers!”

Perry watched with appreciative eyes as Della wandered through the sitting area of the suite they occupied, ending up outside on the spacious terrace overlooking San Francisco Bay. Elegant hands occasionally lifted the champagne glass, plump pink lips sipping the bubbling liquid in a manner that Perry could only think of as sensuous. The emerald green cocktail dress had long lace sleeves but exposed her shoulders and hugged her figure like a lover, accentuating every perfect curve. He’d admired her form before but somehow in that dress, in the moonlight, he felt as if he was seeing her for the first time. He felt…

‘Uh oh,’ Perry gulped. His mind definitely needed to be distracted from the direction it was going. ‘Music,’ he thought as he grabbed the bottle and headed toward the terrace. After flipping the radio on he walked out into the evening air with the bottle extended.

Della offered her glass with a rueful smile. “I really shouldn’t…” but she sipped anyway, her lips delicately brushing the glass in that way that sent Perry’s senses reeling.

“Dance with me?” He offered as an upbeat jazz number filled the air. Perhaps the exercise would help clear his head.

He was wrong.

PDPDPD

‘No,’ his subconscious corrected, ‘a drink is the last thing you need!’

Finally he was just inches away from her, never moving even though she must have heard him approaching. He could see the goose bumps on her bare arms and quickly flicked out the blanket and draped it around her shoulders before dropping to the sand beside her.

Once again silence filled the air as they both continued to stare out into the white capped waves. When Perry could stand it no longer he opened his mouth to speak but, without ever looking at him, Della held up her hand to stop him. His mouth snapped shut as he quickly determined to respect her wishes and wait for her signal.

Finally she spoke, eyes still glued straight ahead. “Why are you here, Chief?”

Startled, Perry turned to stare at her. He hadn’t really known what he expected her to say… but it certainly wasn’t that. “Where else would I be? You need me.”

Now Della was startled enough to look at him. “I need… you?” Her eyes widened, touched with a spark of fear… or was it dread? “How did you find me?”

“When I realized that you were gone I looked all over town, had Paul and most of his operatives looking, too. If Paul couldn’t find you then I guessed either you had left town or you didn’t want to be found. After some thought I decided that you would head to where you felt safest… to Mae… not to me… Why didn’t you come to me, Della?”

She turned back to the ocean but not before he caught the glimmer of a tear threatening to escape. “Oh God… You know.” The words were flat, a statement more than a question. She had already seen the answer in his eyes and in his demeanor. “How did you find out?”

“Well, I’m a bit of a detective too, you see.” His forced attempt at humor fell flat. “Umm… Gertie… she said you had gotten a call from the doctor’s office… I’d just seen Dr. Harris at lunch so I knew it couldn’t be him. I was worried. Gertie remembered the name so I looked up this Dr. Cooper, saw his specialty and… well… with the circumstances… and the time frame… one and one made… three.”

The tear bubbled over and escaped, a single quiet sob breaking his heart as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her head to his shoulder.

“We’ll figure this out together, Della. You and me…”


	2. Telling Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

PDPDPDPDPD

She didn’t want to wake up. She refused to wake up. Sleep was a safe haven. In sleep she didn’t have to face the issue. But the sun was insistent. Della muttered a soft curse as she turned over and pulled a pillow over her face, desperately trying not to wake completely.

The sun was now completely blocked… but she couldn’t block the memories; the extreme cold… exhaustion preventing her from participating in the discussion he was pushing for… his strong arms lifting her and carrying her up the beach and into the house. Aunt Mae’s voice was tart, harsh even, as she directed Perry to the guest room and stood sentinel while he placed his precious cargo into the bed and tucked the blankets securely around her. Sleep finally claimed her as she strained to hear the low voiced conversation taking place in the den, fatigue overpowering any other action she might wish to undertake.

The drifting aroma of brewing coffee finally drove her from her safe, comfortable burrow, the same heaving of her stomach that had sent her to the doctor in the first place rising again. Familiar voices were once again locked in discussion she vaguely noted as she raced down the hall to the lavatory.

After a bout of dry heaving as she hadn’t eaten in almost 24 hours, and a hot shower that drained the tank, Della emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in her robe, to find Perry standing in the hallway, his usually perfectly pressed suit rumpled and limp. She sighed.

“You didn’t have to stay. Go back to L.A., Chief.”

“You know that we have to talk, Della.” His voice was gentle, his eyes sad. “Mae has breakfast ready.”

Della closed her eyes and swallowed hard, willing the nausea away. “I don’t think food is such a good idea at the moment… you two go ahead. I’m going to dress.” She turned away and dashed back into the bathroom.

PDPDPDPD

Perry sighed and hung his head, his thumbs pressing into his temples. Hashing and rehashing ‘the right thing’ with Mae Kirby half the night and then again this morning had given him a headache, but he knew he couldn’t blame Della’s aunt. Everything that she was saying was true. He already knew that. He’d known the instant he deduced why Della had disappeared. Nevertheless the lull offered by the phone call was very welcome.

Mae hung the receiver up and returned to the big man slumped over his cup of coffee. “Della’s parents will be here tomorrow or the next day.” She didn’t look happy at the prospect.

Parents… Perry hadn’t considered that. “She’ll be furious that you called them.”

Mae shook her head. “They don’t know anything. I called them when she showed up here yesterday, obviously distressed. It may have been a mistake but I hadn’t figured things out then and I thought maybe she had said something to her mom. Besides, you can’t hide it. They are going to know soon enough.”

Perry nodded. “Could I borrow your phone, Mrs. Kirby? I should probably call my mother as well.”

“Go ahead… and you may as well call me Mae, all things considered.”

Mina Mason answered the phone on the second ring, just as Perry knew she would. He kept the conversation short, hating the way the happiness in her voice faded away as he asked her to come to the city so that they could ‘talk’. Her answers became clipped, precise, although she was a bit better once Perry assured her that his health was fine. Even though he didn’t go into any details the urgency he expressed in having her catch a train into Los Angeles as quickly as possible told her that her son was in distress. He promised that either he or Paul Drake would be at the station to pick her up that evening.

“Perry… son… Whatever it is… We will figure it out, okay?” She offered gently.

“I… I love you, Mom. We’ll talk when you get here, okay?”

“When who gets here?” Della questioned as she wondered into the room. She’d dressed in clothes she’d left from her last visit, denim capris and a light pink blouse she’d tied at her waist. Perry thought she looked about sixteen with her bare feet and face.

“My mother. She’ll be in to LA on the six o’clock train tonight.”

Della looked at him, puzzled. “I didn’t know she was planning to visit.’

Perry returned the look, also perplexed. “Well she wasn’t… but under the circumstances… I think that I should tell her the news in person. I know that she’s going to let me have it but good… but I think she’d be even angrier if she wasn’t at our wedding.”

Della blinked hard and stepped back as if she’d been struck. “Wedding?”

“Your parents should arrive in a couple of days so maybe the day after that…” Mae’s voice rang out from the kitchen.

“No…” Perry had seen the color drain from Della’s face and stepped forward to place a supporting arm around her waist. She pushed his offending limb away as her head shook. 

“You can’t wait too long, you know… How far along are you?” Mae asked. Her back turned, she was unaware of Della’s countenance.

“NO!” Della fairly shouted this time, causing both Mae and Perry to stop and stare.

Della wrapped her arms protectively around her waist as she met Perry’s gaze head on. “Why in God’s name would you want to compound one regret with another one? No wedding.” Her courage now exhausted, she turned and fled from the room toward the welcoming beach.

PDPDPDPDPD

Mina Mason had settled herself on the uncomfortably modern sofa in her son’s apartment and sat, waiting expectantly… watching… as Perry carried her suitcases into the spare room, prepared a light snack, poured drinks… anything he could think of to avoid this conversation for just a few more minutes.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to freshen up?” He asked once again as he finally sat a small glass of white wine in front of his mother. When she declined, recognizing his stalling tactics as only a mother could, he turned and took a generous slug from the very large tumbler of scotch he held.

“Perry,” Mina finally spoke directly to the matter at hand, “there is nothing that you could tell me that would upset me worse than this wondering. Just say it, son. Tell me what is wrong.”

Mason dropped down in a chair across from her, head bowed. “Isn’t it strange how a grown man can turn into a little boy again at the thought of disappointing his mother?” He took another deep draw on his glass then sighed deeply.

“I guess there isn’t a good way to lead up to this considering the situation, so I’ll just say it. I know it’s a bit out of order but… you’re going to be a grandmother.”

The wine glass stopped halfway to Mina’s lips then quickly returned to the table with a thud. Of all the things she had expected to hear this was definitely not one of them. She was glad that her boy wasn’t looking at her because she was afraid that the distress showed in her face. She bowed her head, lifting her folded hands to her lips and… processed. Dread filled her, but she couldn’t let her son see that, not when he and her grandchild were going to need her so desperately. When she finally lifted her head she could see the tears on her son’s cheeks as he stared desolately into his whisky glass.

“When is the wedding?”

Perry lifted his head, surprised at her calm response. “That’s the thing. She says she won’t marry me.”

Mina snorted. “Not marry you? Of course she will marry you. That was probably her goal all along. She is just playing with your emotions, son. As much obvious ambition as she has, there is no way that Laura would be an unwed mother! A baby is going to throw such a kink in her plans as it is.”

“Mom…” Perry took a deep breath. “I told you Laura and I broke up months ago.”

“I see the gossip columns, Perry, even in the country. I know that you still see each other.”

“The woman… It isn’t Laura, Mom.”

“Oh, thank you, Lord.” Mina exhaled quietly. Relief flooded her body. 

Perry regarded her quizzically.

“That woman is not mother material.” Mina spoke boldly in the face of her joy. “She may be a good lawyer but she’d be a lousy wife and mother.”

“Della will be a wonderful mother,” Perry answered absently, the small smile that touched his lips not going unnoticed by Mina.

“Della… Della Street? Your secretary? You got your secretary pregnant?!” Although they had never met, Mina had spoken to Della Street many times by telephone. She liked the younger woman’s kind voice and impeccable manners. And Perry had told his mother of Della’s skill and devotion to the practice many times. “I think maybe you’d better explain a little more... a lot more!”

Perry was a bit incredulous at his mother’s reaction and words. How much did she want to know? He didn’t really relish explaining to his mother exactly how he’d impregnated his secretary. But as the words tumbled out that is what happened.

“I told you about the speech I made… Della went to the conference with me, just to help with rewrites and last minute research and such. We had a suite with separate bedrooms.”

“So you hadn’t been… intimate… before that?” A faint blush touched Mina’s cheeks.

“Been? No… She’s my secretary for Christ’s sake!”

“Don’t swear!”

Perry drained his scotch and slammed the glass down then stood and began to pace. “There was a reception and dancing after the speech… and champagne… a lot of champagne. I was on top of the world, Mom… being congratulated by a lot of very influential men… such a beautiful woman on my arm… I let it all go to my head. Della looked so beautiful that night… her dress was green and it made her eyes shimmer like emeralds. I grabbed a bottle of champagne when we went back to the suite, just for one more drink. I swear I wasn’t planning anything…”

‘Maybe not consciously,’ Mina thought to herself. Perry just didn’t realize how his demeanor changed when he talked about his secretary.

“We danced on the balcony… we finished the bottle off… we kissed… and then we…”

Mina held up a warning hand. “I know the mechanics of how babies are made, Perry. I don’t need those particular details.” She stood, feeling the need to pace a bit herself. “So you’ve been seeing each other…”

“Umm… no… We just went back to work like before…”

Mina couldn’t believe that. “So you just woke up the next morning in bed with this woman and… nothing?”

Perry looked decidedly uncomfortable now. “Not exactly…”

Mina raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms as she stared at her son. “Go on…” 

“I woke up and Della was still asleep. I thought I would get a shower and order breakfast… so we could talk, you know, figure out how to proceed with both a professional and a personal relationship. I had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door. I thought it was breakfast so I went out to answer.”

“I gather it wasn’t the food?”

“No… it was Laura.”

‘DAMN that woman!’ Mina had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking the words out loud.

“She’d heard about my success and flown out to congratulate me. I took her downstairs to the dining room for breakfast… there was a meet and greet and she wanted to mingle… I didn’t want Della waking up and wandering out of my bedroom. I couldn’t risk Laura finding out Della was there…figuring out what had happened between the two of us. She’d have torn Della’s reputation to bits.”

Mina shook her head sadly. ‘Isn’t that what you’ve done, son?’ But recriminations could wait. She felt sure that Perry was feeling enough guilt without her adding to it.

“Surely you talked when you got back to the room?”

“Laura kept me busy all morning. When I finally got back to the room Della was gone. Her suitcases… breakfast was there uneaten, my bed made as if… nothing had happened.”

“And you breathed a sigh of relief, didn’t you son?” Mina couldn’t believe her son’s insensitivity. 

“I called her when I got back to LA but she didn’t answer the phone. I even went by her apartment but she wasn’t there… or she didn’t open the door. I didn’t know what to expect on Monday morning when I arrived at the office but things were just as they always were. The mail was sorted, by daily appointments were listed, files pulled. Della came in and went straight to work as if nothing had happened between us. I tried to broach the subject once after a few days but she cut me off. I thought I would give her a little more time and then… Della is such a great secretary, Mom. I didn’t want to lose her over one drunken night.”

“And then she told you she was pregnant. Did she plan this, Perry? Is she trying to trap you into marriage?”

It was Perry’s turn to snort. “Della? No chance. No chance at all. She’s a career girl through and through. She didn’t even tell me, Mother. That speech was well over two months ago and apparently Della didn’t even suspect she was pregnant, she went to the doctor because she wasn’t feeling well… she just found out yesterday. If I hadn’t found out about the doctor’s appointment accidently... looked up what the specialty was... I don’t know how long it would have taken her to tell me… I found her at her Aunt’s house in Bolero Beach.”

“So you proposed and she said no?”

“Yes… no… not exactly… I guess I just assumed that she’d want… I didn’t exactly ‘ask’ her to marry me.”

“Oh, Lord, Perry! This poor unmarried girl has just discovered she’s going to be a mother and you just assumed? You didn’t even have the courtesy to go down on one knee with a ring and give her a proper proposal?”

“I know… it was stupid of me… but she heard me talking to you and wanted to know why you were coming to town… so I said that I wanted you there for the wedding. She went ballistic… said she wouldn’t marry me and ran off. That was this morning. I looked for her all day… I should probably call Mae and see if she ever came home.”

“Yes, you should! Paul could have picked me up. You should be there trying to talk some sense into the girl!”

“Mae thought that perhaps it would be better if she tried to reason with Della. Besides, she doesn’t want to get married. She made that clear.”

“And you were happy to run away!” For the first time since her arrival, Mina Mason was feeling anger at her son and at the woman who had refused him. “You don’t want to marry her either!”

Perry didn’t speak but his face was so sad that Mina’s anger quickly melted away. “She doesn’t want me, Mom. She made that very clear. And why would she, after the way I acted… but no, marriage wasn’t what I had planned. It isn’t what I want…”

“You have to step up to the plate, Perry. If you didn’t want this you should have taken precautions. I never thought that you were a saint but you must know how to prevent pregnancy! You should have left the poor girl alone! My grandchild deserves his father’s name... his grandfather’s name.” Her large son slumped and buried his face in her shoulder. Mina wrapped an arm around him in comfort. “Tell me exactly what Della said to you.”

“She said ‘why would she compound one mistake…” Perry raised his head a little, his brow furrowed. “No… that isn’t exactly right. She said regret… ‘Why would you compound one regret with another? No wedding’ and then she took off.”

“You…” Mina picked up instantly on what her child hadn’t. “She said ‘you’. Maybe she doesn’t regret what happened, Perry. Maybe she thinks that you do.”

His head popped up. “She did say you… But why would she think that?”

“Perhaps because instead of staying with her and dealing with what happened you disappeared with your former… girlfriend, hmm? Why else?”

Perry nodded, his mind obviously still turning. Mina knew instantly when the light bulb went on.

“I thought she was asleep, Mom. I told her that I was sorry… that it shouldn’t have happened that way. But I didn’t mean I regretted loving her. Just…”

“Just what?” But her son shook his head, refusing to answer. “Perry, if I am going to help you then you need to tell me everything.”

“When I took my shower I realized… I saw… I was apologizing for not being as gentle as I should have been when I… when I… It was her first time, Mom.”

PDPDPDPDPD


	3. Telling Dad

PDPDPDPDPD

Mae didn’t move when the door opened and closed quietly, she simply kept her focus on her needlework. Della threw her body down on the sofa and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her cold shoulders.

“Tea’s hot.” 

Della murmured a thank you as she poured a cup from the pot on the tray on the table and gulped it. “Why did you call my parents?”

“You were upset and while I didn’t know what was wrong I did know it was serious. I thought that maybe your mother knew something, but she didn’t answer the phone; Roy did. When I spoke with your father he insisted that they would be out as soon as possible. As it turns out that is a good thing. We won’t have to wait several more days for them to get here for the ceremony. Time is of the essence after all.”

Della slammed the cup down, tea sloshing out into the saucer. “There isn’t going to be a wedding! I am not going to force Perry Mason to marry me.”

“Be sensible, Della!” When she received no response Mae let her niece fume for a while before she sighed, laid down her handwork and moved to sit beside Della on the sofa. “Talk to me, child. You’ve always been able to tell me anything.”

Della turned her head away. “I was foolish. I have to deal with the results of my own foolishness.”

“You didn’t accomplish that foolishness alone. Besides I think there is a great deal more to it than that. How long have you and Perry been… involved?”

“We’re not involved. It was just once… well, one night.”

Della looked at Mae, and seeing no judgment, only sympathy on her aunt’s face, finally broke down. The tears flowed as Mae gently pulled Della’s head into her lap and stroked her hair. Finally the sobs subsided and she began to talk.

“Perry was invited to give a speech at a lawyer’s convention… a very important speech. He asked me to go with him, to help him with last minute preparations and to attend the functions with him. He had broken up with that horrible woman and… I guess I was honored that he asked me to go.”

“To share a room?” Mae couldn’t help but ask.

“No… we aren’t… weren’t involved that way. I think that he wanted a little moral support. I’d helped him with his speech… with the research so Perry wanted me to hear him present it. He had a suite, two bedrooms and a sitting room. We didn’t intend for anything to happen. He spoke so well and got such a wonderful response… a standing ovation. I was so proud of him. There was a lot of champagne… and we danced beneath the stars. He kissed me, Mae. Oh God… I have never felt like that before…” Della unconsciously lifted her fingers to her lips, her eyes closed as she got caught up in her memory. “And we kept kissing and touching… it was so amazing… he was amazing…”

Mae’s heart sank. “So that was the beginning?” She tried to sound positive.

Della shook her head against Mae’s knees. “That was the only… night.”

“What happened? What did he do? Did he hurt you?”

“When I woke up he was coming out of the bathroom. I didn’t know what to say so I sort of panicked… and I pretended like I was still asleep. He sat down on the side of the bed and told me that he was sorry…” Della shrugged her shoulders as she sat back up and wiped away the remnants of her tears. “He regretted it.”

“And after you let him know you were awake?”

“I… I didn’t get the chance. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. It was his former girlfriend, Laura.”

“She saw you there?” Mae had heard enough about Mason’s former flame from Della over the last year to know that she was vicious and vindictive. If she’d seen Della in Perry’s bed…

“No… Perry pulled the door closed… but it didn’t quite latch so I could hear them leaving for breakfast. I got dressed and packed my things and flew back to LA. He spent the rest of the weekend with her, I guess. I went in to the office Monday morning and acted as if nothing had happened. I didn’t want to lose my job… to lose my friend… Not because he was drunk and lonely…”

“He? You were both drinking, you said. Della?”

“I had a lot of champagne… but I could have stopped him, Mae… only I don’t think that I wanted to. I just wasn’t thinking…”

“You never considered precautions?”

“I never thought about it. I’d never been in that situation before and I didn’t… I just got carried away in the moment... in the way he made me feel. Getting pregnant never occurred to me.”

“It usually doesn’t… until it happens. I should have had a talk with you months ago when I realized how attracted you were to him…” Mae smiled ruefully. “And now that it has happened, you have to make some clear headed decisions.”

“I can’t force him to marry me, Mae, I won’t. You saw his face. Getting married now wasn’t in his plans.”

“Plans change, Della. Give the poor man a break. You think he’s had time to process this? That massive brain might be brilliant breaking down evidence and clues into neat little patterns but this is a shock for him too. The reality is that there is a little baby on the way, a child who didn’t ask for any of this. That child doesn’t deserve the stigma of unwed parents.”

“Does that child deserve divorced parents? What happens when he leaves me for Laura?”

“Perry Mason has stepped up to the plate, Della. He has accepted his responsibility in this. I don’t believe that he would abandon his child for anyone. I don’t believe… if he commits to you… truly commits… he won’t abandon you either.”

“You don’t know the hold that woman has on him… She calls and he goes running… She shows up and he’s falling all over her… He left me lying alone in his bed to go off and spend the day with her and god knows what else.”

Della’s indecision was written all over her face so Mae pressed on. “You do have other options… You could always say you were widowed… Being a single mother would still be difficult but the child wouldn’t have to deal with the stigma of being labeled a bastard.”

“I won’t lie.”

“I didn’t really think you would. So… there are places you can go…”

Hazel eyes widened and her head began to shake. “You mean…”

“You can go away for a few months. There are clinics… homes… and when the baby comes they will find good parents for it. You go back to work and get on with your life.”

“Give up our baby? I couldn’t!” Della’s hand flew to her abdomen, covering it protectively.

“Then it seems like you’ve made your choice.”

PDPDPDPDPD

“What a lovely place!” Mina Mason exclaimed as her son helped her from the car in front of Mae Kirby’s beach cottage. “I can understand why someone would retreat here to think.”

Perry had called Mae before they departed the city, but didn’t know whether to be relieved or scared when she had informed him that she thought Della was finally ready to talk. The direction of his life had changed radically in the last thirty-six hours. He wondered how much more change there would be, but now he was a bit more prepared. Sleep had eluded him for most of the night and he had spent the time considering his options and mapping out his arguments. 

“Mother, this is Della’s aunt, Mae Kirby.” Perry provided introductions when Mae opened the door and invited them in.

“I’m pleased to meet you, Mrs. Mason. Why don’t we go in the kitchen and have a cup of coffee? I’ve got some fresh baked biscuits and homemade jam.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kirby. That sounds lovely.”

“Call me Mae.” She directed Mina toward the kitchen as she caught Perry’s eye and tilted her head toward the beach.

Both women paused in the doorway of the kitchen, each wanting to observe the conversation about to take place but also knowing that the young couple needed their privacy. When the door to the beach closed behind Perry’s broad shoulders they looked at each other. Mina reached out and squeezed Mae’s hand. “And you must call me Mina. We’re family now after all…”

PDPDPDPDPD

With a strange sense of déjà vu, Perry traversed the sand toward Della, only this time the sun was shining and people were scattered all along the beach. When he reached her he turned back toward the house then sat beside her so that he could see her face as he spoke to her.

“Hey…” he held out his hand toward her, somewhat reassured when she took it with her own.

“Hey.”

“I really botched things yesterday, didn’t I? I’m sorry about that.”

Della shrugged, still not looking him fully in the face. “Yesterday is just a drop in the bucket compared to what I’ve done… Look, I know this isn’t what you planned, Chief… and I don’t expect you to be forced into something you don’t want by our families. I’m so sor…”

“Hush…” Perry raised his free hand to brush a finger over her lips. “Della, yesterday you said something about regret… You are an amazing woman… beautiful, bright, witty… kind. I don’t regret making love with you, not for one second. We didn’t plan this,” his hand drifted from her lips to her waist, “but I want to be a part of it with you. Please let me.”

“I would never cut you out of the child’s life… but getting married because I got knocked up? That’s certainly every little girl’s dream.” Della sucked in her bottom lip and began to chew on it, just as Perry had known she would. “Of course I’m sure that marrying your secretary because of one drunken night wasn’t in your plans either. What about Laura?”

“Laura? She has nothing to do with this.” 

“But she said… “

“Laura? When did you talk to her, Della? What did she say?”

“I… she came by a couple of weeks ago, when you were meeting with Judge MacDonald. She intim… it isn’t important… not anymore.”

“Tell me, Della…”

“She said that you and she were both being head hunted by a very prestigious high dollar firm with a great deal of influence… that you would be moving to Denver soon… and she’d have to come back to LA to meet with her favorite designer about her wedding gown…”

Perry was perplexed. Della must have misunderstood the other woman. He hadn’t even known that she’d been anywhere near his office lately. “Laura and I are not engaged and I have absolutely NO intention of moving anywhere… except maybe a house… we will need more room.” Perry’s eyebrows met. “I didn’t know she was going to show up that morning, Della. I didn’t ask her to come, I swear.”

Skepticism was written on her face but Della decided to change the subject. “I want to keep working as long as I can.”

“Della… you don’t have to do that. As my wife…”

“I WANT to… I enjoy working… And our marriage isn’t really anyone else’s business, is it? The baby will be protected… have your name. That’s the most important thing.” She tugged her hand but Perry didn’t let go. 

“If that’s what you want. I’m sure we can figure out something, at least for a few more months.”

Della just nodded.

Perry twisted so that he was kneeling beside Della and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Judging from the look on her face she was less than pleased but he pressed onward. This time he was determined to actually ask.

“Della, would you please do me the enormous honor of becoming my wife?” He flipped up the box lid and pulled out a modest but beautiful emerald solitaire. 

“Yes, Chief. I’ll marry you.” She responded, her voice so hollow that he knew her tears weren’t because she was happy. 

He slipped the ring on her finger then stood and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I know this isn’t exactly conventional but that doesn’t mean that we can’t find a way to be happy about it…”

Della smiled weakly. “You’re right, of course. I guess we should go tell Aunt Mae.”

“And my mother. She’s dying to meet you.” 

“She’s here?” Panic flared.

“She’s in the house getting to know Mae… She knows everything, Della… and she can’t wait to meet you.”

With one arm still draped over the back of her waist, Perry coaxed a reluctant Della toward the house.

PDPDPDPDPD

Two pairs of prying eyes watched as Perry slid the ring onto Della’s finger and two bodies breathed sighs of relief.

“She doesn’t look very happy about this,” Mina observed the couple moving leisurely toward the house, noting with approval that Della had let Perry’s arm remain wrapped around her back. “Of course he doesn’t either...”

“Under the circumstances, I’d be surprised if she was.” Mae responded. “It’s a big decision and she’s worn herself out trying to make it. By the way, Mina, Della’s head over heels in love with your son, you know… but too stubborn to tell him.”

Mina digested this statement with a smile. “Guess what, Mae. My son doesn’t fully realize what is happening yet but I believe he’s falling head over heels in love with Della too.”

PDPDPDPDPD 

“Will you please stop pulling at that seam? I’m trying to pin this evenly!” Mae reached up from her position near the hem of Della’s white skirt to swat Della’s hand away from where she was tugging absent mindedly at the fabric yet again.

Mina Mason smiled from the sofa where she sat while sewing pearl buttons on the skirt’s matching jacket. The three women had purchased the suit from a small women’s boutique near Mae’s home that morning and had undertaken the few small alterations themselves. Mina had stayed the night with the women while her son had returned to LA once again to run a few errands and bring Paul Drake back to act as his best man, and she was so glad that she had. Once Perry had departed Della relaxed somewhat, allowing Mina to get to know her future daughter-in-law. The more they spoke the more Mina became convinced that Mae was right in her supposition that Della was in love with Perry.

Mina had found Della to be everything Perry had been telling her about over the last eighteen months… charming, graceful, kind, polite… everything that Laura was not, at least not beneath the surface. Mina couldn’t even begin to express how happy that made her. The thought of ‘that woman’ being the mother of her grandchild… Mina shuddered involuntarily.

With the wedding scheduled for the afternoon, Mina was reasonably hopeful that even if Laura found out about the impending nuptials she wouldn’t be able to stop them. Even now Perry and Paul Drake would be on the road heading back to Bolero Beach. And then a few hours later, her baby boy would be a husband… married to the woman that Mina was becoming more sure with every passing minute was the perfect mate for him… the perfect mother to her grandchildren. Despite the ‘anticipation of the vows’, she couldn’t be happier. If only she could pass some of that happiness on to the bride… But they would find each other in their own time, of that Mina was positive.

“DELLA!” This time Mae’s smack echoed through the room, a faint red mark shining as Della yanked her hand away and shook it.

“Mae,” Mina soothed, “she can’t help it. Every bride is nervous on her wedding day!”

“Wedding day?! What is going on here?” 

All three women jerked around at the booming of the angry voice.

Roy and Audrey Street stood in the doorway of Mae’s home staring at their daughter, who immediately dropped her head. Audrey’s face showed surprise but Roy’s was covered with shock and anger.

“Mae, you didn’t say anything about a wedding when you called!” Roy turned his anger toward his sister.

Mae stood and drew herself up to full height to face her belligerent brother, muttering to herself the entire time. Calling Della’s parents had been a mistake, she realized. This wasn’t the way that her overbearing brother needed to find out about his daughter’s wedding. She had actually been hoping that Della and Perry would be married and honeymooning before her brother arrived

“Simmer down, Roy.” She commanded. It didn’t work.

Roy pushed Mae away, so hard that she fell over a nearby chair, and grabbed Della’s forearms. “Tell me what’s going on here, girl!” He gripped her tightly and shook her. “What kind of man are you marrying that doesn’t talk to your daddy first? Why so fast? We didn’t even know you were serious about anyone. Why haven’t you told us?”

Della cried out as she tried to pull away from her father’s iron grip, “Stop it, daddy. You’re hurting me!” 

Roy released his daughter suddenly, pushing her back slightly, and ran a hand through his thick graying hair. His wife moved forward from where she had been helping Mae up and laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. “Roy…” she pleaded.

“This makes no sense. Unless…”

Shaking his wife’s hand away he whirled back to his daughter, his eye traveling critically over her. “I knew letting you come to this God forsaken land was a mistake. How could you do this to your family… to your mother? And you have the nerve to wear white? You little whore!”

The hand that Roy had drawn back failed to find its mark on Della’s cheek, landing instead on the solid forearm that Perry Mason had flown across the room to interpose between his fiancé and her threatening father. Perry shouldered his way between Roy and Della, his stance challenging.

“I don’t care who you are… Della’s father or not… you will NEVER raise a hand to her again!”

Roy huffed and pulled against Paul Drake who had stepped in behind the man and grabbed his arms. “Let go of me!” he railed. “She’s my daughter! You have no right…”

“In a few hours she’ll be my wife and YOU have no right. NO man has the right to strike a woman for ANY reason.”

Roy shook himself free of Paul who, at a nod from Perry, released him but remained close by and on guard. “So you’re the man she whor…” He stopped abruptly as he noticed the look on Perry’s face and the clenching of the younger man’s fist.

“My name is Perry Mason. I’m the man Della is marrying in a few hours. I’m sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances but I will not tolerate any disrespect to my fiancé.”

“No more than what you’ve already shown her you mean? Look Mr. Mason. I don’t guess I can’t blame you for being a man and all, taking what she was giving away…”

Perry had had enough. If Street didn’t shut up soon he knew that he was going to do something he might regret. He turned his back on the older man and gently took Della’s arms, lightly stroking them where her father had grabbed them. Her face was pale but she was composed. “What do you want?” He whispered gently. 

“I don’t want him here.”

Perry turned back. “You heard her, Mr. Street. I believe that it is time for you to go. You can pick your wife up this evening at the Main Street Drug Store… if she wants to go with you.” He glanced over at his mother who was trying to comfort a weeping Audrey Street.

Roy turned to Mae. “This is YOUR fault! Inviting her out here to this Sodom and Gomorrah! She was raised to be a good girl but you foisted your loose morals on her and look what happened.”

Mae closed her eyes and swallowed hard. “Get out, Roy. Leave… and don’t come back. You aren’t welcome here until you learn to behave civilly.”

“Well… Guess I don’t have a daughter or a sister anymore. Come on, Audrey!”

Roy stomped toward the exit in a huff while his wife remained rooted to the floor, obviously torn between her husband and her daughter.

“AUDREY!”

Della swallowed hard and nodded at her mother. “Go.” She mouthed.

Perry was dumbfounded as the woman turned and followed her husband, abandoning her daughter on her wedding day. He turned back to Della and wrapped her in his arms, relieved when she welcomed his embrace and returned it, burying her head in his chest.

“I uh… I think I’ll grab a smoke.” Paul quickly retreated out the door, both to light a cigarette and to make sure that Roy had left the premises.

“He’s my only brother… I guess it’s just me and Della now,” Mae said sorrowfully. 

Mina wrapped an arm around Mae’s shoulder. “Nonsense! You’re stuck with me and Perry now too.”

“That’s right,” Perry agreed, earning a smile from Della who was still nestled in his arms. “We’re in this together… all of us.”

“Now Della, why don’t we get you out of that skirt and get it hemmed.” Mina coaxed the girl out of her son’s embrace, Perry obviously unhappy at having to give her up. Mother glared at son over Della’s shoulder, her eyes cutting to Mae. Perry gave an understanding nod as he released his girl, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll see you in a few hours. I’ll be the one standing in front of the judge.” That brought a hint of a smile to Della’s lips as she slipped away to begin to prepare for her wedding.

PDPDPDPDPD

Mae placed a piping hot wedge of pie and a steaming cup of coffee in front of Perry as he lowered himself onto the kitchen chair.

“Mae, you don’t have to feed me every time I show up.” Perry offered but his fork, already loaded with pie, headed toward his mouth. 

“Speak for yourself buddy!” Paul slid into the next chair with an expectant grin. 

“I think you deserve it, Mr. Drake, after your help.” Plate, fork and coffee quickly appeared for the detective.

Once she’d taken care of the men, Mae joined them at the table. “Thank you for dealing with Roy… for defending Della.”

“Della has never talked much about her parents.”

Paul made to stand up but Mae waved him back down. “I guess now you can see why. Roy is my brother and I love him… but I’m not blind to his faults. He wasn’t always a bully. Growing up he was wonderful, a big brother that I looked up to and adored.”

“What happened?” Perry wanted all the information he could get about Roy Street. He was determined to protect Della.

“Life, I guess? When our father died I received a settlement, enough to take care of my needs comfortably if I was careful. Roy inherited the factories and all of the stress and problems that entailed. When the market crashed so did the business. The money was gone, the lifestyle… He struggled to keep a couple of factories open… to keep at least some of the men employed. He tried… but he was ill prepared although he did improve over time. I offered him my inheritance but he refused. He worked hard but for so long there was no improvement, in the business or the economy. Slowly he turned into what you saw today… angry, judgmental. Before the crash Della was his little princess… but as he hardened he got harder on her. If he allowed her to date at all it was only someone he chose. She wanted to go to business school, he wanted her to marry the milksop son of one of his rich associates and start giving him grandchildren. She basically ran away to me. He didn’t speak to her… or allow Audrey to speak to her, for two years.”

“Mrs. Street… How could she not be here for Della? Why does she put up with him?”

“Oh Perry… ask your mother. Women of our age were raised in a different world, a world where you married, had children, did what your husband told you to do. And in spite of everything Audrey loves him. She remembers the man he used to be… the man we keep hoping will find his way back out again. The business has bounced back somewhat. Maybe Roy will too.”

“He’s a fool! To have a daughter as wonderful as Della and treat her that way…”

Mae laid her hand over Perry’s and squeezed. “He is a fool… and he’ll come to regret his actions, I know. But you need to learn from my story too, young man. Can you understand now why Della is so independent? Why she shied away from marriage? Don’t break her spirit, Perry. Find a way to help her be a wife without locking her away from the life she already shares with you… a life she loves.”

Perry sighed. “I don’t know how to do that, Mae… but I’ll try to figure it out… We’ll figure it out.”

PDPDPDPDPD


	4. Bells will Ring...

PDPDPDPDPD

The groom was nervous, the bride pale. Both looked as if they would break and run at any minute. The mother of the groom cried and the bride’s aunt couldn’t stop worrying about every little detail. The best man grinned, a wide silly grin that owed as much too several stiff shots of scotch he’d shared with the groom as it did to his pleasure that his two best friends were getting married, no matter what the reason… or at least what he strongly suspected was the reason. He was glad Perry hadn’t talked about it on the trip down, otherwise he might have had to kick his butt.

The small courtroom in the local courthouse was a sparse setting for the equally sparse wedding performed by the local judge. Della had refused any sort of decoration, only consenting to carry a small bouquet of orchids after a brief but heated argument with Mae who was determined that Della feel like a bride in spite of herself.

That insistence included Mae and Mina preparing a wedding supper for the bridal party at Mae’s home, including a well-reviewed vintage of champagne for toasting. The bride took one brief sip with each toast and the groom limited himself to one glass as well.

Perry had booked a hotel a couple of hours drive from Bolero so they didn’t linger long after the wedding cake was cut. Della’s suitcase, with a few new purchases from the same boutique her wedding suit had been found, and a cake care package were stowed in the boot of the car and the couple was on their way.

Much to Perry’s disappointment, Della got in on the passenger side and stayed there. Over the past several months she’d slowly drifted closer to him when they were driving and he found that he missed her tucked up close to his side. 

“Mrs. Mason…” Perry prodded lightly, noticing that Della was staring at her fingers while she twisted the wedding band round and round. “Della…”

She jumped, his voice startling her. “Mrs. Mason… I guess that’s me now too. I wonder how your mother feels about sharing it.”

“I don’t think she minds at all, since it’s with you. You charm every one you meet, my dear. Why should my mother be any different?”

“She has been very supportive of me… not like…”

Perry reached his arm across the seat and clasped her hand in his. “I’m sorry about this morning… I should have tried to deal more rationally with your father but after he pushed Mae… when I thought he was about to strike you…” He felt her long fingers, made strong by typing and shorthand, grip his tightly.

“My father reacted exactly as I expected him too. Mae apologized repeatedly for calling… once she realized the reason why I was upset she knew what his reaction would be as well.”

Mae told me about him… how he changed. I will talk to him… make him understand… but I don’t ever want you alone with him… not unless he straightens up.”

Della cut her eyes at Perry. “I am capable of taking care of myself, Mr. Mason.”

Perry chuckled. “I am very well aware of that, Mrs. Mason.” Della tried a feeble smile but it failed, causing Perry to grip her hand even more tightly and give a gentle tug. She slid over a little and, when he slipped his arm around her, rested her head on his shoulder.

“It’s all going to be okay.” He assured her, with much more confidence than he was actually feeling, and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

PDPDPDPDPD

The sun was more than halfway below the horizon, orange and purple tendrils curling into the rapidly falling darkness when the bell boy led the newlyweds to their room overlooking the brilliantly colored ocean. Della immediately moved onto the terrace while Perry settled up, then he went to join her. 

Noting how her hands were clenched on the rail he slid in behind her and rested her hands lightly on her hips.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Della blushed when she glanced back and saw that Perry was staring at her. “You’re nervous?”

“A little,” Della admitted bashfully. “Everything has just been so... hurried. We didn’t really have a conventional wedding day.”

“Of course we didn’t!’ Neither one of us are really conventional people, Baby. If we were I’d be knee deep in corporate law in a big firm and you would be…” Perry paused, realizing that he’d put his foot in it but Della actually smiled… a genuine face brightening smile… the smile that always took his breath away.

“I’d be married and pregnant?” She teased.

“Touché, my dear. But you are also an amazing legal secretary, an independent woman who has made a success of her life all on her own.”

“Well… I do have a pretty amazing boss who makes it easy for me to do my best.”

“This is nice,” Perry tugged Della over to the double swing at the end of the terrace and sat, pulling his wife down beside him. “I’ve missed this…”

“Mmm?” Della accepted his embrace, once again resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Us. This… camaraderie that we share. We just… go so well together but we’ve been a bit, I don’t know… off… lately.”

“Drunken nights spent together do tend to cause some… discomfort in friendships?”

“You are a beautiful woman, Della. I was attracted to you the very first time you walked into the office. I’ve thought about asking you out so many times since… I was free… but I guess I was afraid of what dating might do to our work relationship. Not that I could have resisted forever.”

Della looked at him with marked amusement. “We go out almost every single night. I don’t know any other girl who is wined and dined like I am.”

“I’m talking about a real date… dinner… dancing… Okay, where I pick you up for dinner and dancing… not just leaving from the office because we are hungry. Besides, I had to start feeding you regularly. You were losing weight.”

“Well you’ve certainly fixed that problem, Mr. Mason. In a few more months I’ll look like a beached whale!” Della chuckled.

“You could never be anything but beautiful, Della.”

“I’ll remind you that you said that when my ankles are swollen and my belly is huge.”

Perry laid his hand over Della’s abdomen, fingers splayed. “There certainly isn’t any evidence of junior right now.”

“Give it a few more months.”

They stayed in the swing enjoying the sunset until the last sparkles of color faded into the sea, light comments interspersed with long periods of comfortable silence. Only when the stars sparkled brightly in the sky did Perry stir.

“Hungry?”

“After the dinner that Mae and your mother prepared? Not a chance.”

“We could go down to the bar, maybe dance a bit if you like.”

“I don’t really think I’m up for that tonight. You can go if you like…”

“I think I’ll just call room service and see if we can’t get some champagne or something delivered up here.”

PDPDPDPDPD

Soft music drifted from the radio and filled the dimly lit room as Della exited the bedroom back into the small sitting area. Perry stood at the table for two by the terrace doors, filling champagne flutes. His coat and tie were gone and his collar was opened comfortably. Sensing her presence he turned and let out a low whistle.

The silk and lace robe did little to cover the equally scanty short silk negligee she wore beneath it, a gift pressed upon her by Mae and Mina. Della knew it showed her curves to perfection but she still blushed at her husband’s appreciative reaction. 

Perry held out a champagne flute to Della. “Toast?” 

Della took the glass but shook her head slightly. “I shouldn’t drink very much. Alcohol isn’t good for… the baby.”

Perry winked. “That’s why I ordered sparkling cider… for both of us.”

“That was very thoughtful… Perry.”

Della using his first name brought a huge smile to his face. “To us, Della Mason, to our happy future… to our healthy baby.”

“To us.” 

After drinking, Perry lifted Della’s glass out of her fingers and placed both flutes on the tablet then pulled her into his arms. She moved automatically into his embrace as they began to move in time to the music.

Holding Della in his arms, Perry finally began to feel… right. From the very first time that they had embraced on a dance floor, lawyer and secretary had fit together perfectly, moving in harmony with the music in an easy way that drew the undivided attention of most onlookers. The world was a wonderful place when he was dancing with Della.

Why Della? He caught himself musing. He’d danced many more times with Laura, held her much closer than propriety allowed him to hold his secretary, but never felt as comfortable. She just didn’t seem to… fit him as well. Laura always strove to be the center of attention, to command the room no matter what she was doing, including dancing. Della had no desire to have everyone watching her; perhaps that was what, along with her innate grace and beauty, caused them to do so.

The song changed repeatedly and still they danced, content with quiet conversation and comfortable silences. There were a few breaks for sips of cider or a pause in the music but otherwise they savored the feelings, rediscovering the footing of their relationship without prying eyes and boisterous opinions.

Somehow as the evening wore on Della’s robe disappeared, leaving her clad only in the miniscule nightgown that did very little to hide her enticements. Not that Perry was afraid to seek them out. In this, at least, he felt comfortable. As his lips captured hers, tentatively at first, then with increasing passion, his hands roamed over her curves, learning her body in a way he hadn’t taken the time to previously.

For her part Della was equally curious, although still somewhat reluctant, nimble fingers slowly working loose the buttons on Perry’s shirt and pushing the garment away from his shoulders to tentatively stroke his bare chest. Pulling Della closer, Perry molded their bodies together as he exhaled her name into her ear. Her lips found his cheek, sliding down his neck to bath his chest in kisses.

Scooping her into his arms without ever breaking their oral connection, Perry stumbled to the bedroom, his blood racing. His body recognized its mate, need growing by leaps and bounds with each touch. He lowered her carefully to the bed and stripped away the rest of his clothing, his lips still locked with hers.

Perry settled on top of his wife, careful to keep the majority of his weight off of her while he tugged the negligee straps down. Della moaned into his mouth as her now bare chest came into full contact with his. Knees lifting, her legs parted to cradle his hips against hers as she instinctively rocked against him.

“Della…god… baby,” Perry moaned over and over as the need to explore overcame the lure of her kisses. His lips traveled lower and lower to worship at her breasts, noting with pleasure that they were slightly fuller and heavier than before. Her sighs and moans spurred him on as he pushed them both up the pinnacle of pleasure. Della’s hands gripped his hair and she arched into his touch, her body begging for more. His hand slid lower, down her thigh and then back up, stroking, caressing.

So caught up in his passion, at first Perry didn’t recognize when Della’s hands in his hair began to pull in a decidedly unpassionate way. It wasn’t until she cried his name in anguish that her distress broke through the haze. As he levered his body up, his gaze questioning, Della pulled herself from beneath him and ran toward the lavatory.

PDPDPDPDPD

“Do I know how to ruin a wedding night, or what?” Della muttered ruefully, her head resting against Perry’s shoulder and his arm around her waist as he slowly led her back to the bed. 

“Well… we’ll never forget it. Someday we’ll tell Junior this story and…”

“He’ll cringe! Children don’t want to think about their parent’s wedding night in any way, shape, form or fashion.”

“He?” Perry asked with a cheeky grin,

“Or she… but you would like a son of course.”

Perry scooped Della up into his arms then lowered her onto the bed. He brushed her hair back. “I want… a safe and easy delivery for you… and a healthy little one with brown curls and big hazel eyes. I don’t care whether that little one is male or female. It is going to be spoiled rotten by my mom and your aunt no matter what the sex.”

Della smiled and looped an arm around his neck. “Thank you.”

“For what, baby?”

“For this… for looking out for me… for holding my hair back while I’m going through morning sickness at 10 p.m.… for just everything…”

Perry gingerly lowered his body to the bed beside Della and carefully pulled her into his arms. “Seeing as how it was my fault in the first place…”

“I was a willing participant in the conception, Perry.” Della lifted her head, her face serious. “So maybe we could stop talking about fault… and just figure out how to go from here?”

Perry rocked to his side and, head propped on bent elbow, simply stared at her. He knew she was beautiful… had noticed her loveliness many times… But in so many ways he felt like he was seeing her for the first time: luminous eyes, sculpted cheekbones, classic nose, full pink mouth, curving jaw… she was the epitome of grace. And even though he was only admiring her beauty for its own sake, his body reacted.

Perry pulled his body away, but not before Della felt his response. She smiled, somewhat shyly Perry thought, and he moved back toward her, lips opening to capture and embrace hers.

‘Beautiful and passionate…’ darted through Perry’s mind in the instant just before Della… yawned.

Disappointed, Perry couldn’t help but chuckle. He checked his hands, reaching for the sheet to pull over both of them. He knew Della was about to apologize again so he laid a finger across her lips. “Sleep now, Baby.” Before long, lulled by her even breathing against his chest as she drifted off to sleep, he joined her.

PDPDPDPDPD

Perry woke with a jolt, knowing instinctively that something was off but not sure what. Della… his hand reached out but she wasn’t there. He shook his head hard to clear the cobwebs as he stumbled toward the lavatory hoping that she wasn’t sick again but the room was empty. Now he was puzzled.

Once Perry had covered the empty sitting area he began to get worried. Then he noticed the crack in the doors leading to the terrace. Della was there on the swing, wearing his previously discarded shirt and covered in a blanket as she slowly rocked back and forth.

“You okay?” He asked as he plopped down beside her.

“Mmm…” She nodded.

‘Then share!” He playfully pulled half of the blanket over his nearly naked form as he scooted close to absorb her heat.

“So why are you awake and out here? Were you sick again?”

“No… no…” She shook her head but avoided looking at him.

“Della…” his tone was imperious, demanding an answer.

Her lips curled contritely as she finally looked at him. “I’m hungry.”

Laughter burst out before Perry could stop it. She looked so much like a little girl… a hungry little girl. He should have known that the early dinner wouldn’t hold Della all night… especially after her bout of evening sickness.

“Well then… I’d better see if I can’t find you something to eat! I know how cranky you get when your tummy is empty.”

Della swatted him lightly on his arm. “If you kept a regular schedule…”

“We are going to do better about that, Miss Str… Mrs. Mason. I don’t know if the kitchen is still open in this place but if not I’ll find out someplace from the front desk. What does my lady prefer?”

“Your lady doesn’t care… but your baby wants Mexican…”

“Mexican?”

Della nodded. “The hotter the better. I think this is what they call a craving.”

“Okay then, Mexican it is.”

PDPDPDPDPD

Perry had been gone well over half an hour so Della took to trying to convince her belly that it didn’t want Mexican food but she wasn’t having much luck. “You are certainly your daddy’s child,” she scolded gently as her hands wandered over her stomach. “Once you get your mind set on something you just don’t give up!”

Before he spoke she sensed he was there. “That isn’t necessarily a bad thing…” Della looked up to find him leaning against the door frame watching her. He grinned and moved toward the swing. 

“So you convince him that he isn’t getting Mexican…”

“Him? Again it’s a boy?” Perry looked amazed and bemused.

“Now how would I know that? This time it’s a boy because he is being stubborn!” Perry died laughing because when Della finished speaking she stuck her tongue out at him… she actually stuck her tongue out! The tenor of the relationship seemed to shift immediately back into the easy banter that was so natural to them. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it over the last few days and weeks.

“I cooooould do that… but since an assortment of south of the border delicacies will be delivered in the next little while I would be lying!”

“You found somewhere?” Della threw her arms around Perry’s neck and squeezed as hard as she could. “You wonderful man!”

“Wow! That must be some craving!” Perry settled her back against his shoulder. “Actually there wasn’t any place open… while I was at the front desk one of the cooks was leaving… a lovely woman named Magdalena. When she heard the problem she went off on a spree of Spanish about the Madre and the Niño and ended with volunteering to whip up a few things. She received an excellent tip of course.”

“I cannot begin to explain to you how happy you have made our child.”

Perry couldn’t help but laugh.

Magdalena didn’t disappoint. Perry settled Della back in bed and wheeled the cart filled with spicy foods in to her. For the next hour they joked and laughed while they ate, talking about Paul Drake’s love life, Gertie’s new boyfriend and any other topic except the one settled in the bed with them. By unspoken agreement, neither one wanted to take a chance on losing the good feeling.

Finally Della crunched her last tortilla chip, licked the stray cheese and salsa from her fingers and settled back against the pillow, once again replete. Perry eyed her skeptically, amazed that having been so sick just a few hours ago, she could now consume so much food… so much spicy food with so much gusto. But Della had always had a healthy appetite. He waved her away when she would have gotten up to help clean away the debris and by the time he returned she was curled up in the center of the bed fast asleep.

PDPDPDPDPD


	5. Honeymoon Happenings

The newlyweds spent the morning on the beach, Perry keeping a critical eye on Della’s figure but he couldn’t spot a single sign of her pregnancy… except maybe a slight expansion in her bosom. ‘Wonder how long it will be before I can look and see?’ Not having any experience with pregnant women, he had no clue beyond the fact that this baby was due in less than seven months.

But he obviously wasn’t the only male on the beach eyeing his wife’s figure judging by the number of wolf whistles she received in the modest but sexy one piece red suit she wore. ‘She certainly is a beauty.’ His mind and his body most definitely appreciated the vision walking with him. Perry was proud to be walking by her side and fired more than one warning glance at a staring male with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Della had woken up full of energy with no trace of sickness while Perry slept on. She’d seen dolphins swimming in the distance from their balcony and by the time Perry finally stirred she was already in her swimsuit and about to sneak out to the beach. He quickly donned his trunks and after stopping in the lounge for a quick cup of coffee and a Danish, they’d settled at the quieter end of the beach, avoiding a large group at the other end. It was very clear that group had already started their daily celebrations with their morning orange juice and Perry didn’t want Della exposed to some of the crass comments he’d heard from male members of the group. He thought he recognized a few of them as up and coming attorneys from a large Los Angeles firm; attorneys he wasn’t very impressed with.

The water was calmer on their end of the beach, a string of rocks breaking the waves before they hit the shoreline. Della ran into the water, delighted to be able to swim without battling the tide. After setting up their area Perry ran in after her, making her squeal as he splashed her relentlessly. That is until she dove beneath the waves and clipped him at the knees. They played in the water for several hours until Perry could tell Della was tiring. He convinced her to return to the beach while he ran back to the outdoor bar to get them both cold drinks. 

Perry surveyed the area while he was waiting for two ice cold alcohol free drinks to be prepared. As the sun climbed near its zenith more and more people flooded to the ocean, eager to experience the warmth of the sun in tandem with the refreshing water. He watched three young kids playing at the edge of the water, ignorant of the glances he was receiving from the female patrons on the beach. One brunette in particular stalked him with glittering cat eyes while keeping out of Mason’s line of site.

Della was very close to falling asleep when Mason returned but she roused to accept the drink with a grateful smile. “Sorry… I just don’t seem to be able to keep my energy up.”

“We played hard this morning. And we didn’t have a full night’s sleep either. In fact, I think maybe we should head back up to the room? You are getting a little pink and could probably use a nap,” his hand stroked her arm, “We can come back late this afternoon if you like.”

Della agreed and as soon as their drinks were finished they gathered up their belongings and headed back toward the hotel, never feeling the cat eyes tracking them all the way.

PDPDPDPDPD

Lunch was postponed while Della settled down for a short nap and Perry took his turn in the lavatory to shower away the sand. They’d decided to drive into the town center and check out the local restaurant and then maybe have a drive along the coast. Perry had suggested a communal shower and an afternoon spent in bed but Della’s scandalized blush and speechlessness told him he’d pushed a bit too far. She wasn’t quite ready for sex in the middle of the day, he realized… not yet… or maybe she just wasn’t ready to sleep with him again… But he had to admit to himself that this wasn’t exactly the honeymoon he had envisioned… and watching Della in that form fitting wet clinging swimsuit all morning had definitely left him needy.

Perry tried lying down and napping with Della but she’d pulled the lacy white negligee back on and his body responded immediately and vigorously. Hell, who was he trying to kid. Della would turn him on wearing a flour sack. More and more he was coming to recognize exactly how attracted to her he was… how attracted he had been ever since she walked into his office for her job interview.

Worried that if he fell asleep he might make a move Della wouldn’t appreciate, he finally gave up and dressed. TV and radio were out because he didn’t want to wake his sleeping beauty so after pacing, then pulling out his briefcase and trying unsuccessfully to get some work done, he finally gave up. Perhaps he could go downstairs and talk to the desk clerk about some restaurant suggestions and find out if there were any other interesting local sites.

The desk clerk quickly provided a list of options and once again Perry was left with time on his hands. Not wanting to go back to the room and chance waking Della up, he wandered through the lobby and into the lounge. Taking a seat at the almost deserted bar he ordered a shot of his favorite Scotch hoping that it would help take the edge off of his longing. He downed the drink in one gulp and gestured for another, closing his eyes and willing away the image of Della writhing beneath him that immediately sprang to mind. She’d been incredibly beautiful as she screamed her pleasure. He was extremely frustrated that he hadn’t seen it again… the way her skin glistened, the way her hair fanned out on the pillow. And the sounds she made… his name on her lips, begging… pleading with him… for him… how he wanted to hear that again.

So caught up in his fantasy was he that he didn’t notice someone approaching him until soft hands slid over his already closed eyes and a familiar voice… a feminine voice with a hint of a British accent purred in his ear. “Hello, lover.”

PDPDPDPDPD

Perry and Laura settled into a secluded booth in the corner of the lounge, the woman cuddled close to his side. Perry tried a few times to put a more comfortable amount of space between them but somehow Laura always ended up with her breast pressed against his arm again. 

Her presence there was easily explainable; she told him… a weekend retreat with the members of the large law firm she had already been made a junior partner in. She went on and on about some of the large settlements she’d negotiated for important corporate clients until Perry had to stifle a yawn behind his hand. Unfortunately not all of his body was sleeping. The feel of her body pressed against his… rubbing up and down… was keeping his already aroused state at a fevered pitch… and after Laura’s hand drifted down below his waist and detected that arousal she couldn’t seem to leave him alone. He shifted away, removed her hand several times and even verbally cautioned her but his inflamed state seemed to have sparked the same in her.

Perry knew that he should take his leave, return upstairs to his sleeping wife… but Laura actually seemed to be enjoying his company… seeking his affection… that affection that he had wanted to show Della. Before he realized quite what was happening, Laura had captured his lips with hers, her tongue thrusting inside his mouth while her hands roamed freely. 

“LAURA!” he hissed as he grabbed her forearms and pushed her away. “We are in a public place.” He breathed a sigh of relief when she released him and slid out of the booth but that sigh caught in his throat when she moved to stand at his end of the bench allowing her beach cover up to fall open. Her body was displayed to perfection in the skimpiest white bikini that Mason had ever seen. The fabric was so sheer that Perry could see the color of the tightly drawn tips that indicated her excitement.

“Let’s go back to your room, Perry. It’s been so long… more than four months. We both need this. I’ve missed you...” Laura coaxed, her voice taking on that specific timbre that she knew drove her former lover crazy.

Perry’s head swam. “No… we can’t…” he was a married man now. He was something he had never really thought about being… something he didn’t want to be… a husband. He had a wife… a wife who he’d pledged to remain faithful to… but a wife who thus far didn’t seem to be interested in him... who had found numerous excuses to avoid being intimate with him. But here was a woman who was most definitely interested.

“Oh… that’s right. I saw you this morning. Perhaps it hasn’t been that long for you. Who was that woman, Perry? She obviously didn’t… satisfy you.” A scarlet red tipped finger trailed down the front of his light weight trousers.

“Della…” he breathed without thought then quickly scrambled to cover. “Why did you tell Della that I was moving to Denver? That we were getting married?”

Laura laughed, her fingers continuing their stroking. “She must have misunderstood me, Darling. I did mention that a rather large Denver firm that has been headhunting me was also interested in you. I never said we had set a date…”

Perry tried to harden his gaze but there was little blood left in his brain. “The wedding dress fittings you’d be returning to California for?”

“I was modeling for a charity fashion show. But I did look stunning in the dress… and I’d love to wear it again. Don’t you want to go upstairs and take care of this?” She gave a rough squeeze and delighted in his reaction. “Oh right… the little secretary upstairs in your suite? Yes, I checked at the desk. You couldn’t even take a weekend away from work, could you, darling? Is she in your room typing up your dictation? That’s okay. We can go to my room.” Laura captured his lips again before he could respond, a hungry kiss that corresponded with her body pressing fully against his and gyrating in a completely inappropriate manner. Perry’s arms encircled her waist.

He was totally unaware that Laura maneuvered him toward the elevator without ever breaking the kiss. He never saw the woman he’d married the previous day staring at the spectacle from across the lobby where she’d come to search for her husband.

PDPDPDPDPD

Perry stopped at the doorway and swiped his hands through his hair and then back across his mouth one last time, hoping that he had removed any traces of contraband lipstick from his face. He knew by the time that had passed that Della should be awake but he couldn’t prolong this any longer. Squaring his broad shoulders, he slipped the key in the lock and entered.

When he didn’t find her in the room he returned to what seemed to be her favorite place, the terrace. She stood by the rail staring out into the ocean.

“Hey, wife. Did you have a nice nap?” Perry slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened slightly, he noticed… perhaps he’d startled her.

“Perry… you don’t want to be married, do you?”

“Really? We have to discuss this again. We are married, Della. We are having a child. That is the way it is. Nothing else really matters does it?”

“Of course it does. I know you married me because of the baby… but you didn’t want to do that did you? Your mother shamed you into it. Or was it my Aunt Mae?”

“This is ridiculous. What do my reasons matter?” Even as he said the words, Perry knew it was a stupid statement, sure to incite her anger. Before she could respond he turned her in his arms and pressed his body to hers, his lips capturing hers… searching for that same spark that had ignited two months ago and again the previous evening.

Della moaned in his mouth, their tongues mating wildly. She pushed her body even closer, her control teetering so quickly that she almost lost her resolve, especially when her husband’s hands drifted to caress her breasts and buttocks. 

“No, Perry.” Della pushed him away, gently but firmly. She wasn’t angry, he noted… she seemed… sad. “Sex isn’t going to fix this.”

‘But making love might.’ The thought sprang in to Perry’s mind unbidden but he managed to bite it back. While he was thinking, Della moved out of his reach. 

“Look, chief… We both know that you only married me because of the baby…”

“I… it was the right thing…”

“No, it wasn’t. That is obvious to me now. But it doesn’t have to be permanent.”

“Wait… I don’t understand! You’re leaving me? What happened? You take a nap and wake up and its over? You haven’t even given us a chance!”

Della couldn’t help the forlorn chuckle that erupted from deep in her gut. “There isn’t a chance to give. I had hoped that maybe... but if there was a chance for us you wouldn’t have been downstairs with your supposedly former girlfriend… you wouldn’t have stuffed your tongue down her throat and you wouldn’t have gone back to her room with her…”

“God… Della… I was going to tell you… I can explain…” Perry stuttered, his heart sinking. How did Della know about his foolishness? She must have seen him with Laura. There was no denying what he’d done.

“You don’t have to, Chief. I don’t need an explanation. You don’t owe me an explanation. Look, I’m not angry… a little sad, maybe… but not angry. It’s better that I found out now rather than later.” More in control now, Della moved back to Perry, gripping both of his forearms. “You didn’t ask for this… We never really even talked… we just did what everybody else was telling us we had to do…”

“I don’t regret marrying you, Della… I don’t regret what we did...”

Taking his hand, she led him over to the sofa and pulled him down beside her. “I’ve done a lot of thinking over the last few hours. If you agree since we are already married we may as well stay married until after the baby is born. I don’t want to make any more quick decisions without a clear head... I’ll use these next few months to train a new secretary for you and the…”

“A new secretary? You said you wanted to keep working, Della. So why not work for me? We work so well together. I don’t want another secretary.” Perry pouted like a small child losing his favorite toy.

“I can’t, Chief. I would be too difficult…”

“Della, nothing happened with Laura… we didn’t have sex…”

Della exhaled. “It shouldn’t matter if you did or not… but I’m glad… But Chief… you wanted to or you wouldn’t have gone with her.”

“No! It just… everything just hit me all of a sudden… and she was there… Maybe I just wanted to…”

“You just wanted to pretend that nothing had changed… that you didn’t have to marry the wrong woman… that there wasn’t a baby on the way… with the wrong mother. Laura doesn’t have to know about our marriage, Chief. I know that you aren’t the type of man to lie… but I have to be honest with you. I don’t want her around my child. Even if she is the stepmother I wouldn’t feel comfortable…”

“Whoa… who said anything about stepmother? Della… I am NOT planning on marrying Laura. And I am certainly not planning on denying my child… or my wife…” Even as he spoke the words, Perry’s heart sank. If he chose to be honest with himself he would have to admit that is basically what he had done by going off with Laura again this morning. He’d done the right thing by marrying Della, hadn’t he? So why did the thought of being a husband fill him with such dread. “I shouldn’t have let her overwhelm me…”

“You wanted to be overwhelmed,” Della whispered softly. “You wanted to escape from this… from me… I have my things packed. The front desk will arrange a car to take me back to the city.”

“You’re leaving?”

“I think it’s for the best. I’m strong, Chief… but not strong enough to watch my husband cavort with another woman, no matter what the circumstances or length of our marriage. I just didn’t want to run away again without telling you.” Della tried to smile weakly. “I can learn from my mistakes…”

“This isn’t a mis…”

“Stop it, Chief. Don’t say something that you obviously don’t believe. It will be easier if you just admit it to yourself. I’ll be back in the office next week…”

“Give me a few minutes to pack my things and I’ll drive you back.”

“That isn’t necessary…”

“Della… I didn’t know Laura would be here. I don’t intend to spend any more time with her and I certainly don’t want to stay here without you. Please… let me drive you…”

PDPDPDPDPD


	6. The Honeymoon's over

Perry pulled the car in next to the curb in front of Della’s apartment building and slammed the gear into park, clearly frustrated. His head fell back against the seat, exhausted at the repeated arguments of the last hour. 

Della had insisted on returning to her own apartment… alone. Perry had wheedled then argued and finally raged but she refused to budge. He tried to convince her that not spending time together wasn’t the answer to their problems but Della was convinced that they had no future so there was no point in her staying at his apartment. Shared intimacy now would only make it harder to separate after the baby’s birth, she’d told him. She thought it was better that they simply return to their previous relationship status.

“I’m not really sure how this is going to work, Della.” He sighed, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

“We’ll make it work… we always have. You’re my best friend, Chief. I don’t want to lose that.”

“But how do I forget the fact that we are married?” Perry turned to look at his wife and noticed her teeth biting her bottom lip. Too late he realized that he had very easily forgotten that same fact just a few hours previously.

“I know that you are a man and you need… I know that you will continue to see Laura…”

“I won’t. I don’t have any desire to see Laura. You are my wife, Della. You are the woman I want to be with.”

From the look on Della’s face Perry knew that she didn’t believe him. Perhaps she wanted to… but she didn’t. And how could he really blame her, circumstances being what they were. How did Laura always manage to mess things up? How did HE always manage to mess things up?

“Go home and get some rest, Chief. I’ll see you in the office Monday morning.”

“You’ll be there? You aren’t quitting?” Perry’s eyes sparked with something akin to relief.

“I meant it when I said I wanted to keep working as long as I can. I wouldn’t leave you in the lurch.”

“Let’s have lunch tomorrow, please?” Perry blurted out, clinging to a custom they had been building over the past few months. He found that he didn’t want to go an entire day without seeing her, especially not when she’d been so upset.

“I don’t think… I don’t know…”

“My mother is still here. She can join us if you think we need a chaperone.”

Della chuckled as her hand slid to her waist. “A little late for that don’t you think? I will think about it and call you in the morning.” She reached out and squeezed his hand then reached for the door.

“I’ll get your bags.”

Della waited patiently on the curb while Perry took her suitcase and makeup bag out of the trunk but when he would have headed for the door she stopped him. “I can take them. Besides you’re parked in an illegal zone…” she inclined her head toward the parking cop down the block. “We’ll talk tomorrow… I promise.”

Reluctantly Perry let her go. Doing so didn’t feel right… but neither did pushing his presence on her when he didn’t have a clue what he was feeling.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Della walked into her apartment and dropped the suitcases to the floor as she locked the door behind her. Her forehead came to rest on the smooth wood as she sighed deeply.

“Della?” She whirled at the sound of her name to find her mother approaching her and her father rising from her couch. The radio played softly in the background. “What are you doing here, child? Shouldn’t you be on your honeymoon?”

“Mom… what are you doing here?” Della shook her head, trying to clear away the cobwebs that had suddenly wrapped tightly around her brain.

“We came out here to help you, girl. Where did you expect us to stay? We spent all of our savings on the train tickets.” Roy’s voice boomed at her. “Did your fancy new husband get tired of you already? Or did he change his mind about marrying you? What man would marry a woman when she gives it away for free?”

That was it… Something inside Della snapped. All of the anger and confusion of the last few months coalesced as her hand swung out and made contact with her father’s cheek. He staggered back, stunned.

“Stop it, Daddy. Just stop it! You made it very clear that you wanted nothing more to do with me.” Della grabbed her cases and started toward her bedroom.

“Now you wait just a minute, girlie.” Roy grabbed her arm and squeezed.

“No. You wait just a minute.” Della’s fury erupted as she yanked her arm away. “I haven’t been a ‘girl’ in a very long time. I’m a grown woman, independent, responsible for my own life… my own choices. I made a choice you don’t agree with… tough. You’ve made a lot of choices I don’t agree with. When the market crashed you chose to retreat into a bottle instead of facing your responsibilities to the business… or your family. Mother has stood by you… made excuses for you… while you treat her like yesterday’s garbage.”

“Della,” Audrey’s soft admonition had no effect.

“It’s true, Mother and you know it. Even now that we’ve grown… Hank worked his way through college by himself. He’s had very generous job offers all over the country. But he chose to come back and be your gopher… to take your abuse and do what he can to help behind your back since you won’t even listen to his ideas. His ideas for the business could save it, Daddy, but your foolish pride and that damned bottle won’t let you see what your own son is giving up to help you. And me? I didn’t follow the path you set out for me… and I’m not sorry about that. I love my life here… You didn’t come out here to help me. You came out here because you thought that you were going to have the opportunity to say ‘I told you so’. Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you but I am going to make a safe and happy home for my baby… here in Los Angeles. I love you, Daddy, but I don’t like you at all. I haven’t liked you in years… and I won’t let your poison affect my child.”

Della’s hand flew protectively to her abdomen, her rage abating. “I’ll reimburse you for the train tickets. You can stay tonight and catch the train tomorrow. Good night.”

Roy, mouth hanging open, unable to move, watched his daughter depart. The slamming of her bedroom door seemed to free him and he turned on his wife. “How DARE she?!?! After all we’ve done for her… How could she say those things to me?”

Audrey had tears in her eyes. “We gave her life… but everything that she is now is because of her own hard work and determination. She only spoke the truth… about all of us.”

Nostrils flaring, Roy’s started to explode but was stopped short when Audrey turned her back on him and headed after her daughter.

The sound of the slamming exit door reverberated through the apartment.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Della sank deep into the bubbles, feeling the last of the tension fade from her shoulders. She was actually surprised to find that she felt better… more like herself than she had in a while. Why had she been behaving like someone she didn’t recognize?

“Della?” Audrey’s soft voice drifted through the door. “Can we talk?”

“Umm… sure, Mom.” 

Audrey slipped in quietly and sat down on the stool at Della’s vanity. “I… your father left.”

“I’m not sorry for what I said and I won’t apologize. It should have been said a long time ago. Why didn’t you go after him?”

Audrey sighed. “Maybe he needs some time to think about what you said… at least I hope that is what he is doing… You didn’t pull any punches.”

“I don’t know where it came from… I’ve been acting like a crazy woman… not like me…”

“It’s the hormones, dear… from the pregnancy?” Audrey explained because Della’s face looked blank. “You do know they can cause mood swings, right?”

Della nodded, somewhat unsure. “I guess… I’ve… it’s never happened before...” Or had it? She definitely hadn’t felt like herself the last few days.

Audrey smiled. Pregnancy was something that she did know a great deal about. “Why don’t we talk about some of the things that have been happening…?”

PDPDPDDPDPDPD

Mina Mason stopped short as she glared down at her son sprawled out on his sofa, wallowing in despair and alcohol.

“What happened?” Her voice was demanding, allowing for no prevaricating.

“I screwed things up again.” Perry threw his body back, his fingers clenching the black mass of his hair.

“How, pray tell, do you screw up a honeymoon? You’ve already proven that you know exactly what to do!”

“Look… she doesn’t want to be married to me and I… I don’t know what I want! A week ago things were okay… Three months ago everything was fantastic! Being a father wasn’t in my plans!”

“You should have thought of that before you…”

“I KNOW! I should have used protection! I should have left Della alone! But I didn’t! So I did the ‘right’ thing… I did what you and Mae kept telling me I had to do… But I’m not so sure it is the right thing… for either of us.”

Mina fought the urge to grab her grown son by the shoulders and attempt to shake some sense into him. Restraint was difficult but she knew that she needed even more facts. “Tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened, Mother… absolutely nothing! Oh there were times when I thought perhaps something would… but Della always found an excuse… she was sick, she was tired, and she was hungry… It’s not like she’s that pregnant. She isn’t even showing!”

Mina’s eyes closed as she shook her head in disbelief. But, she admitted to herself silently, Perry had never really been around a pregnant woman so how would he know? There had been no more children after her son was born and none of his aunts or female cousins lived nearby.

“Okay, son.” Mina grabbed the bottle of scotch and plopped down beside Perry. “You are a smart man, Perry… one of the most brilliant new legal minds in the country. You know art and literature, history… but there is a deficit in your education. Just what exactly do you think being pregnant entails?”

Perry rolled his eyes with something that might be construed as disgust on his face. “The woman puts on weight. That makes them cranky. But Della hasn’t put on any weight… well, not much.” From the smirk on Perry’s face, Mina knew instantly that he had certainly noticed the expansion of his wife’s chest. “But Della isn’t like that… she isn’t mercurial… Della is the most even tempered woman I know.”

“You took biology, son. Do you remember hormones?”

“Yeah… they are what got me into this…”

That remark earned Perry a pop on the back of his head.

“Just because you can’t see visible changes doesn’t mean that a woman’s body isn’t morphing. Della’s hormones are running rampant. She can’t control them and they are necessary to keep the baby going. This isn’t a five day a month cycle… it’s going to last the entire nine months. Hormones are the reason that she feels nauseous which leads to vomiting. Hopefully that will improve greatly in another month or so but it can last the entire nine months as well.”

“But it was so convenient… she acted like she wanted me but then something always happened…” the deep voice dripped sarcasm.

“Morning sickness is a myth. For most women it can happen throughout the day and night.”

“But she woke up in the middle of the night and ate like a horse! Mexican food!”

“That is a craving. If Mexican food is the strangest thing that she absolutely HAS to have then you can count yourself lucky. I craved a specific brand of spicy mustard when I was carrying you and your dad had to travel twenty miles one way to get it. Della had lost the contents of her stomach. Of course she was hungry. Pregnancy sickness isn’t like… the flu… where you can’t even stand the sight of food. Once a woman gets sick the feeling tends to go away. The baby needs food so mama gets hungry.”

“So the fatigue?”

Mina was pleased that Perry was finally beginning to pay attention.

“Growing babies make great demands on the mother’s body. Right now every bit of energy that Della has is being diverted to that little baby. She needs a lot of sleep… a lot.”

“What else?”

The expressions that crossed Perry’s face as she continued her discussion about breast tenderness, bloating, frequent trips to the lavatory and a host of other symptoms were so comical that Mina wished that she had a camera to capture them. But he did take note, finally understanding that Della’s pregnancy involved so much more than simply gaining weight.

“So do you understand that all of these things you are complaining about are natural? Not excuses, son… just the normal progression of pregnancy. Della has little control over what is happening to her... and that loss of control can sometimes be the most frustrating thing of all, especially for a woman like Della. Plus you have to remember that she hasn’t ever been through this before either. All of this is very new to her as well.”

“I wish I’d known before… understood. I guess I behaved like a jerk.”

“You were so bad that Della insisted on coming back early? And going back to her apartment instead of coming home with you?”

“Uhhh… not exactly… that is to say… that isn’t the reason we came back early….”

Mina’s heart dropped at that particular tone in his voice. She recognized it all too well. “Perry… please don’t tell me that…”

He nodded miserably. “Laura was there. It was just a coincidence. I had no idea that her firm was having a weekend beach party at this resort.”

“So you told her you were married?”

“No… I couldn’t, Ma. I… didn’t want to, I guess. I was frustrated and she was so…”

“So what?” Mina’s eyes were blazing as she stood, arms crossed across her torso. “WHAT WAS SHE?”

“Willing! She was willing. I lost my head for a minute… Kissed her… went back to her room…”

“PERRY! You cheated on your wife? And on your honeymoon? With THAT woman! What the hell are you doing? I didn’t raise you to act this way!”

“NO! I didn’t… nothing happened! Nothing much…” The image of Laura splayed across her bed, stroking her naked breasts while she demanded that Perry pleasure her flashed through his mind. He quickly shook it away. “I didn’t sleep with her… I didn’t have sex with her, Mother. But Della saw us… saw Laura and I kissing… saw us get on the elevator…”

“Then why did you go back to her room? Why were you even in a position for your WIFE to see that?”

“Because I am STUPID! I don’t know why I did it. Laura wanted me… I didn’t know what was going on with Della and I thought she didn’t. The wedding… the baby… the responsibility… everything just seemed to coalesce in my mind and overwhelm me at once.”

Mina’s arms were still crossed but her countenance had softened somewhat. She knew that she had pushed Perry into the marriage, perhaps too quickly. She believed that her boy would have ultimately come to the decision himself and perhaps she should have given him a little more time to do that.

“Then why didn’t you… that…?” Even though she felt the conversation was necessary she was still embarrassed to discuss this subject with her grown son.

“I… I don’t know… She was there… ready… demanding… and all I could think about was Della… being with Della. Even though it was her first time she wanted to… to please me too. It wasn’t all about her. I guess I never realized how amazing… it… could be… mutual… you know…” Clearly Perry was just as embarrassed as his mother.

“Have you ever considered that it was amazing because of the woman you were with? Della Street doesn’t seem to have a selfish bone in her body from what I’ve seen. Perry, how do you feel about Della? Really feel, deep down? Have you ever even considered that? No… don’t answer me now. I would like for you to think hard about it. The answer to that question might help you decide where to go from here.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Della woke early, her sleep having been troubled by strange dreams of weddings and babies along with fights with her father drifting in and out. Her stomach was unsettled but she was getting used to that and laid very still trying to will it away.

A knock on her bedroom door startled her until she remembered that her parents were there. Praying that the purveyor of the knock wasn’t her father she bid them enter.

Audrey Street appeared at the door, tray in hand. “I thought you might like a bite.”

“I don’t think…” Della shifted up in the bed, her hand coming to rest on her rolling abdomen. 

“Tea, dear… it used to help me… and I brought a few ginger snaps. Ginger is good for pregnancy nausea.”

Della looked skeptical as her mother placed the tray over her legs, but dutifully sipped the tea and nibbled at the cookie. Surprisingly the tea and ginger soon did its job and she began to feel better.

“I thought that would help,” Audrey smiled from where she’d wandered across the room then came back to sit on the side of the bed. “You were too young to remember but I was so sick with Hank. I thought it would never end.” She reached out and squeezed Della’s hand. “And now my baby is having a baby…”

Della blushed, her eyes darting toward the door. “Where’s daddy?”

“I… I don’t know. He didn’t come back last night.”

“So he’s probably passed out somewhere with an empty bottle in his hand? Or in the drunk tank… I’ll call Perry and have him check.”

Audrey shook her head. “That would embarrass him…” She ignored Della’s raised eyebrows. “Your father is a good man deep down, Della. He was just ill equipped to handle the problems life threw at him and he lost himself...”

“So he ran away from them? I’m sorry, Mom… Maybe I shouldn’t have been so vocal last night but… it was a horrible day and daddy being here was just the icing on the cake.”

“Why are you here, Della? Why aren’t you with your husband?”

Della pushed the tray away and stood, shrugging into her robe. “It was all a mistake. Perry and I should never have gotten married.”

“But you didn’t have any choice!”

“Of course we had a choice…”

“Della, could you really have had this child without being married? Let your child live with the stigma of being a bastard?”

“Coming from a broken home also has a stigma attached. Life isn’t fair, Mother. I don’t have all of the answers… but I have to do what I think is right for me and for my child. I haven’t been thinking clearly the last few weeks… the last few months. But that is about to change. I did a great deal of thinking yesterday after… well after I decided to come home. I’m a strong independent woman even though I haven’t been acting like it.”

“Why did you decide to come home?”

“Because I realized that Perry was pushed into this marriage and he wasn’t ready… he isn’t ready to be a husband and a father. If I try to delude myself that he is I’ll only end up getting hurt... more hurt.”

“So you’re going to divorce?”

“I’m… going to work… and prepare for the baby… Once it’s born I’ll decide where to go from there.”

“And Mr. Mason?”

Della smiled sadly. “He’s become my best friend over the past year. I hope that somehow we’ll be able to find a way to keep that friendship. Speaking of Perry, I should probably call him and ask him to check on daddy.”

“Della… I was thinking… Could we… could we go to church this morning, you and I?”

PDPDPDPDPD

Perry fought to curb his impatience as he practically dragged his mother out of the car and toward the church entrance. From the moment that Della had phoned he’d been on edge, angry that she’d had to deal with her father again without him there. He kicked himself mentally for ever allowing her to go upstairs without him escorting her. Even though she had assured him she was a big girl he wasn’t pacified. The moment she’d hung up he was back on the phone with Paul Drake, charging the detective with finding the missing Roy Street.

The service was just starting when Perry and Mina slid into the pew beside Della and her mother. Mina continued on, slipping past her son’s bride so that the newlyweds were forced to sit together.

Della raised a questioning eyebrow at her husband and received a rueful smile in return. Perry shrugged his shoulders. “I know you can take care of yourself. I just thought I could be backup,” he whispered.

Della returned her attention to the minister but a few moments later Perry felt her strong hand slide into his and squeeze tightly.

Once the service was completed Perry escorted the women toward the back of the church, his hand resting on the small of Della’s back as he contemplated how to ask her to join him for lunch. Would she think he was being too pushy?

The young handsome minister (much too handsome in Perry’s opinion) smiled brilliantly as he took Della’s hand when they reached the back of the church. “So nice to see you this fine morning, Della, and with all your guests.”

Della quickly introduced her group, omitting her new relationship to Perry the attorney noted with a twinge of displeasure. Father Thomas greeted them all with a smile, but not quite as brilliantly as the one he had beamed at Della, Perry thought. When the minister asked Della if she could stay behind for a few minutes, Perry bristled, the unexpected feeling catching him off guard.

He was still analyzing his anger when the pastor shook hands with the last person and moved toward the small group in the corner of the vestibule. Father Thomas didn’t look particularly pleased to see the others standing with Della, Perry noticed.

“I had hoped that we might speak alone, Della…” Thomas held her hand and her gaze as he spoke gently. “It is a somewhat private matter.”

“It’s all right, Father,” Della reassured him. “You can speak in front of my mother and my… bo…”

“Husband,” Perry blurted out, his arm falling around Della’s shoulders possessively. “I’m Della’s husband.”

The surprised look with just a touch of disappointment on the pastor’s face convinced Perry that he was right in thinking the man was interested in Della. He pulled her closer. “What did you need to speak to Della about?”

“Come with me, please.” Father Thomas led them through a side door and down a hallway. “I came into the sanctuary last night to make sure everything was ready for this morning’s service and I found a visitor…” He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open.

Roy Street rested in a small chair, elbows propped on the table in front of him with his hands cradling his head. A full bottle of liquor sat in the middle of the table.

“Daddy?” Della started toward her father but Perry’s arm around her shoulders held her back. Audrey moved forward instead.

“Roy… Dear? Are you okay?” Audrey gently laid a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

He looked up with blank eyes, slowly registering the presence of his wife and then his daughter. He ran his hands through his hair and stood, absently brushing wrinkles from his clothes. His attention went to Della.

“I didn’t drink it… I wanted to… more than I can even describe… but I didn’t. Those things you said… I don’t want to lose you… I really want to be a man that you can be proud of… But I want a drink so badly…” He held out a trembling hand. “I’m so sorry.” Roy sobbed as his wife wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Audrey… so very very sorry…”

Perry released his hold on Della but when she moved toward her parents he was close behind. Roy cried even harder when Della joined their hug.

“Is he serious?” Perry moved to Father Thomas’ side and asked in a low voice. 

“We talked through much of the night and I do believe that he is sincere in his desire to change. Apparently hearing his daughter speak her mind jolted him… made him realize how far he had sunk. But being sincere doesn’t mean that he can just stop… He has a deep dependency on alcohol that will be difficult to break. But wanting to change is the first and most important step.”

PDPDPDPDPD

“Hey… how are you… really?” Perry questioned Della. They’d just seen her parents off on the train home, Paul Drake tagging along for the journey at Perry’s request in case Audrey needed help. After a few hours of serious discussion Perry had accepted that Roy’s desire to change was indeed genuine but he knew the difficulty facing the man. Della had offered to accompany her parents but Perry was still concerned about Roy’s behavior and had offered Paul as an alternative. Della had looked relieved, he thought.

“I’m… I don’t really know how I am, Chief. I want to believe my father… I desperately want to believe him…” Della wrapped her arms around her upper body.

“Look… why don’t you lay down and rest a while? It’s been an emotional day.”

“I should just go home… I need to get some rest…”

Perry risked wrapping his hands over hers where they crossed to clasp her upper arms. “Della… please… humor me? Just take a nap… Mom will make dinner and then I promise that I’ll take you back to your apartment.”

“I… I need to call my brother…”

“I have a phone.” Perry moved to his bedroom door and opened it. “Use the extension in here. You’ll have some privacy and you can lay down at the same time.”

Della’s consent was obviously reluctant but Perry was willing to take what he could get at this point. He carefully pulled the door closed as she disappeared inside.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Perry turned to find his mother glaring at him, arms folded across her chest and foot tapping furiously.

This time Perry really didn’t know what he’d done. “What?! I’m trying to look after the mother of my child. What’s wrong with that?”

“Perry! I did NOT raise my child to be this STUPID!” Mina threw her hands up in the air. “Have you thought about what I asked you last night? Have you even considered that you might be sending Della mixed signals? On the one hand you are so protective and concerned and then you abandon her for your ex-girlfriend?”

Perry shook his head in frustration. “I… I’m not trying… Look, Mom… I’m so confused. I don’t know what to do… I’m just trying to do what is right… taking care of Della feels right.”

“Getting Della in your bed any way you can feels right…”

Perry was shocked speechless, in part because he had been hoping that he might join Della in her nap and when they woke…”

“I do know how men think, son, and your father was a randy devil too.”

“MOTHER!” Perry half bellowed, half whispered. “I do not need to hear this!”

“So you don’t want to have sex with your wife?”

Perry glanced somewhat fearfully at the closed bedroom door as he hissed at his mother. “I am NOT having this conversation with you, Mother.”

“Well you need to talk to someone. How many women have you slept with, Perry? Two that I am sure of but I suspect there have been many more. Young men always seem to find female companionship, especially when they are as handsome as you are.”

Perry shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away but there wasn’t really any place to escape.

“Men can happily have sex with any attractive female who is willing but it’s different for women… for most women. Della felt an emotional connection to you… she cares for you. Spending the night with you wasn’t a casual thing to her.”

“It wasn’t casual to me either, Mom… Look, I know that I care about Della. I just don’t know if I’m ready to be a husband and a father.”

“Would you be ready if Laura was the mother?”

Perry was glad his back was to his mother so she couldn’t see his eyes roll. “Honestly… I NEVER thought about having children with Laura… She’d begun hinting about marriage… but that was about making her more viable as a political candidate, not about having kids.”

“And were you listening to those hints, Perry? You said that you broke up several months ago… but you don’t seem to have really ever stopped seeing each other. If, God forbid, you and Della don’t make this marriage work will you go marry Laura?”

Perry snorted. “A divorced man? Definitely not the appropriate husband for a Senator or Governor.”

“So you recognize her ambition? That attracts you?” Mina’s tone had changed from harsh to curious.

“Laura… she’s a beautiful woman, Mother. She’s intelligent… witty… I enjoy spending time with her… sometimes.”

“Do you love her, Perry? Does she love you? If she loves you it won’t matter that you’re divorced.”

Perry slumped into a chair, his head falling down in his hands. “Really? No. I care about Laura… but I’m not in love with her.”

“Then why can’t you just tell her you are a married man and be done with it?”

“Laura is also spiteful… vindictive… she doesn’t like to lose.”

“So you are going to hide your child from her… from the world? For how long? Della may not want to be hidden.”

“I know that! I just… “

“How do you try a case, Perry? What is your process?’

“Wha…?” Mina’s quick swerve in the conversation caught Perry off guard. “I… gather facts, review the evidence and find the answer.”

“If you’re stuck? Things aren’t clicking?”

“I try to think outside the box. I send Paul after even more evidence and I talk it through with Della… over and over until I figure it out.”

“Do you think that might work with this problem? You could give it a try. I especially like the ‘talk with Della’ part, although I might add ‘listen to Della’ too.”

PDPDPDPDPD

Feeling Della stir in his arms, Perry tightened his hold on her slightly. After his discussion with his mother he’d snuck into the bedroom to check on Della and found her curled up on his bed fast asleep. He’d slipped off her shoes and sat back to watch her, his mind whirling through the discussion with his mother. Eventually his mind had grown exhausted and he’d laid down on the other side of the bed. When he awoke he found that they’d both migrated to the center of the bed, Della cuddled up beside him wrapped in his arms. Rather than shift her away, he stayed in that position, contemplating how pleasant her body felt…how comfortable he was holding her.

Della’s body jerked as she woke suddenly, a scream rising in her throat. 

“Shhh… it’s just me.” Perry whispered in her hair.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” Della stuttered as she tried to move away but Perry held fast. 

“Stay here… please? Just for a little while.”

Hesitantly Della settled back into his embrace.

Perry rubbed her back soothingly. “I thought maybe we could talk.”

“We’ve talked this to death, Perry. Nothing has changed.”

“Not about the baby, Della… I think we need to have the talk we should have had that morning… A little while ago Mom asked me how I solved a case… what steps do I take to figure out how to save our clients, then she suggested I try that in our case. I think that the talk we should have had could provide vital information… for both of us.”

Della sighed. “If you like…”

“So I guess I’ll go first? I didn’t invite you to join me at the conference to seduce you.”

“I never thought that you did. But since you brought it up, why did you ask me?”

“I’ve given that a lot of thought. You helped me so much with the speech. I admit that I was a little nervous. I thought that having you there… having one person I knew was absolutely in my corner would help. You did help, Della. Just looking at your smiling face in the audience… I was able to focus on you and everything just went so smoothly.”

“You did a wonderful job, Chief. Everyone thought so.”

“But I know it wouldn’t have been as wonderful if you hadn’t been there. Della, from the first moment that you walked into my office I was attracted to you. Honestly how could any man not be? Then I found out so many other things about you… your kindness, your efficiency… that list is endless. My attraction only increased. But I was involved… and then I wasn’t. I thought about asking you out… every single day I thought about it… but I was afraid you would say no… or that a personal relationship might mess up our professional relationship.”

“It would be idiotic of me to deny that I was attracted to you as well. But as you say… we work so well together…”

“I guess the conference gave me the opportunity to ask you out beneath the guise of work in a way. You looked so beautiful that night, Della. We kissed. Oh how I had been wanting to kiss you… dreaming of kissing you… and you tasted so sweet. I just wanted to keep on tasting and I let things get out of hand. Even then I wasn’t thinking of seducing you… only of the way your kisses made me feel. You kissed me like… like you wanted to kiss me forever… I wanted that too… and I couldn’t stop. I have never been intimate with a woman without protection, not once… But I swear I never even thought of it and I am so sorry. I should have been responsible.”

“We drank a lot of champagne…”

“I wasn’t drunk, Della. Relaxed, yes… but I was in complete control of my faculties. I took advantage of you…”

“No, Perry, you didn’t. I wasn’t drunk either. I could have stopped you. I just didn’t want to. Your kisses made me feel… alive in a way I’ve never felt before… and I didn’t want it to stop. I was stupid and naïve… I never thought about… consequences… getting pregnant. I just wanted… you. I just wanted to be with you. Even if I had realized it could happen I don’t know if I would have stopped.”

“I care about you, Della, so much that I don’t even know how to put it into words. But I just feel so blindsided… If I ever thought about a wife and children it was way in the future.”

“With Laura? I realize now that you still love her, Chief.”

“No, Miss Street. I NEVER imagined Laura with anybody’s children. And as for loving her… perhaps I thought I did once… but not now… not for a long time.”

“Well at least you haven’t completely lost your mind.” Perry could feel Della’s smile against his chest where her head rested. He laughed and brushed his lips against her forehead.

“I think what happened was probably inevitable, Della. Perhaps the close proximity and the champagne helped hasten things but I couldn’t have gone on hiding my attraction to you forever.”

“Nor I to you… but it doesn’t really change anything, does it?”

“I don’t know… perhaps… A lot of things have happened in the last week, Della. We’ve done what we had to do to protect the baby so we have a little time to try and sort things out… to analyze the evidence as it were. Let’s not rush into any more decisions.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD


	7. The Annual Bar Association Christmas Dance

"Good morning, Della."

“Good morning, Chief.” His secretary greeted him with a bright smile. “The mail is on your desk ready and waiting”

Perry dropped his briefcase by his chair then moved to the closet to hang his coat but his attention was distracted by his wife moving about the room performing her morning tasks. The aroma of fresh coffee wafted through the room as Della placed her chair and pulled out her notebook and pencils.

The slim navy skirt she wore betrayed no hint of the secret they still shared. He couldn’t believe that well into her fourth month she was still as slender as a willow. With morning sickness now gone, Della seemed to blossom with each passing day and Perry would be the first to admit he was entranced with every subtle change.

“Chief? The mail?” Della’s prompting drew Perry out of his thoughts and back to the office and the neatly sorted mail his secretary was pointing at. With a deep sigh he placed his coat on the hanger and shuffled his feet across the floor.

Della laughed at his reluctance. “It isn’t too terrible this morning. Several Christmas cards and a few invitations to holiday parties…” Her laughter returned as Mason’s nose wrinkled with distaste. 

“Whose parties?”

“The Annual Bar Association Christmas Dance.”

“The Bar Association Dance… what do you say, Della? An evening of fine dining and dancing?”

She looked up in surprise. “Me? You want me to go with you?”

Perry was taken aback. “Well who else would I take? Of course you…”

Della shook her head slightly. “No… I don’t think so…”

“And why not?” Perry pulled Della over to stand in front of him and lifted her chin so that she had to meet his eyes. “We’ve been to dinner… been dancing several times over the last few months.”

“Yes but… I’ll have to wear a formal gown… a form fitting gown…”

“You look beautiful in formal gowns. We’ll get you a new one.”

“Chief!” Her hand drifted to her waist, her eyebrows raised.

Perry rolled his eyes. “Oh please! You haven’t gained an ounce.”

“I’ve gained six pounds. It will show…”

‘Okay,’ Perry muttered to himself. ‘Hormones…’ He released her and moved around his desk to sit in his chair. “Call that boutique you like so much. Get the owner to design something just for you. An original gown for an original woman. But I bet you a steak dinner that she won’t even notice your six pounds.”

He locked his eyes with hers, daring her to argue with him again. He knew he had her when the corners of her mouth began to twitch.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry won the bet. The dress that Della’s designer friend had created for her was exquisite on her… and she still looked as slender as a willow. White jersey shot with gold strands draped over one shoulder across a fitted bodice (fitted to perfection in Perry’s mind). The flowing skirt fell from a slightly higher waist line than fashionable but on Della it was perfection. A sheer gold scarf draped around her throat, the ends flowing down her back.

“Have I told you that you look stunning, Mrs. Mason?” Perry murmured as he helped Della out of the car. Tossing the keys to the waiting valet, he tucked her arm through his, his gaze riveted to her as they headed into the hotel.

“You may have mentioned it, Chief, but it is nice to hear again… especially since I gained another pound…” Della’s frown caused Perry to chuckle.

“You are supposed to gain some weight, you know.”

“But once I start obviously showing… well, things get even more complicated.”

“But tonight you aren’t… and we are going to have a marvelous time. I believe you own me a steak dinner by the way.”

“You…” Della swatted Perry’s arm playfully just as a familiar voice hailed them.

Paul slipped up behind them, a pretty young blonde on his arm. “Wow beautiful! You look… beautiful! You both know Lydia Connelly? From Cooper Frazier on the third floor?”

“Of course. How lovely you look, Miss Connelly.” Perry then Della shook the young lady’s hand. “Thanks for joining this old reprobate tonight.”

“Not a problem at all, Mr. Mason. Paul is a very charming old reprobate… and an excellent dancer.”

“She certainly has your number, Paul,” Della drawled with a smirk on her face.

“I may only practice corporate law but I think I’m still a pretty good judge of character,” Lydia responded. Paul grinned, his shoulders popping up and back as she continued, “And Paul is definitely a character!”

The group exploded into laughter, even Paul taking the gentle ribbing in typical good-natured fashion. The ladies excused themselves to freshen up while the gentlemen checked their coats. Perry had just taken the claim ticket for Della’s fur stole when he heard Paul swear under his breath.

“What’s wrong?”

Paul simply inclined his head toward the entryway. Perry’s eyes followed that path and then he swore as well.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Lights of soft red, green and white were strung across the ceiling of the darkened ballroom. Along with the poinsettias and gaily decorated Christmas trees they gave the venue a distinct holiday feel. The women ooh’d and aah’d as the men led them across the floor to a table near the corner. Perry couldn’t take his eyes off of Della and the way she seemed to sparkle along with the lights.

“How about I get us some drinks?” Paul asked just as soon as they had claimed their space. “Lydia, you wanna help me carry?” The cut of his eyebrows away from the table was not lost on either woman although he was trying to be discrete. Nodding her agreement, Lydia quickly stood and took his arm.

Della turned to Perry, eyebrows raised. “Subtle, counselor… very subtle. What’s wrong?”

Perry took her hand and raised it, turning it at the last moment so that his lips brushed over her palm. “I’m here with the most beautiful woman on the planet. What could be wrong?”

“Shoveling blarney? It must be very bad.”

“How do you know me so well, Miss Street? Not bad but… while you were in the ladies room… Paul saw… Laura is here.”

Della tried to hold her face steady but Perry saw the blink and you miss it falter before she recovered. “It doesn’t matter, Della. She’s unimportant. I just didn’t want you to be blindsided. She’ll probably… speak at least…”

“It’s a Bar Association event, Chief. If I had thought about it I would have expected she would be here. What surprises me more is that she didn’t try to entice you into being her escort.” 

A reply leapt to Perry’s lips but he quickly bit it back, knowing now was not the time to remind Della of the last time he’d seen his former lover.

“I’m fine, Chief. I can handle Laura if the need arises.”

“I’m going to do my best to make sure it doesn’t. Besides, scuttlebutt says that Laura has taken a job in Denver. This may be the last time we have to deal with her. So let’s try to have a good time. They will start serving dinner soon and then I get to take my beautiful girl in my arms and twirl you around the floor. I want every dance, Della.

“That would be wise. It wouldn’t do to have someone else picking up on my expanding waistline.”

“Della! You haven’t gained an inch! Not a single inch!”

“I feel it, Chief. At least I’m not getting sick at all hours anymore. But I can feel the changes.”

‘I wish you’d let me feel.’ The thought sprang into Perry’s mind involuntarily. ‘At least I’ll get to hold her while we dance though.’

The couples found themselves surrounded by several of Perry’s law school classmates and colleagues from Lydia’s corporate law firm so dinner passed pleasantly, laughter and drink flowing freely. To Della’s surprise Perry joined her once again in drinking only sparkling cider, indistinguishable from their companion’s champagne. For Perry’s part he was tickled to see Della loosen up and let herself have fun. Nevertheless both he and Paul surreptitiously kept their eyes peeled for any unwanted visitors. 

Finally the band took the stage and Perry jumped to his feet. As the opening bars of ‘Sentimental Reasons’ started her held his hand out to Della with a smile.

Once she was in his arms, both moving in expert time to the music, Perry forgot about other worries. He pulled her close, much closer than a boss should dance with his secretary, but he didn’t care. She’d bewitched him, as she always did, he realized. She cautioned him once, but he simply spun her around and pulled her even closer. Della gave a capitulating shrug and lay her cheek against his shoulder as the music overtook them.

How long they danced, Perry couldn’t guess. Several gentlemen, strangers and friends alike tried to cut in but Della graciously rebuffed them all. The few that were more insistent were quickly sent on their way by a glaring Mason.

“You don’t have to be such a bear,” Della laughed at him. “I wouldn’t have minded dancing with Paul or even Mr. Burger.”

“Only me, baby. I told you…” His words were cut off as another couple bumped into them.

“I’m so sorry,” the gentleman offered but the obviously false tone of his dancing partner drowned him out.

“Perry!” Laura purred, her hand snaking around his arm. “Darling! How clumsy of us! I do hope you’ll forgive me. I was just so captivated by Glenn I completely lost my way. Perry Mason, this is Glen Robertson… of the Denver Robertson’s?”

Perry dutifully shook hands with Glenn, keeping a firm hold on Della’s waist with his left arm. When it became obvious that Laura wasn’t going to continue the introductions Perry took over. “My… secretary, Miss Della Street.”

Only because he was coming to know her so well could Perry see the consternation in Della’s otherwise smiling features. She thanked Robertson gracefully when he complimented her loveliness and offered a smiling nod to Laura who completely ignored her. 

“I know, let’s change partners. I need to speak with Perry about something and I’m sure you’ll find her a perfectly adequate partner, Glenn.” Laura moved toward Perry, her arms extended but was shocked when he shook his head with a smile. “I’m sorry, Laura but whatever it is will have to wait. All of Della’s dances are promised to me tonight.” He swept Della back into his arms.

"You know you've infuriated her," Della observed as Perry twirled her away. He was deliberately keeping his back to Laura so he couldn’t see the anger in her eyes as Della could.

“Laura has her own date. She understands.”

Della’s raised eyebrows conveyed her skepticism but she said nothing.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	8. Screw Up...

In spite of Perry’s optimism Della knew that Laura would return and she was correct. After almost an hour of dancing they took a break to have a drink and to refresh themselves. Somehow Della just knew that the ladies room would be where Laura made her move so she delayed as long as possible but eventually Lydia asked Della to accompany her.

“How lovely to see you, Della!” Laura’s voice dripped light and sweetness but the bitter undertone was obvious. Della simply continued to touch up her face powder.

“Nice to see you, Laura.” Della closed her compact with a decisive snap and dropped it back into her bag as she turned. “It’s been a wonderful party, thus far...”

“Your dress is quite becoming. I don’t recognize the designer?” The ‘meow’ was implied. Lydia inched closer to Della as a small crowd of women began to collect around them. 

“Em… you wouldn’t. It’s custom. A bit extravagant but Perry insisted.” Della was trying to be a lady but there was a tiny devil perched on her shoulder.

“He does like for his companions to be well dressed.” Laura eyed her rival critically. “Interesting cut. Perfect to hide weight gain.”

Della felt the flush in her cheeks but bit her tongue, knowing that Laura couldn’t have any idea how close to how her little jab hit. 

“You must be more careful, dear. Perry likes for his woman to be in excellent shape. You can’t let yourself go, you know. Not since you are obviously attempting to sleep your way to the top.” A collective gasp went up from all the occupants in the room but Della continued to ignore the other woman as she fluffed her curls.

“Has it worked, Della? Have you managed to lure Perry into bed? I’m sure he’s been lonely without me… Or perhaps his taste hasn’t sunk quite that low yet…”

“Hmm… I heard that you’ve just accepted a new position in Denver. Since you are obviously so skilled in ‘moving up’ perhaps you could give me some pointers?”

A low buzz started among the bystanders but Della simply continued to smile graciously, not a hint of malice showing in her beautiful features. “If you’ll excuse us. Our gentlemen are waiting. Lydia…” The young attorney followed Della out the door, her shocked face changing into a smiling giggle as they cleared the room.

Perry and Paul waited for their girls just outside the door to the ballroom but the gossip from the ladies room preceded their dates. All eyes were on Della as she approached Perry, a rueful smile on her face. “Sorry to be so long.”

“Not a problem,” Perry glanced around, noting the whispering couples and wondering what was going on. He didn’t have to wait long.

“How DARE you! You little…” Laura’s voice was laced with fury as she approached Perry and Della, barely managing to bite back more unpleasant words. Glen’s murmured caution as he approached made her realize that everyone’s attention was focus solely on her, Laura fought to pull her public persona back in place. 

Perry was stunned. He’d never seen Laura lose her temper like that, at least not in public. He laid a hand on her forearm. “Why don’t we find someplace… private to continue this discussion?”

“There is nothing to discuss!” Laura hissed while struggling to maintain her smile. “Your secretary insulted me and I won’t tolerate it! Fire her, Perry.”

“Let’s talk about this, Laura. I’m sure if Della said something that upset you she didn’t mean to.”

“Of course she meant too! Now every woman that was in there is telling her husband that I was offered a junior partnership at the most prestigious firm in Colorado because I slept with the boss!”

Perry looked shocked and more than a little flummoxed. He remained speechless.

“Fire her, Perry, or I’ll sue for slander!” Laura latched on to Glen’s arm and dragged him toward the ballroom.

“She’ll calm down,” Perry turned to reassure Della. “You’ll apologize and everything will be fine. She won’t sue.”

To his surprise Della simply looked… sad as she stared back at him. 

“Mr. Mason, it wasn’t…” Della laid a cautioning hand on Lydia’s arm as she turned to the younger woman. Perry couldn’t see the slight shake of Della’s head but Paul made note of it.

“The problem is between Laura and me… and I don’t choose to deal with it anymore tonight. I believe that I want to go home. Oh, don’t bother,” she continued when Mason started to speak. “I’ll catch a taxi.” 

“Nonsense. Paul and I will take you home.” One look at Lydia’s face and Paul knew not to protest.

“Della is my date. I will take her home.”

“Actually, I’d rather go with Paul.” Della turned heel and headed toward the exit, leaving Perry standing with his mouth gaping, wondering what had just happened.

Before Perry could decide whether or not to follow his retreating wife all of the onlookers began to stir, filling the center of the room and blocking his view. Perhaps, he decided, he should give Della a little time to calm down. In the meantime he would go find Laura and smooth over her ruffled feelings.

Perry finally found Laura in a secluded corner on the terrace taking out her frustration on her hapless date. Taking a deep breath he forged forward. Being named in a slander suit was the last thing that he and Della needed right now.

“Go get me a drink, Glen.” Laura demanded when she saw Perry approaching. “Champagne. Bring the bottle.” As soon as Glen left, she threw herself at Perry, wrapping her arms around his torso. She hit him with such force that his arms came around her involuntarily as he struggled to stay upright.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down, darling. I knew you would fire her!” She nuzzled her face into his neck, her lips working on spots that she knew from experience would excite him.

Perry fought the feeling as he tried to put a little space between them. Laura simply held on tighter. “Laura! You have a date!”

“Glen?” Her muffled voice drifted up from his chest. “He’s just a friend. He knows that you and I are…” Her words were momentarily lost as her lips caressed his skin. “I was so frustrated… that horrid secretary wouldn’t let me talk to you.”

“Stop it!” This time the authority Perry projected caused Laura to raise her head and he quickly pulled her arms away and stepped back. “This idea of suing Della for slander is simply ridiculous. You have to calm down.”

“You DIDN’T fire her? Perry! I told you that she had to go! Darling, I can forgive you anything but you simply have to get rid of her. I mean it, Perry. It’s her or me!”

Mason was stunned at the ultimatum. Did his former girlfriend really believe that he would do anything she commanded of him? “I don’t take orders, Laura.”

“Darling…” Laura’s voice was suddenly soothing and seductive. “I just lost my temper… but please think about it, Perry. We were fine until… you can’t see that she’s after you... she’s playing you. We are so good together. It would be a shame to lose that…” Adept at reading Perry’s face, she continued. “I’ll give you some time to think about it, Darling. I did come with Glen… it would be rude of me to continue to ignore him. Call me tomorrow, darling.”

Perry was still standing speechless when Laura disappeared, his amazing brain stumped at trying to reason out how a perfectly lovely evening dancing with Della had slid into such a disarray so quickly.

"Mason... you okay?” The question from the familiar voice seeped through Perry’s thought processes, bringing him back to the moment.

“Hamilton… did you say something?” Perry turned toward the railing and stared out into the night, not really in the mood for a judicial discussion with the prosecutor.

“Just making sure you had survived. Rough evening, huh?” Hamilton leaned back against the railing beside Mason and puffed away at his freshly lit cigarette. “Hell, even my wife is ready to pop your lady friend there.” Smoke in hand, he gestured in the general direction that Laura had disappeared. “Joy was furious at the things she said to your Miss Street in the ladies room... the smut she implied. Said she would have lost her manners, but your secretary… Miss Street made her point but was always the lady. Joy wants to get to know Della better, even asked if it would be a conflict of interest if she invited her to lunch.” Burger laughed. “Imagine that…”

"What exactly did she say?" Perry questioned cautiously. "Della wouldn't give me any specifics."

“Typical female stuff, Joy said. She made a dig at Miss Street’s dress and then insinuated that she had gained weight.”

“Oh shit!” Perry whispered, knowing how that particular remark would affect Della. “What else?”

“Well apparently the kicker was that Laura told Della she’d better get herself back into shape since she was… well… that you liked for your… umm... romantic partners to be fit and that she was trying to sleep her way to… That is when Della said…so sweetly according to Joy, that since Laura had just gotten a new job perhaps she could give Della some pointers. Then Della turned around and left.”

“Oh god… oh god…” Perry’s head sank into his hands, elbows propped on the balustrade. “Hamilton… I am an IDIOT!”

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

“Okay, beautiful… spill it.” Paul commanded as his car neared Della’s apartment building. “What did the bitch do?”

“PAUL!” Lydia was shocked. 

“It’s our pet name for her.”

Della, sitting on the other side of Lydia in the front seat of Paul’s small car, turned to stare out the window.

“It isn’t important, Paul. Just Laura being typical nasty Laura. I expected it. The entire incident was insignificant.”

“So insignificant that you ran away?”

“I didn’t run, Paul. It was just time to leave. I am pr… obably just overtired. It’s been a very long week.”

Paul pulled up to the curb and left the motor running. “Not good enough. If you don’t tell me then Lydia will.”

“Lydia won’t tell you because there is nothing to tell. Laura made a catty comment to me and I responded… I shouldn’t have… I know better than to let her get to me... but I did. I’m sure she is crying on Perry’s shoulder right now. Thank you for the ride home. Lydia, I’m so sorry that I cut your evening short.” With those words, Della jumped out of the car and headed toward the entrance to her apartment building.

Paul turned to Lydia who shrugged then inclined her head toward Della. “Go.”

The detective smiled his thanks. “I won’t be long,” and hopped out of the car in hot pursuit.

“Go back to your date, Paul.” Della didn’t turn around as she struggled to fit her key into the lock of the entry door. 

“Lydia’s good. Look beautiful,” Paul finally had to grab Della’s shoulders and spin her to face him. “Neither you nor Perry have confirmed the reason why you married so quickly but I am a damn good detective and I did spend three days trapped on a train with your detoxing father so I’ve got a pretty good idea…”

Della’s face fell. “I… I thought Perry would have told you… Men talk you know…” she laughed nervously. 

“Well yours didn’t. But the fact that you are living here and Perry is living at his place is a really big clue that something isn’t going well and I’m guessing that is because of Laura.”

“Laura is only a symptom, Paul.” Della’s hand drifted to her abdomen, something Paul had noticed happening with more and more frequency over the last few months. “She isn’t the problem. I know you mean well… but I really don’t want to stand here discussing this with you right now.”

“You know he’ll come after you.”

“I doubt it… but if he does I can handle it. Take Lydia out to some nice club. Drink and dance the night away. She’s a really nice girl, Paul.”

“She is… but no one is more important than you right now, beautiful. If you need me… if things don’t work out… well, hey… Paul Drake Jr. isn’t a bad name.”

“Oh Paul.” Tears crept into Della’s eyes. “You are the best… absolutely the best.”

Della squeezed his hand tightly and raised her lips to his cheek. Paul accepted the token of affection with typical easy humor but just as she was pulling back he shifted so that his lips brushed over hers and lingered.

Her hand patted his chest as she pulled back. “He’s your best friend, Paul.”

“You’d be worth it, beautiful. I think we could be really good together.” His cheeky grin told Della that he was kidding her… at least partially. 

“Go… Show Lydia a great time… like only the famous Paul Drake can.”

His infectious laugh burst forth as he saw Della through the door then headed back to the car.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"Are you in love with her?"

“… No… I probably could have been… but by the time I met her she was already taken. I was out of town, you see, so I didn’t meet her until four hours after he’d hired her.”

“That quickly?”

“Neither one of them knew it… or wouldn’t have admitted to it… but it was so obvious from the second I entered the room. Those two were meant for each other.”

“They don’t seem happy now. You could…”

Paul reached out and squeezed Lydia’s hand, amazed at her insight and understanding. “I will always be there if she needs me… but he’ll never give up on her. One day the fool is going to realize exactly what he’s got… and no one will celebrate that day more than me.”

“You are a very special man, Paul Drake.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry knocked and waited… and knocked again. He hadn’t really expected her to answer but he had to try. Flipping through the keys on his chain he found the right one and inserted it into the lock.

The apartment was dark but the glowing tip of a lit cigarette gave his wife’s position away. He faltered momentarily; Della had almost completely stopped smoking since finding out about the pregnancy. The fact that she was doing so now was telling. Taking a deep breath, he moved expertly through the darkened apartment toward the chair where she sat staring through the window into the night.

“I’m an idiot.” He laid a hand lightly on her shoulder.

“Yes, you are.” She agreed without moving her gaze from the starry sky.

“I’m sorry.” That evoked a response. Stubbing the half-finished cigarette out in the nearby ashtray, she stood.

“There’s no reason to be sorry, Perry. You were simply standing up for the woman you love.”

Tears he could have handled. Shouting and anger he was expecting. But Della’s simple response, the calmness emanating from her unnerved him. 

"I am NOT in love with Laura!"

Della shrugged. “Your actions say otherwise.”

Something inside Perry snapped. Della was always talking about action so... His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him before she was even aware he’d moved. Holding her tightly he attacked her lips with his; one large handholding her face immobile as he devoured her sweetness. To his surprise Della responded in kind, mouth opening to his insistent tongue as her hands slid in to fist his hair. Moving closer, he pressed the length of his body against hers, allowing her to feel exactly what she aroused in him.

Moonlight shot through the window, silvery tendrils surrounding them in its spell as hands began to roam. Perry’s lips shifted to Della’s jaw and around into her neck as she kissed her way down his chest, following the trail of buttons she was releasing on his dress shirt. 

Perry moaned as his fingers clawed at Della’s gown, searching for the hidden zipper. He’d just found it, releasing it enough for the gown to slide from her shoulder, when he felt the change in her. Her body stiffened and she tried to push him away.

“No!” Perry refused to let her go, pulling her hips flush with his while he tried to recapture her lips.

"Perry!" Della pushed harder but Perry was unconvinced and unwilling to give up. Her body told him that she wanted him, her breasts heaving with tight extended peaks drilling into his chest as she alternately pushed and scratched at him. Yanking her gown down to pool at her waist, he bent and attacked those peaks with his mouth. The moan the emerged from Della went straight to his groin as reason faded.

“Please…” The single whispered word, along with the wetness that splashed against his cheek broke through his stupor as loud words couldn’t. He loosened his grip but continued to hold her in the circle of his arms as he raised his head and laid his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, they stood together for long moments sharing each other’s breath. Perry’s lips brushed across Della’s cheeks, kissing her tears away which caused even more to fall.

Scooping her up into his arms, Perry dropped down into the chair Della had just vacated and settled her into his lap. “What the hell is going on?” He muttered to himself as much as Della.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled.

“What’s going on, Baby? You wanted me as much as I want you. I know that last time probably wasn’t the greatest experience for you but I can make it so much better… We just need to find our…”

Della raised a hand to stroke his cheek, her face still buried in his neck.

“We can’t find something that isn’t there to begin with. I can’t be what you want, Perry… as much as I want you… as much as I want to be with you… In the end both of us would regret it.” Della sighed and continued. “When I was in my last year of high school I was engaged.”

Perry started, amazed both at the information and at the sharp pang of jealousy that shot through him. 

“Michael was the son of my father’s competitor. Dad and Mr. Domenico were talking about a business merger and what better way to cement that than having your children get married.”

“An arranged marriage? In this day and age?”

“For a while things were really nice. My dad… he was more like the father I remembered from my childhood. Michael was several years older than me, had finished college. He was devilishly good looking and fun to be with. I was flattered… I was happy… but as time went on I realized that I wasn’t in love… and neither was he, at least not with me. Breaking the engagement was one of the hardest things that I’ve ever done, because I broke the merger as well. But Michael thanked me for doing what he didn’t have the courage to do.”

“That’s when you came to Mae in California?”

“Fled to Mae. I knew the repercussions… but I didn’t want that life… I couldn’t live with that regret.”

Pushing out of his lap and up to her feet, Della tugged her bodice back over her breasts with a rueful smile. When he reached for her hand she allowed him to take it. Perry kissed her open palm gently. “I can’t really imagine that I would ever regret being with you, Della. And I’d work very hard to make sure you didn’t regret it either.”

This statement earned him a brief kiss on the cheek before she pulled away. “Ultimately you would. I can’t be Laura. I won’t pretend to be.” When he would have interjected she shushed him. “As amazing as making… having sex with you would be… I deserve better, Perry. I deserve a man who wants me and only me... who’s ready to commit to me alone... who loves me and me alone. In spite of the situation we find ourselves in I deserve to be more than second best.”

She moved toward the bedroom door. “If you have to go to her I understand… I… I’ll try to, at least. Please lock the door behind you.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry wandered into his bathroom, still completely confused by what had happened. Della wanted to be with him. Her body had admitted it even if her lips still denied. Had he persisted in his attentions even now they’d be in bed together, wrapped in each other’s bodies while he pleasured her the way she deserved, the way he’d wanted to since… since the first time he saw her. But when he felt her tears on his cheek he couldn’t continue.

He screwed the hot water tap in the shower to its maximum capacity and began to strip away his clothes as he waited for the water to warm up. Stark naked, he decided to brush his teeth so he moved back to the sink. 

'What had stopped her?' he wondered. If only she would let him show her that he cared for her things would be better... he just knew it. The way she’d kissed him… just thinking about the feel of her mouth on his lips, on his body… ‘Damn!’ He was aroused again.

As he brushed away he stared at his reflection in the mirror, attempting to take stock of what he saw. He knew he was attractive to women; he’d certainly been hit on often enough over the years. So why did Della keep raising him to the brink and then pushing him away. She obviously wanted him. His chest was even covered with lipstick kisses, he noted, bright red lipstick kisses that proclaimed her passion for him. Bright red lipstick… With a sinking feeling Perry realized that he’d spent the evening wanting to kiss Della’s plump PINK lips… and that the woman wearing red lipstick was Laura.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	9. Searching for Answers

Christmas came and went and Perry wasn’t sorry to see it go. While Della appeared bright and early for work the Monday following the Bar Association dinner she resisted any more discussion about what had happened. They settled back into their work routine as usual, but the subtle tension that existed at some level between them since the wedding continued to grow and there were no more interludes where they seemed to find their footing. Perry knew that he had to do something about it but he didn’t know what. Every time he was close to figuring things out something would interrupt his thought processes. Laura’s continued calls didn’t help the situation either. At least she dropped her threats to sue Della after a few days, finally figuring out that Perry wasn’t going to budge. 

Mina Mason arrived to spend Christmas with her son and his bride, her disappointment obvious to Perry when she discovered the couple still living in separate apartments, seemingly farther apart than ever. Della and Mae, along with Paul, had joined them for a low key Christmas dinner; the big detective working doubly hard to alleviate the somber mood. Watching Della pick at her food, recognizing that she actually seemed thinner, made Perry realize that this had to end. He had to get himself together and make some decisions and stick to them… and he had to do it quickly for both of their sakes.

A phone call out of the blue two days after Christmas provided the opportunity. Before Perry had opened his own practice he had worked as a junior associate at a large corporate law firm in the city. A case that he’d been involved in was coming up for appeal and his former client was reassembling his legal team to bring his new representation up to speed. The client had moved to Nevada and asked Perry to join the meeting at his home there.

Perry did feel some remorse when his mother protested his quick trip but he would be back by the first of the year and he didn’t think Della was inclined to spend New Year’s Eve with him. Besides, he rationalized, his absence would give Mina and Della time to get to know each other even better, since Mina planned to stay through the end of the year. 

Della had nothing to say about the trip when he asked her to clear his calendar so he didn’t think that she cared. He’d noticed that she was quieter… more contemplative… she was trying to make a decision as well. He only hoped that by the time he returned from his trip he would know what he wanted and he expressed that thought to her mother.

“Perhaps by the time you return, Della will know what she wants as well” was Mina’s insightful response.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

“When’s the boss leaving?” Paul plopped down in his favorite chair, watching with amusement as Della scurried around gathering papers and packing Mason’s large brief case.

“He’ll be here any minute to pick this up on his way to the airport. His plane leaves at three.”

“Why aren’t you going with him?” Paul challenged.

Della refused to meet his eyes. “There isn’t any need for me to. He was involved in this case before he started his own practice. “It’s a civil case and I don’t have any firsthand knowledge about the proceedings so I’d just be in the way.”

“Hmm… and the other attorneys involved will be there as well?”

“Of course. It’s important that the new firm have as much information as possible about the first trial as they go into the appeal.”

“And he didn’t ask you to go... And you think that SHE is going to be there.”

“Paul…” Della’s tone reflected her exasperation. “I don’t know who is going to be there... but if Perry wants to spend time with Laura then he is going to. Nothing I do is going to change that. He didn’t ask to be saddled with a wife and a baby…”

“Dammit, Beautiful! Stop it!”

To say Della was stunned was an understatement. While she knew that Paul’s language could be salty he very seldom used profanity around her and NEVER at her.

“You keep saying that over and over… Perry didn’t ask for this. Well guess what? Neither did you! You didn’t get pregnant on purpose. Stop making excuses for him!”

“No, but… I should have…” Paul stood and grabbed her shoulders, his shaking stopping her protestations.

“You should have what? You got carried away in the moment. Perry Mason has had an active and healthy sex life for well over a decade at least and how many women has he impregnated? NONE! Ergo he knows how the hell to prevent it. So why didn’t he practice that prevention with you as he obviously has with every other woman he’s slept with? You haven’t seen her bitchesty walking around with a baby bump, have you?”

“You know as well as I do that Perry would…”

“Della, consciously or not, Perry made the choice to risk a pregnancy with you. I happen to know for a FACT that he NEVER took that risk with ANY other woman.”

“What does that matter, Paul? He didn’t risk it because he didn’t want it… marriage, children… none of it.”

“Not with them… but with you, beautiful? Somewhere deep inside he knew that you were the one…”

Della shook her head. “I was convenient, Paul. Oh, I know that Perry cares about me. He’s a kind and caring man. But he… well, he needed sex and I… I was available and willing…”

“You aren’t the kind of woman who is just willing… You’re crazy about him, Beautiful. Everybody knows that… except him and maybe you.

Not knowing what to say, Della simply shook her head. 

Paul perched on the edge of Perry’s desk and laid a hand on Della’s crossed arms. “I’ll shut up now… except to say this… He broke up with the British bit… witch. He’d put up with her for years… but you showed up and… I know it took six months or more… but I also know that you are the reason.”

“That’s ridiculous, Paul. Besides, who knows when or if they ever really parted? She certainly doesn’t seem to think so. She calls and he jumps. I am beginning to understand that it will always be that way.”

“Don’t be too sure, my girl. Now come here.” Paul pulled her into his arms for a brotherly embrace and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Remember, I am here for you no matter what happens. I will always be there for your baby, whenever you need me… for whatever you need me for.”

Della laid her head on Paul’s shoulder as she returned the embrace. “I know, Paul, and I can’t tell you how comforting I find that.” She didn’t notice the door to her office, barely cracked, silently slip back onto the latch.

“Della,” Paul pushed her back and tilted her head up to look at him. “Why can’t you admit it… at least to me? Just say the words.”

“Paul…” Della’s voice held caution but the tone didn’t deter the detective.

“Just three little words, Beautiful. Admit it… just once…”

Della sighed. “You win. I love him. I love Perry. Does that make you happy?”

The silly grin on Paul’s face said it did. 

PDPDPDPDPD

Perry sucked great mouthfuls of air into his lungs, his mother’s words ringing in his ears as he struggled not to hyperventilate. Della was his wife... HIS WIFE! How dare Paul… Standing in a corner of the hallway outside his office, banging his head against the wall, Perry had an epiphany. All this time he’d been so concerned about his feelings, what he wanted… He’d never considered what Della might want… that Della might not want him. How could he have been so conceited?

He was still standing there, struggling with his disbelief, when Paul appeared around the corner. The detective’s trademark grin appeared when he saw the lawyer. “Della said you would be by to grab your briefcase. Hope you have a great trip...”

As fit as Paul was, he was no match for Perry, especially an angry Perry. Being slammed against the wall was not the acknowledgement he had expected from his friend.

“What the hell?”

“She’s MY wife, Paul.”

Understanding dawned. “Then why don’t you damn well start acting like you remember that, you dumb jackass!” Drake jerked away from Mason and stalked angrily down the hall toward his office.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry’s face was a thundercloud as he stormed through the private door to his office, slamming the door behind him. The sound reverberated through the office, quickly followed by the bellow of Della’s name. Perry found her in the law library, her body stretched as she reached to slide the last law book back into its place. He thought she was ignoring him deliberately and the creamy white expanse of skin visible between the waistband of her skirt and the bottom of her sweater teased him, adding more fire to his anger. 

Della tugged her sweater back into place, hiding the flesh Perry was focused on before she turned to face him.

“Ready to go?” She asked brightly.

“Is my briefcase ready? He practically growled.

“I pulled all of the files you listed and organized them. Your briefcase is packed and ready to go on your desk.”

He turned and stalked out of the room, Della following a fair distance behind, puzzling at his mood. He threw open the briefcase and thumbed through the contents then closed it roughly and headed toward the door.

Standing close by, Della reached for the knob to open it for him. “Have a good trip, Chief.”

Perry dropped the briefcase with a loud thud, advancing quickly and spinning   
Della around. Pinning her back against the door his hands began to explore her ruthlessly. “PERRY! My name is Perry. Use it, dammit!”

His mouth attacked hers with little tenderness as his hand fisted in her pencil skirt, dragging it up.

"Say it," he ordered, never really releasing her lips. When Della pushed her hand against his shoulder half-heartedly, his hand slid beneath the bottom of her sweater, moving unerringly towards its intended target. Della’s gasp into his mouth only excited him more. The hand wrapped in her skirt slid down her bare thigh, over the silky stocking to her knee, pulling her leg up and around his waist to deepen the cradle his hips were nestled in. “Say it!” 

A moan was all Della could manage because Perry’s mouth was locked over hers once again, his tongue thrusting in attack. She responded in kind. Perry had never kissed her like this, not the night they’d made love... not even the night of the Christmas Ball when they’d kissed so passionately in her apartment. There was no doubt what his actions were intended to show. At this moment he wanted her... He wanted Della. She wound her arms around his torso, giving in to his demands.

“Perry!” She gasped when the need for air necessitated a break, giving him what he craved.

“Mine!” He crowed triumphantly, “My Della... My wife...” This kiss was touched with tenderness but still overwhelmed her with his passion.

Somehow his words struck Della wrong and this time she succeeded in pushing him away. Gasping for air, she wrapped her arms around her torso and stared at her husband. The electricity between them was palpable. 

‘Come with me,’ his eyes begged but somehow he couldn’t voice the thought, his mother’s warning ringing in his ears. Instead he bent and picked up his briefcase, eyes never leaving Della’s face. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

Della nodded, still unable to articulate. She stepped away from the door to allow Perry access, her arms still hugging her body. Just before closing the door Perry turned back and brushed the gentlest of kisses across her swollen lips.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Edward Twilliger Forseith knew how to throw a party, Perry admitted as he sipped on a glass of twenty year old Scotch. He’d enjoyed seeing his old colleagues, most of whom remained in corporate law and outside his sphere of operation. Several of them had moved to opportunities in other big cities so dinner took on the air of a reunion, story after wild story flowing around the table along with the cocktails. 

The old man had briefly outlined the substance of the appeal and explained the next day’s agenda over a seven course meal prepared by a world renowned chef. Each attorney present had been given a luxurious suite and most of the men had brought their families with them. Perhaps he should have brought Della... if she would have come. She might have enjoyed spending time with the other wives... hearing about their children... their lives...

That thought brought a soft chuckle to Perry’s lips. Della Street Mason was definitely NOT a typical housewife. He doubted that she ever could be... typical... Della was definitely unique in every aspect and he knew that motherhood would be no different. He couldn’t wait to see how she was going to figure that out but he knew she would.

Those ideas pulled Perry up short. Throwing back the remainder of his drink, he bid his fellow lawyers goodnight and headed back to his room to call his wife.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"You know, Della, Perry did close the office this week for a reason. There was absolutely no need for you to go in to work.” Mina lectured as she unpacked food she had picked up at the Chinese takeaway. 

“I don’t like to get too far behind. Besides I didn’t work all day and I got a lot of the backlog cleaned up without having to deal with clients.” Della answered as she pulled plates out of her kitchen cabinet. “It was nice of you to bring dinner.”

“Tomorrow night I am going to cook for you... all your favorites.”

“You’ve been talking to Mae. But I won’t say no. Sometimes I do miss home cooking.”

“And my son doesn’t give you a chance to cook very often, does he? Have you heard from him today?”

“He called the office just before I left. He said that the meeting was going very well and to tell you that he might be back New Year’s Day.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Edward Twilliger Forseith didn’t disappoint with dinner on the second night of his conference either. The new lead counsel had joined them that morning and taken charge of the discussion. Tom Robertson’s expertise in corporate law was evident and the group was moving quickly and efficiently through the information. Perry’s only complaint was that the older man seemed to be questioning him much more than the other members of the team. Perry had been a very junior associate involved with the research in the case; he had only attended the trial twice. Perhaps he was being paranoid but by the end of the day’s session he was beginning to feel as if he was being targeted on purpose.

Perry made it through dinner before he decided that he’d had enough. He had only come to the conference as a courtesy and because it fit into his plans. Robertson had been so thorough that Mason knew that he had little more to offer so he didn’t feel guilty when he quietly made his excuses to Geoff Hartley, the lead attorney on the first trial, and made his exit.

It was time for him to meet up with the person he had come to see.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"I do have to admit," Mina shared as she pushed her plate away and leaned back in her chair, “that I enjoy having Chinese food when I come to town.”

“Chinese is one of my favorites, too. But you could probably tell that by how much I ate!”

Mina was pleased that Della had eaten a good meal. All too often on this trip Mina had noticed how her daughter-in-law had simply picked at her food.

“Della... I don’t mean to be a nosy in-law but... is everything all right? With the baby I mean?”

“The baby? Everything is fine, just fine. I saw Dr. Cooper last week. Things are progressing normally.”

“You don’t look pregnant.” Mina blurted out. “I mean... most women are showing by now. Is the baby getting enough to eat? Are you?”

Della knew that Mina wasn’t meaning to be critical; her concern was genuine. She shrugged.

“The doctor said that some women just show later, especially with their first baby. I’ll probably wake up one morning soon and clothes that fit fine the day before will be two sizes too small... As a matter of fact I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow. I need to get some things in anticipation of that day and...”

“Baby clothes! And the nursery... we should look at a crib... The baby will be here in four months or less... We should make a list...”

Della cleared the table while Mina worked on the ‘list’. She listened intently, amazed as Mina wrote down item after item. The longer the list got, the more intimidated Della felt. She didn’t know what half of the items Mina was listing were for.

Mina was so caught up in her project that she wasn’t aware of Della moving around until she heard the yelp from the other room. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Della was standing in the center of the small room, both hands clutching her abdomen, a quizzical look on her face. 

“Hold on, Honey. I’ll call an ambulance...” The telephone receiver was already in Mina’s hand.

“No... I don’t need...” The puzzled expression was replaced with one of wonder. “I’m not sure but I think the baby just kicked me!”

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The moon shone bright along the road as Perry turned his rental car toward the desert. He rolled the window down and breathed deeply, the clean air helping to clear his muddled thoughts. In just a few hours he would arrive at his destination. This was his last chance, he knew, and he was determined to make the most of it.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Della snuggled beneath the covers, a sweet smile on her face and her hands still fluttering over her belly. She now realized that what she’d attributed to stretching muscles and gas pains in the past was actually the baby moving but the intensity of the kick tonight could not be denied. Mentally she had known that she was pregnant for months but now... With one simple kick the baby had become... real.

Mina had laughed at Della’s reaction, then cried happy tears with her, encouraging her to call Perry and share her joy. Della had declined but as the night wore on her desire to share this feeling began to overwhelm her. As the hours ticked by she lay awake, reveling in each tiny movement from her suddenly active baby.

Two a.m. had passed when Della finally gave in to her nagging inner voice and picked up the phone. The late hour meant that she didn’t have to wait long before she was connected to the hotel and requesting to be connected with Perry’s room. The phone rang several times and Della was about to hang up when it was answered.

“Hello...” came the sleepy voice. “Oh... Perry Mason’s room. He’s not available right now... He must be in the shower...hehehe... Can I give him a message?”

Della slipped the receiver back onto the telephone. She’d recognized the voice... the sleepy feminine voice with a hint of a British accent.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	10. Healing

Mina Mason was almost asleep when her eyes popped open wide. Something was wrong... she’d heard a sound that was out of place. After the exhausting day she’d had, it was a miracle that she’d heard anything.

She’d been at Della’s front door bright and early, ready and determined to decorate the entire nursery by sundown. She could tell that Della was tired even though the younger woman tried to hide it, and assumed that the fatigue was from a long night spent talking with Perry. Della held out until late afternoon before she finally told Mina the real reason for her sleepless night.

Della was almost emotionless as she relayed the short answer she’d received to the phone call, seemingly immune to Mina’s immediate fury. That fury grew even stronger when Della once again began to make excuses for her husband. Luckily at some point before she allowed her anger to progress too far, Mina realized that Della’s stony countenance was a façade. She’d ushered her daughter-in-law back to Perry’s apartment and cooked the meal she had promised to, nagging Della to eat until the girl had stuffed herself. Worried about Della’s exhaustion and state of mind, Mina had then convinced her to stay the night with her.

Remembering that Della was ensconced in Perry’s bedroom, Mina relaxed for a moment thinking that she had made the noise. But it wasn’t quite right.

Grabbing her robe, Mina jumped up and hurried down the hallway. Light shown from the living area... but she’d turned the light off herself. There wasn’t a phone in her room to call for help so she forged on thinking if nothing else she could make enough noise to alert Della.

Nonetheless Mina managed to stifle her scream when she realized the large hulk moving toward the other bedroom was actually her child.

“Sorry Mom... I caught an earlier flight back.”

The urge to verbally berate her son was almost overwhelming but as badly as the mother wanted to discipline her child Mina knew that she had to trust Della and Perry to work out their problems in their own way... even if they weren’t doing it like she wanted. Glaring at her boy, she shrugged her shoulders, turned and went back to bed without speaking word.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry stopped cold in the doorway, awed and overwhelmed at the site of Della rising from her bath. She stood in profile, skin delightfully pink from the warm water and hair curling wildly from the steam. He’d seen pregnant women before and thought that they looked like they were carrying a basketball beneath their clothing but Della… His eyes were riveted to her belly and the barely there gentle curve of her abdomen stretching from just beneath her plump breasts down to join her hips. The image enthralled him and he found himself unable to move or speak as he watched her run the towel over her damp skin.

Della jumped and squealed as she caught sight of Perry standing in the doorway staring at her bare body. She lost her footing, arms flailing, but before she fell she was wrapped in strong arms and pulled against a solid body.

“Th...th..ank you,” she stammered as she tried to find her towel. 

“For what? I’m the reason you almost fell in the first place.” Perry pulled the towel free from where it was trapped between his arms and her body and shook it out behind her. “Hold on,” he told her as he wrapped the towel around the back of her body then wrapped his arms around her waist.

“My center of balance is a little off… I haven’t gotten used to it.” Della lifted her arms to Perry’s neck, her body still pressed tightly against his. Understanding his intent she bent her knees and pulled her feet up as he lifted her over the side of the tub and put her down on the soft rug on the floor. Without moving his eyes from her face he stepped back and pulled the ends of the towel together, tucking it in securely.

“I’m sorry I startled you. I didn’t know you were in here…” Perry moved back to the door. “I’ll give you some privacy…” He stuttered, his eyes moving back to her belly and staying there. His reluctance to leave was obvious, as was Della’s discomfort at being stared at. After a few moments she could stand it no longer and forced herself to move a few feet so she could reach for her nightwear, one of Perry’s pajama tops.

Her movement seemed to break Perry’s trance and as she slipped her arms into the top he backed out into the bedroom. He was waiting patiently when Della emerged.

“I caught an earlier flight. I didn’t know you were in here or I wouldn’t have barged in... Mom should have told me...” Perry glanced back in the general direction of the den quizzically. “I woke her up; she probably didn’t think of it.”

Della nodded. “It got late and Mina insisted I stay... It won’t take me a minute to get dressed.”

“Nonsense. Stay here tonight... I’ll sleep on the sofa if it makes you more comfortable. You look tired.” He moved to the bed and pulled down the covers. “Come on, get in.”

Della tried to smile, Perry saw that, but she looked so... weary. The fact that she followed his direction and didn’t argue was testament to her fatigue. “Let me use the facilities and I’ll get out of your hair. I won’t be long.”

When Perry exited the bathroom, hair damp and wavy from a hasty shower and clad only in pajama bottoms, Della had settled into the pillows and closed her eyes. Perry wasn’t fooled into thinking she was sleeping, however. She was attempting to avoid him. He walked to the side of the bed and brushed her curls away from her forehead.

Green eyes popped open.

“You are so beautiful, Della.” That wasn’t what he intended to say but the words flowed out. “Seeing you... our baby... He’s really in there isn’t he?” His eyes fell to her blanket covered bump. "What does it feel like?”

Della’s surprise was obvious. This was the first time Perry had actually shown any real interest in their child. “It’s... hard to describe. I felt the baby kick for the first time last night and it was amazing.”

His hand moved involuntarily toward her belly before he checked its course, his eyes hungry.

“I tried to call you.” Gaze glued to her abdomen he missed the searching look in her eyes.

“You did? I should have let you know I was checking out. I had contributed all that I could so I decided to skip out and visit Stefan.”

He heard the expulsion of the breath she’d been holding and watched her diaphragm release. “I know I should have told you. I just wasn’t sure whether I could go or not and then I just got fed up and... ran away.”

Della captured his hand, relief evident on her face. “It’s okay... I know that you don’t get to see Stefan very often.”

“We had a good visit; stayed up most of the night talking. I destroyed him at gin. Are you okay?” Perry had seen the sudden change in Della’s expression.

“The baby is moving again. Would you like to feel?”

Perry’s eager expression was almost comical. Della flipped back the covers bedside her. When she tilted her head Perry dove into the bed and stretched out beside her. Della took his outstretched hand in her own and laid it over her belly, moving it to the area where she felt fluttering.

“Don’t press too hard or it will stop.” She cautioned.

Perry’s breath caught as his fingers detected a gentle rolling in the skin beneath them. “There?”

“There.” Della confirmed.

His smile broke a few moments later when Della lifted his hand away. Taking the hint he started to shift up to leave the bed but stopped at her whispered “stay”. Della rolled to her side, her back to Perry and reached once again for his hand. He spooned up behind her as she placed his hand again, this time pulling it between the folds of the pajama top to rest on bare skin. 

The baby’s movements were even more pronounced without the cloth barrier and Perry was enthralled at the reality of his child kicking at his hand. As time passed they unconsciously snuggled closer and closer together as Della’s weariness caught up with her. She laid her arm over Perry’s, her fingers lacing between his spread fingers. “Go to sleep.” She murmured sleepily to her husband.

“Della... will you go away with me this weekend? Someplace private... the cabin maybe... where we can talk? Just you and me with no interruptions?”

He thought that she mumbled her agreement in the final second before she fell asleep. Perry pulled her closer against him and joined her.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

To Perry’s dismay the space beside him was empty when he woke the next morning. His hand gripped the sheets, lingering warmth telling him that she hadn’t been gone long. Jumping up and grabbing his robe he went in search of her.

Mina was in the kitchen reading the newspaper, a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of her. She glanced up as her son approached then flicked the paper back up, covering her face. 

“Where is Della?” He asked as he poured his own cup of coffee.

Mina ignored him.

“Mom? What’s wrong? Where did Della go?”

This time Mina acknowledged his words with an angry glare before she returned to the paper again.

Perry yanked the paper away. “Is Della okay? Is something wrong? Where is she?”

“She left! She went home. Why would she want to stay with you here? After what you...” Again the paper reappeared.

“We talked last night. She wasn’t angry. I was asleep for Chr... Pete’s sake! What did I do?”

This drew another reaction from Mina. “She wasn’t angry? Of course she was. How could she help but be? How could you, Perry? I’ve been trying to understand your feelings... be supportive of you... but how could you go back to that horrible woman again? If you don’t want to be married to Della then at least respect her enough to divorce her before you cheat!”

Perry was dumbfounded. He had no clue what his mother was talking about. “Mom! I haven’t... You need to tell me what you think I have done for you to be so mad at me?”

“Don’t lie to me, Perry. You met that woman... Laura!” Mina spat with venom. “Is that why you went in the first place?”

“I haven’t seen Laura since the night of the Bar dance.”

“She answered the phone in your hotel room at two a.m.! Della tried to call you about the baby moving and Laura answered. How do you think that made your WIFE feel?”

“I swear to you, Mother. I did NOT see Laura on this trip. I wasn’t even at the hotel that night. After dinner I left and drove to see Stefan! ”

This admission stopped Mina short. She knew her son and didn’t believe he would lie to her... an obvious lie that she could easily check. “Stefan... really?”

“Really. I... I needed a sounding board. I took advantage of the trip to call Stefan. I left the hotel right after dinner that night and drove there. I left Stefan’s about noon yesterday and drove straight back to the airport to fly home. I didn’t want to wait another day.”

Mina eyed her son suspiciously. Something was different. “Why?”

Perry shook his head. “Stefan really helped me figure some things out, Mom. But Della and I should talk about all that first. She’s agreed to go to the cabin with me this weekend so we can spend some time together without... well...”

“Without interfering in-laws? You’re right. But Perry... please don’t hurt that poor girl.”

“I don’t plan to.”

“And what are you going to do about Laura? Make another excuse for her?”

Perry sighed. “I can’t figure it out, Mom. Laura had to know that I would find out what she had done. How did she get in my room in the first place? How did she know that I was gone?”

“Maybe she didn’t know that you were gone. Maybe you being there was why she broke in... She will continue to make trouble if you let her.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"Good morning, Miss Street." Della couldn't help but laugh at the huge goofy grin plastered to Perry’s face as he greeted her.

“Good morning, Mr. Mason. The mail is all ready for your perusal.” She returned his smile.

“Really? It’s a holiday, Della.”

“Tomorrow is a holiday. Today is New Year’s Eve and with Christmas and your trip you’ve been out of the office a week. Mail!”

Wanting to keep Della in a good mood, Perry moved to the desk and sat, staring at the neatly organized piles in front of him. He was grimacing as Della emerged from the small kitchen with the coffee tray. Her chuckle drew his gaze to her and his smile returned as he watched her cross the room. He continued to watch her as she prepared his coffee and sat in front of him. Arm snaking out, he hooked her around the waist as she moved to her chair and swiveled to face her.

“It’s amazing...” His hands slid over waist. “Last night when you were naked...”

“PERRY!” Della hissed, her eyes darting all around the office even though they were the only two people present.

“I could see your baby bump clearly. But now... you don’t notice anything. How do you do that?”

“Nothing that I wear is formfitting. Sweaters and blazers hide the... expansion... for the moment at least. Our secret will probably be out, or at least fodder for gossip and speculation, within the next week or two.”

Perry's hands caught hers. "Will you go out with me tonight, Della? It is New Year's Eve and I’d like to spend it with you.”

Della shook her head, but reluctantly Perry thought. “You should take your mother out. She came down to spend the holidays with you and you’ve been gone...”

“Mother isn’t one for nightclubs. She’d prefer a quiet evening at home. Come over. We’ll spend the evening together, all three of us. I’ll have dinner delivered. We can play cards, watch fireworks from my balcony and ring in the New Year together.”

“Ok... I’ll come.” 

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	11. New Year's Eve

“Mr. Mason?” Gertie’s high pitched voice drifted through the intercom. “I’m so sorry to bother you but...You have a call, a lady who won’t give me her name. She’s very insistent and Miss Street has gone to the bank... “

Perry sighed deeply; just another half hour and he would have this brief completed. Oh well... “Put the call through, Gertie.”

Still distracted, he grabbed the ringing phone and barked. “Mason.”

“Hello, lover.”

“Laura?” He couldn’t believe that she had called him after what she’d done. “Where are you?”

I’m here! In California... I have to tell you the funniest story, darling. I just hope I haven’t caused any... problems for you.”

Perry leaned back in his chair, his attention caught. “Do tell...” He couldn’t wait to hear this one.

“Have you heard that I took the position in Denver? The firm has made me second chair on a very important appeals case. I working with Tom Robertson himself! It really is such a mark of confidence in me.”

Somehow Perry wasn’t surprised that Laura was involved in Forseith’s case. He should have already made the connection but perhaps this was why Robertson had seemed so interested in quizzing him. “So what’s funny about that?”

“I didn’t get to the conference until last night. I had already checked into the hotel when I found out that you’d checked out and they’d given me your room. I knew that Glen would be calling me so I decided to play a joke on him. When the phone rang I answered like I was in your room. But it wasn’t Glen and whoever it was hung up without saying anything! I just didn’t dream that anyone would call so late except Glen. Isn’t that funny, darling?”

“Hilarious. Laura... we need to talk.”

“Of course, lover, but not now. I’m late for my appointment at my hair salon. Let’s get together this evening, go out on the town. Remember last New Year’s Eve?”

“I have plans...”

“But I’m only in Los Angeles until early tomorrow morning! I’m dying to see you, Perry.”

Perry's mind was working overtime. He didn't want to lose the opportunity to speak with Laura in person but he didn't want to upset Della either. “I’ll meet you at seven at Lorenzo’s Bar.”

“So early? And Lorenzo’s? It will be dead at that time of the evening. We need excitement, lover!”

“We need a quiet place to talk.”

“Ohhh... so serious. I’ll see you at seven.”

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Mina hung up the phone with a sigh of exasperation. Every time she thought her son might be heading in the right direction he seemed to careen off the path. She’d been so delighted when Perry had called and told her about the evening’s plans. But then his second phone call had come.

“Something’s come up, Mom. I’ll be there but I’m going to be a little late. Please tell Della that I’m sorry... that I’ll be home as soon as I possibly can.”

“Is this about a case, Perry?”

“No... it’s... it’s important, Mom. Something I have to do. Something I have to take care of tonight. I’ll explain later...”

Mina was in the hallway headed toward her bedroom when she heard the key in the lock of the door. Glancing down at her watch she realized how late it was. The scraping continued. ‘Della has her hands full,’ she thought and turned around.

“I’m coming, dear. Just a moment.”

The noise stopped. Mina’s hand was on the knob when she heard the scream and knew instinctively who it was. She yanked the door open and ran down the hall. The elevator doors were sliding closed but Mina saw a flash of red lace and a red and silver shoe disappear between them. 

“Wait!” She yelled but was too late. The lift was gone. Pausing at an open door Mina heard a moan. Her gaze was drawn through the door and down the stairwell.

“Call an ambulance!” She screeched at the neighbors who had also heard the scream as she ran down the stairs to the landing where her daughter-in-law lay in a spreading red pool.

 

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	12. Damages

"Are you sure that Mr. Mason and Della won’t join us tonight?” Lydia questioned as Paul steered the car expertly through traffic.

“I don’t think so... Perry just got back into town and Della said they were going to spend the night in since his mom is still here.” Paul didn’t want to tell Lydia that he hadn’t actually spoken to Perry since his return... that the last words the friends had shared had been angry ones.

“But we had such a good time at the Christmas dance... at least until the ‘incident’. I’d love to spend more time with them.”

“I... there is a lot going on there, Lydia. Perry and Della...”

“It’s okay, Paul. I’m not asking you to betray any confidences... I just enjoyed spending time with them.”

Paul quickly made a decision and turned left at the next intersection. Perry’s apartment was only a few minutes away and with the women present... maybe he could test Perry’s mood without getting into another fight. 

Wheeling into the parking lot, Paul slammed on the brakes when he was confronted with a sea of flashing lights.

“I wonder what is going on.” Lydia queried, not really expecting an answer. But Paul had squealed to a stop by the curb and was already halfway out of the still running car, racing into the building.

Several policemen were milling about the lobby; one of them halted Paul’s forward progress.

“Sorry, sir. If you could wait a few moments? There’s been an accident and the medics are...”

“WHO?” Paul interrupted, demanding. At that moment a familiar face emerged from the stairwell. “Brice! What’s going on?”

“Drake... I’m sorry... it’s Miss Street... she’s fallen down the stairs...” Sargent Brice made a half-hearted gesture to stop Paul but the brawny detective shoved him to the side and took off up the stairs, taking three at a time. Lydia arrived just in time to hear Brice’s words but stayed on the ground floor, a worried look on her face.

“DRAKE!” Arthur Tragg’s voice rang out, echoing in the stairwell. The homicide detective moved to stop Paul, both hands gripped solidly on the opposing stair rails. “You can’t...”

“Della...”

“Paul,” Tragg’s voice was softer now. “You’ve got to let the medics work. Space is at a premium and Della has to be stabilized and moved as quickly as possible.”

“She’s alive?” Paul breathed a sigh of relief.

“She is... but she’s unconscious. It looks like she hit her head very hard... and there is blood... so much...”

“Where is Perry?”

“I don’t know but Mrs. Mason is on the stairs above.” For the first time Paul noticed Perry’s mother weeping above him. 

“We’re ready to move her, Lieutenant!”

Tragg and Drake flattened their bodies against the wall as two hefty medics maneuvered the stretcher down the stairs, Mina close behind. Paul was stunned at how pale Della was and more than a little angry that Perry wasn’t there. He wrapped his arm around Mina’s back and she sobbed into his shoulder.

“What happened? Do you know?” He prompted. Mina tried to get control of her emotions as they continued to move but Della was being loaded into the ambulance before she could finally answer. 

“I heard a scream. I found her lying there. She has to be okay, Paul.”

Lydia moved to embrace the older woman. “She will be, Mrs. Mason. I know she will be.”

“Perry... we have to find him! He needs to be there.”

“Do you have any idea where he was going?”

“He said he had an appointment... He was meeting someone in a quiet bar for a drink and then he would be home.”

“Quiet... I know a couple of places he usually goes... I’ll get Tragg to take you to the hospital and I’ll meet you there as soon as I find Perry.” Drake promised the distraught woman.

“Tragg? Are you sure?”

“He’s a good cop. Perry respects him... and I think he’s half in love with Della...”

“Oh, so that’s why he threatened to kill my son.”

 

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Lorenzo’s was the third lounge on Paul’s mental list and he breathed a deep sigh of relief when he pulled into the parking lot and saw Perry’s black Cadillac parked there. Lydia had gone to the hospital with Mina so she wouldn’t be alone but Paul couldn’t stand not knowing how Della was.

He hurried into the bar, eyes searching, but he couldn’t find Perry sitting anywhere. He was headed to check the men’s room when he heard the laugh... that fake, affected laugh that made him cringe. Where that laugh was, Laura was. He couldn’t believe that Perry was with Laura while Della was...

Following the sound of the laughter, he spotted the couple on the dance floor, Laura pressed indecently against the large attorney. The sight made Paul’s blood boil. He stalked purposefully toward them, other couples recognizing his determination and moving out of his way. Placing a hand on Perry’s shoulder, Paul whirled him around.

This time the power of surprise was with Paul. “You stupid son of a bitch!” He spat as his fist caught Perry’s chin, knocking him to the floor. Laura screamed as Paul turned and stalked out of the bar.

He made it to his car before he heard Perry’s voice behind him. “Look, Paul. It isn’t what you think. And where the hell do you get off...”

“ME! Where the hell do YOU get off?” Paul was in full attack mode. “How could you ever chose that BITCH over Della? Especially with her lying in the hospital unconscious, maybe dead! Go! Just go back to your girlfriend. I’ll take care of Della.”

“Hospital? What happened? Paul!” Perry yelled, pounding on the door of the car that Paul had just slammed shut. Gunning the motor, Paul made an obscene gesture at his friend and flew out of the parking lot.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Mina leapt to her feet, disappointment clouding her face when she realized that Paul was walking into the waiting area alone.

“I’m sorry,” Paul surprised himself by lying but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Mina, not right now. “I’ve got all my men out, but I had to check on Beautiful...”

“They haven’t told us much.” Lydia moved to Paul’s side as Mina sank back down in her chair and buried her face in her hands. “They called in her doctor and moved her to obstetrics but they haven’t come out to speak to us yet. The nurse said Dr. Cooper and Dr. Harris would be out to talk to us as soon as they could.’

“You know then?”

“Mina told me on the way to the hospital. She had to... she needed someone to talk to. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I trust you, Lydia. And I can’t thank you enough for coming here... for being with Mina. She shouldn’t be alone. That jackass of a son should be here...”

Paul... what’s wrong?” Lydia could feel the tension in Paul through her palm which lay on his forearm. “You... you did find him, didn’t you?”

“I... not here, okay?” He muttered, his eyes still on Mina. 

Paul had paced for several minutes before he noticed Arthur Tragg sitting quietly in a chair in the corner, his face set in stone. He raised a questioning eyebrow which Tragg simply returned.

“Mrs. Mason,” Paul settled down beside here and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. “I know that everything is a jumble but I really need to understand what happened. Can you go through it again? Slowly... try to remember everything... even the smallest little detail. Nothing is unimportant.”

Mina lowered her forehead onto her palm. “I heard... I thought I heard someone trying to get in to the apartment. I knew that Della was due there and she would probably have her hands full so I called out to her that I was coming. I walked to the door... but the noise had stopped. Just as I got there I heard a scream. I knew it was Della.”

“So you opened the door?”

“I ran outside. At first I didn’t see anything... but I ran down the hall. I saw something... movement at the elevator... a blur of red. I called out but the doors shut. The door next to me was open. I heard a moan and looked... Della was on the landing... “

“Okay... that’s good. Go back to the elevator. Did you hear the doors open?”

“No... I’m sure I didn’t.”

“So they were open already. Della had her hands full... she would have ridden up in the elevator. So the blur of red... they would have had to have seen her fall... or at least heard her scream?”

“Yes... they must have... but no one would do that would they? Who could leave her like that?”

“You saw the person...”

“No, just a flash of red... “

“Clothing?”

“Yes...” Mina’s forehead furrowed in concentration. “Red... it was in motion... the hem of a dress maybe... and something metallic... a shoe? Red with a silver heel, possibly. I wish I could remember more. Paul, ignoring Della wasn’t a nice thing to do but are you thinking you are going to find this person?”

Paul patted Mina’s hand. “I don’t know what I’m thinking... I just want to understand what happened. Have you called Mae?”

Mina hurried to the phone booth to do just that, giving Paul a moment to think, that is until Tragg slipped into the chair beside him. “You don’t think that person ignored Della, do you? You think that person pushed Della.”

Paul glared at the detective. “Get out of my head, Tragg.”

“And you think you know who that person is?”

Paul shook his head but Tragg was dogged. “You tell me or I swear I’ll have your license revoked. Have you considered that Della might still be in danger?”

“How did you happen to be at Perry’s apartment building and why did you threaten to kill him?”

Tragg harrumphed. “I was on a ride along with Brice when the call came over the radio. I recognized the address. We arrived just in time to hear Mrs. Mason tell the medics that Della was... is... in a delicate condition... The bastard... He took advantage of her.”

“They are married.”

The detective shook his head. “Before or after?”

Paul gave up. “I found him.”

“Then where the hell is he?”

“Nursing an ice pack would be my guess. I decked him.”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Because I found him dancing with his apparently not so ex-girlfriend.”

“Laura... what’s her name?”

“Laura what’s her name... Laura wearing a red cocktail dress... Laura wearing shiny red shoes with a silver heel...”

Tragg jumped to his feet. “Where were they?”

“Lorenzo’s. But it’s just a hunch and odds are they have left by now. There’s no proof... not until Della wakes up and tells us.”

A heavy hand came down on Paul’s shoulder. “She WILL wake up, Paul. I’ll call HQ and get some uniforms down to put on the door.”

The sound of a Bull Moose charging through hallway brought them all to their feet. Perry Mason came bursting into the room. “Where is she?!?!?!?”

Paul and Tragg turned away but Mina went to her son’s side. “She’s through there. They will be out soon to tell us something...” Mina was talking to empty space because as soon as she had gestured to the double doors Perry had taken off through them.

PDPDPDPDPD


	13. Recovery

Once through the barrier Perry was confronted with a long hallway lined with closed unlabeled doors. Frantic with worry and not knowing what else to do he stopped and called Della’s name. A heavy set middle-aged nurse in a starched white uniform appeared immediately.

“Sir! You are not allowed back here without the doctor’s permission. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“With all due respect, Ma’am, if someone doesn’t tell me where my wife is and let me see her I am going to tear the roof off of this place and then I will sue this hospital.”

“Now look here Mr.?”

“Mason, Perry Mason. Please Miss... just take me to my wife!”

At that moment a door opened a few feet down the hall and Jeff Harris, Perry and Della’s personal physician, stuck his head out.

“It’s okay, Nurse. Let him in.”

Perry raced forward before the nurse could protest. He shouldered past Harris and flew to the bedside. 

Della lay pale and motionless, still unconscious, with an ice pack on top of a large goose egg on the side of her head. Perry lifted her hand and squeezed. “Della? Darling?” He turned to Jeff. “What happened? Is she okay? What about the baby?”

“One thing at a time, Perry.” Jeff gestured to the woman standing next to him. “This is Dr. Elizabeth Cooper. She’s Della’s obstetrician. The medics had the hospital call me because I am Della’s doctor of record. When your mother told them about Della’s condition they called Dr. Cooper as well.”

Perry nodded at the woman, unwilling to take up valuable time with small talk. 

“We’ve both been evaluating Della since she arrived. She took a very hard blow to the head when she fell.”

“Fell?”

“Your mother found her on the landing of the stairwell in your apartment building. Apparently Della was carrying groceries and a bottle of something broke. She had some lacerations, mostly minor but a few that bled a great deal and required stitching up.”

“The baby?” Perry questioned again, his hand hovering above Della’s distended abdomen but afraid to touch. She now looked so obviously pregnant when two days ago no one would have guessed.

“Miss Street...”

“Mrs. Mason!” Perry interjected emphatically.

Dr. Cooper nodded. “Mrs. Mason is experiencing contractions but they are infrequent and I am hopeful that we can halt them completely with medication.” She gestured toward the hanging IV bag. “There has been some spotting but that seems to be lessening as well. Nothing is guaranteed, Mr. Mason but I feel confident that right now the baby is in no real danger.”

Perry released the breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He wouldn’t have to tell Della that they’d lost their baby when she woke up... when...

“When will she wake up?”

Dr. Harris’ gaze fell to his feet. “That’s the thing, Perry. We don’t really know. Head wounds are tricky... We don’t want to do x-rays if we don’t have to, because of her condition. We’ve called in a neurosurgeon to consult.”

“Surgery?” Perry was scared again. 

“Perhaps... Della has a concussion at the very least. But the longer she is unconscious... we need for her to wake up... soon, so we can get a better assessment. If not... well, let’s see what the neurosurgeon says.”

“But surgery... the baby...”

“Perry... I pray it won’t come to this but... it could be lose the baby or lose both of them.”

The hesitant husband turned back to his wife, his hand gripping hers even tighter. “No, Jeff. You HAVE to save them both. I can’t lose them... not now... not when we’re so close...”

Elizabeth Cooper looked up from where she was listening to the baby’s heartbeat through her stethoscope, her hand on Della’s womb feeling for contractions. “The medication seems to be working to stop any labor. Dr. Harris, could we speak outside?”

The female doctor walked past Perry but quickly retreated, dragging a chair with her. “Experts believe that the unconscious can still hear on some level. Talk to her, Mr. Mason.”

Perry sank into the chair as the doctors closed the door behind them. "Hey, Baby. Can you open those beautiful hazel eyes for me? Please, Della. I need you... I love you. You have to try to wake up for me... for our baby.”

"Perry..."

Mason looked up to see Jeff Harris had returned to the room. 

“I... I think there is one other thing you need to see.” He moved to the opposite side of the bed, motioning for Perry to stand and lean over. Harris carefully lifted Della’s left arm and pushed up the short sleeve of the hospital gown. Perry’s eyes were immediately drawn to the faint bruises there.

“Someone grabbed her...” Harris carefully rotated the arm slightly so that Perry could see the clear impressions of four half-moon crescents... fingernails that had dug into Della’s arm with enough force to break the skin. “Perhaps someone helped Della down the stairs...”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

When it became apparent that Perry was not going to leave Della’s side for any reason, Dr. Harris asked and received permission from him to speak with the people in the waiting room. The neurosurgeon having been delayed in a case at another hospital, he asked them to wait until testing was finished before they went in to see the patient and suggested they go home and return in the morning. Mina flatly refused and knowing that Mae Kirby would soon be delivered by the operative he had sent for her, Paul didn’t press. Lydia also tried to demure but Paul knew that she had an appointment the following morning so he insisted on taking her home, assuring Mina he would be back very soon.

Midnight wasn’t far away and the stress of the evening was getting to Mina. Once the room emptied out she flipped off the overhead lights, leaving one small lamp burning, and curled up in the largest chair in the room to wait... 

The silence enveloped her, the low buzz of hospital noises drifting in from the hallway just enough to help lull her into drowsiness. Her head began to nod, eyes blinking from heavily lids. Mina roused briefly when a nurse came in search of Paul Drake, saying that Perry needed to speak with him as soon as possible but she was more than half asleep when the lady in red dashed by the waiting room window.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

“Our back yard is going to be amazing! Any kids dream. If we have a boy, he is going to have the best tree house ever built... maybe walkways and rope swings. Or a girl... with dark curls and hazel eyes and her mama’s sweet smile... a doll house? Or a playhouse... with lots of rooms and real curtains... you can decorate it anyway you want...” Perry rambled, creating a fantasy life for his family that he hoped would have the chance to become reality. “Wake up, baby. Wake up...” 

Perry glanced around the room, wondering for the thousandth time in the last hour where the neurosurgeon was. Either Dr. Harris or Dr. Cooper was in the room every ten minutes to check the patient and thus far Della’s condition hadn’t deteriorated... but it hadn’t improved. Sighing, his eyes closed as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Perry, darling." The sweetly pitched voice reached his ears just nanoseconds after the distinctive perfume caressed his nostrils. 

The big man's shoulders grew even broader as his spine stiffened. He didn't turn around.

“You shouldn’t be in here, Laura. You need to leave.”

“Please Perry! You can’t believe the lies she told you. You have to let me tell my side.” Laura had braced herself for Della’s screeching protestations but the room was silent.

“Look, darling... it was an accident! No matter what she says I know you believe me. I would never have intentionally...” She took a few steps toward the bed, her high-heeled shoes clicking on the tile.

“STOP!” Perry’s tone halted Laura in her tracks. “I asked you to leave. Please do so.”

“But we desperately need to talk, darling. Just come out into the hall with me for a few minutes. I know that I can make you understand.”

“You and I no longer have anything to talk about, Laura... ever. Paul, could you please escort our uninvited visitor out?”

Laura hadn’t heard Paul creep into the room, the lanky man shifting into detective mode immediately on hearing her distinctive voice as he reached the door. But Perry had sensed his entrance and took advantage of it.

“Come on, your majesty...” Paul gripped Laura’s upper arm firmly. “Your presence is neither required nor welcome here.”

“Della Street! You tell him the truth!” Laura was the one screeching. “You tell him it was an accident!”

Perry breathed a sigh of relief as the door swung shut, cutting off most of Laura’s declarations. He hadn’t wanted her anywhere near the bed, in a position where she could see Della’s now more than obvious pregnancy belly.

“She won’t bother us again, Baby... I promise.”

Perry was rewarded with fluttering eyelids and then green orbs with slightly enlarged pupils and a touch of confusion looking up at him.

“Hey!” He whispered excitedly. “You’re awake! Welcome back, my beautiful girl.”

Della winced as she tried to look around. “Where/”

“You’re in the hospital. Do you remember falling?”

Della immediately became agitated and Perry rang frantically for the doctor.

“Baby? Baby?” She kept asking over and over without waiting for a reply, her thin voice laced with panic. Finally Perry gripped her shoulders and held her still. 

“Calm down.” He commanded in his best courtroom voice. “The baby is all right but you need to stay quiet. I promise you, Della... the baby is still right here.” He caught her opposite hand and pulled it to her belly, his hand coming down to rest on top of hers.

As if on cue the baby kicked.

Tears formed and flowed from Della’s eyes as she breathed a sigh of relief. Drops of liquid flowed down her cheeks where they were joined by Perry’s tears as he leaned over to place a tender kiss on her temple.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

“Let go of me, you dolt!” Laura struggled against Paul’s iron grip but, mindful of her kicking feet and swinging elbows, he held on even tighter.

“Not a chance. Not until you are OUT of the facility and banned from coming back in!”

“NO! I have to talk to Perry! He has to understand! That bitch is in there telling lies about me!”

Paul Drake was a gentleman. He’d never in his life hit a woman... but Laura was very close to being the first. “SHUT UP!”

“Drake!” Tragg’s voice stopped Laura’s struggling for a moment. The detective had picked up his suspect’s trail and followed her back to the hospital.

“Thank goodness! Officer, this man is assaulting me. I would like him arrested.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am but you’ll have to come with us. We have a few questions we’d like to ask you.”

“Questions? Do you know who I am? What is the meaning of this?” Laura’s temper flared even more at the site of Mina Mason staring out from the waiting room doorway at the spectacle taking place. “You’re all just trying to keep me away from Perry. Well it won’t work. Whatever that horrid woman told you... lies!”

“I am asking you to go voluntarily, Ma’am, but I will place you under arrest if I have to.”

“You have to have a charge to do that.” Laura sneered.

“Suspicion of attempted murder, Ma’am. Now will you come quietly or do I have to arrest you?”

Both Paul and Mina could see that Tragg was struggling to remain professional but Paul knew the cop well enough to know that he wouldn’t let his personal feelings get in the way of making any charge against Laura stick.

When Laura yanked away from Paul this time he let her go, straight to Tragg. As the policeman led the haughty woman away he glanced back over his shoulder, a determined smile on his face.

The elevator doors slid open and Tragg led Laura on, waiting only for the lone occupant to disembark. The woman turned and watched the doors slide shut with venomous eyes as Mina and Paul moved to the new arrival’s side. 

“Is that...?” Mae Kirby asked.

“Ding dong, the witch is dead!” Paul announced, glee in his voice. 

PDPDPDPDPDPD

The neurosurgeon had come and gone, his tests promising. As long as there were no further setbacks he didn’t believe that surgery would be necessary. Dr.’s Harris and Cooper had also given a cautiously optimistic prognosis, while warning that Della would need to remain in the hospital for several days. 

Della continued to drift in and out of sleep, a condition which the doctors assured Perry was normal. Mae and Mina were finally convinced to go back to Perry’s apartment with the promise that they could visit Della first thing in the morning.

The dawn of the New Year found Della resting quietly, one hand protectively over her stomach, the other tucked into Perry’s massive grip. His head lay on the bed next to her as he snored lightly.

Eyes still closed, Della was awake and trying to make sense of everything. She remembered hearing Laura’s voice... and Perry’s answering... ordering Laura out. Why had he done that? But the harder she tried to remember the more her head hurt. Had she dreamed it?

“Hey... you’re awake?” Perry had sensed her flinch, immediately coming awake. “Is something wrong? Do I need to get the doctor?”

“No,” Della whispered. “My head just hurts.”

“They can give you something for the pain.”

Della smiled her beautiful smile as she patted her belly. “No. I can deal with it. Tell me again what happened?”

Perry had been warned that Della might ask for information over and over for a while, a symptom of the concussion. This time he decided to ask her. “What is the last thing you remember?”

Della blinked at the encroaching dawn. “We were going to have dinner with your mother. I stopped by the grocery to pick up a few things... snacks... sparkling grape juice... to toast the New Year...” Her eyes closed and her forehead furrowed. “I think I remember being on the elevator but...”

“It’s okay, Baby,” his hand rubbed her forehead soothingly. “Don’t stress over it. You are going to be okay. Our little bambino is going to be okay.”

“But what if it happens again?”

“It won’t. I promise you, it won’t.”

PDPDPDPDPD

Mae and Mina finally succeeded in removing Perry from Della’s bedside, but only a few feet. When it became clear that Mason had no intention of leaving the hospital Jeff Harris made arrangements for him to shower and clean up in a private room, the same room that Della was being moved into later that day. Paul Drake was duly dispatched to Perry’s apartment to bring a fresh set of clothes and the necessary toiletries. 

The two older women whispered furtively amongst themselves, interspersed with intense glances at both Perry and Della. Perry simply smiled. Nothing any did could ruin his happiness today. His wife and his baby were okay. The doctors came in on morning rounds and their happy smiles reassured Perry that much more.

Paul arrived with the clothes and Perry finally moved a bit further away, to stand by the door. 

"Look... about the other day..." The usually eloquent attorney stammered. “I was acting like a...”

“You were acting like a guy who loves his wife.”

“Well... I was going to say idiot but...”

“That too... It’s forgotten... but this is the last time, Perry. Don’t hurt her again.” Paul was grinning but the steel in his eyes conveyed his message loud and clear.

“So what have you been able to find out?”

Paul sighed. “Not too much. I did figure out that most of the ‘blood’ on the landing was actually from a shattered bottle of sparkling grape juice so the lacerations were legitimate.”

“Do you have a tail on...?”

“Not necessary. When I escorted the screaming shrew out of here last night Lieutenant Tragg was waiting. He took her downtown for questioning. Last time I checked she hadn’t been charged or released yet but I have a man waiting just in case. Two more men are working your building, checking if anyone saw anything.”

“Mom said that someone was attempting to open my apartment door. Laura did have a key once... but I changed the locks several months ago. We’d arranged to meet at Lorenzo’s though... so I can’t imagine why she would have gone there.”

Perry noted his friends narrowing lips. “I met her only to tell her that is was over between us... that the only contact we would ever have from now on would be professional, if that. She’s out of our lives, Paul, whether or not she had anything to do with this.”

After a moment’s hesitation Paul offered his hand to Perry. The lawyer took it with a grateful smile on his face.

“Would you hang around? Just make sure that things are okay while I shower?”

"Sure, buddy.”

“Jeff... Dr. Cooper? I am hoping by your smiles that Della is still okay?”

“She’s doing very well, Perry. Dr. Fischer will be by later on to reassess but at this time he doesn’t think surgery will be necessary. Her confusion is dissipating. We have reason to be optimistic.”

“Mr. Mason... your wife is improving but please... she does have a long recovery. The drugs have stopped her contractions but because of the trauma we are going to have to be extremely careful. Della will definitely have to be on bed rest for a while... perhaps even until she delivers.”

Paul chuckled in the background as Perry smiled ruefully. “You don’t know my wife very well, Dr. Cooper... Bed rest will drive her crazy. But whatever it takes...”

Both Paul and Dr. Harris stood silently, knowing looks on their faces.

PDPDPDPDPDPD


	14. A Visit from the D. A.

Somewhat more comfortable in a sports shirt and casual slacks, Perry settled back into the chair next to Della’s bed. She’d been moved into a private room late that afternoon, with private nursing that Perry had arranged with the doctors over Della’s loud protest. Mina and Mae had been reassured that Della was on the way to recovery and gone home to prepare for her eventual release. Paul had gone to check out Laura’s movements the previous day and finally Perry and Della were alone.

She dozed quietly as he stared at her, his beautiful wife. He couldn’t resist trailing his fingers over her cheek which brought the reaction he wanted, her brilliant smile.

“Hey!” He whispered, settling in beside her. “Alone at last.”

“It is nice to finally have a little quiet.”

“I’ll keep the visitors down tomorrow.”

Della rubbed his hand with her thumb. “It’s okay. They were here because they care.”

“Della,” Perry shifted in the chair, both elbows resting on the bed with her delicate hand locked between his. “I was so scared.” Tears collected in his eyes. “You were so pale... I’m so sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault. I’m sorry that I’ve kept you away from work today. We’ll be behind when I get out of here. Hopefully they won’t keep me too much longer.”

There it was... the opening Perry needed to tell Della about being on bed rest. Few things scared the big man but this... yep, he was scared.

Luckily he was saved by a knock on the door. Hamilton Burger stuck his head in.

“I don’t mean to intrude... but we need to ask Miss Street a few questions if that is okay.”

“It’s fine, Perry.” Della quickly interjected, recognizing Perry’s refusal about to burst forth. “Please come in Mr. Burger. But I don’t understand. What could you possibly need to question me about?”

Hamilton didn’t answer immediately, his gaze glued to Della’s gravid belly. Della blushed, her cheeks bright red as her hands slipped over as if to cover her secret.

“I’m... I’m sorry. Lieutenant Tragg explained to me but... I wasn’t expecting...” Burger finally managed to tear his gaze away while Tragg stood behind him and glowered at Mason.

“I need to ask you a few questions about what happened yesterday, Miss Street.”

“She doesn’t remember anything, Hamilton... and it’s Mrs. Mason.”

“Oh... of course.” The D.A.’s surprise was obvious.

“Why does my falling down the stairs rate an official visit from the district attorney?” Della asked, confused.

Perry sat down on the side of the bed. “There is a possibility that you didn’t just fall... that maybe you were pushed.”

“That’s silly. Who would do that?”

"We'd really like for you to remember that." Hamilton offered gently. Even though he didn't particularly care for the brash defense attorney his secretary was a different story. He’d always found Miss Street to be the epitome of a lady, kind and graceful yet with an efficiency that made every other lawyer jealous.

"I don't understand..." Della turned her gaze to her husband. "Chief?"

Perry walked around the bed and gently lifted her arm. Pushing up the sleeve of her pajama top, he brushed his fingers across the bruise there. “Do you remember where you got this bruise?”

“When I fell... “

Perry turned her arm just a bit. “This looks like fingernails dug into your arm. Someone grabbed you and held on tight...”

“I don’t remember...” Della’s brow furrowed.

“Please try, Miss... Mrs. Mason.”

Della shook her head, her growing agitation clear. When her hand clenched over her belly, Perry quickly took note.

“Shh... it’s okay, Baby. Lay back and close your eyes... Just relax.”

Della did as Perry suggested, missing her husband’s glare at the district attorney. “Try to sleep, Baby. I’ll talk to Mr. Burger.”

She sighed as she tugged the sheet up higher, her eyes still closed. “I remember the elevator... I stepped off and started down the hall toward your apartment... then... Red... I remember red... but I don’t know what was red.”

“That’s fine, Mrs. Mason.” Burger interjected with a nod to Tragg. “Thank you for your time.”

Perry moved quietly after their visitors, stopping just outside the still cracked door to speak with them.

“She’s remembering more... Last time she didn’t remember past entering my building.”

Hamilton’s brow furrowed. “Mason... I don’t mean to pry... I’m asking you officially you understand... You said ‘my’ building, not ‘our’... You and Della aren’t living together?”

Perry looked distinctly uncomfortable and a bit angry. “Look, Hamilton. I admit that I have handled my relationship with Della in a stupid and backwards manner...”

“I knew it!” Tragg snarled, his eyes shooting venom at Mason.

“But I’ve finally figured things out. Della and I were going to spend New Year’s Eve together and I was going to get us back on track... tell her that I want her and only her.”

“So this other her is the problem?”

“I don’t really see that...”

“Your previous... partner... is sitting in a jail cell downtown threatening any and all. She’s demanding to see you and she vehemently denies having anything to do with Mrs. Mason’s fall. But Tragg thinks we have a pretty good case and talking to Della I am beginning to agree. Motive, counselor.”

“I find it hard to believe that Laura would stoop that low. She doesn’t even know about our marriage or the baby so what reason would she have? But I’m not as blind to her as everyone thinks I am. Laura definitely has her faults and if she did have something to do with Della’s accident I certainly want to know.”

“Tell him all of it!” Tragg growled. “For that matter have you told HER all of it?”

“We’ve been a little busy... but I fully intend to tell Della everything. I was with Laura when Paul found me... I had asked her to meet me so that I could tell her once and for all that she needed to back off... that I am in love with Della.”

“What time was that?”

“She arrived a little after seven... seven-twenty maybe?”

“Which means that she would have had plenty of time to be at your apartment when Della fell and get to the bar.”

"I... yes... time wise I guess she could have...”

“Would you like for me to tell our ‘guest’ when you will be at the jail?”

“You might suggest that she contact another attorney. My place is right here, Hamilton, and I don’t intend to leave this hospital until Della does, and I certainly don’t intend to represent Laura.”

PDPDPDPDPD

Della had turned to her side, her back to the door and her husband when Perry returned to the room. At first he thought that she was sleeping but as he got closer he saw the tension in her shoulders. He slumped down in his chair and sighed deeply.

“I know you aren’t asleep. How much did you hear?”

“Bits and pieces... enough to know you were with Laura when I fell.”

“No... Not exactly... and for the record I fully intended to tell you about the meeting when I arrived home, but under the circumstances... Della, Lieutenant Tragg is holding Laura on suspicion... there is a strong possibility that Laura may have pushed you down the stairs. Do you remember anything?”

“I’m sorry... I don’t... I’ve tried...” Her voice rose.

“Shh...” Perry reached out and rubbed Della’s back soothingly. “It’s okay, Baby. All that matters is that you are safe and I intend to make sure you stay that way.”

"Paul was going to come back this evening so you can leave."

Perry was stunned. “You want... Paul? You’d rather have him here with you?”

“You obviously aren’t going to leave me alone and I know you want to go down to the jail...”

“Oh... I have no intention of leaving you or going to see Laura. I trust Tragg to find out the truth.”

“But... you are just going to leave her there? She won’t thank you for that.”

"I met Laura that night to tell her once and for all that things were over between us... that she needed to move on and stop her plotting. I haven’t changed my mind.”

Della smiled weakly. “I... Perry... get the doctor please!”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

The hospital room was pitch black, all lights extinguished and curtains covering the windows like a seal, but Perry still knew each and every movement that Della made. Her sleep was obviously troubled, the scare that had lasted most of the day and into the evening still working on her subconscious mind. The baby had been saved... for the moment, but the doctors concern for a full-term pregnancy had grown by leaps and bounds. Della had been sedated against her wishes but for naught. She tossed and turned, every moan bringing Perry closer and closer until he was practically in the bed with her.

Elbows resting on the mattress beside his wife, Perry’s beefy hands clutched Della’s delicate one. A soft stroke along her side and the sound of his voice reassuring her seemed to soothe her sleep so he refused to allow himself to sleep... not until the morning came... not until they were out of the woods.

Her murmuring grew louder, the tone angrier, even though he couldn’t make out the words. She shrieked and jumped, bolting upright as she came awake. Perry grabbed the call button, thumb slamming the button repeatedly as Della keened.

“It’s okay, Baby. I’m right here. Everything is going to be okay.” Perry sat down on the side of the mattress and pulled his wife into his lap. She clung to him tightly.

“Where the hell is that nurse?” Perry stabbed at the button again. “Are you having pains again? Calm down, Baby. The doctors said you had to stay calm.”

Della gulped in great breaths of air, fighting to control her heart rate. "Not baby..." she managed to whisper, reassuring Perry just a bit but scaring him as well. If not the baby, then what?

The night nurse finally came in, clucking at Perry sitting in the bed holding Della until she realized that his presence was what was calming her patient. After Della had been thoroughly checked out and tucked back into the bed with a warm drink, she left. But this time a small lamp was left burning in the corner. 

“What was it, Baby?” Perry prompted, his instincts telling him Della hadn’t been completely truthful with the nurse. Della turned her head away which only confirmed to Perry that he was correct. “Tell me... “

“I... I had a nightmare.”

“About what?” Perry was prepared for her answer, that she dreamed about losing the baby... but she surprised him.

“I dreamed about what happened... I remember. I’m sorry, Perry... but Laura was there.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD


	15. Interludes

Perry opened the door and growled softly, only keeping the volume down out of respect for the pretty woman standing beside her husband.

“Sorry to just drop in, Mason, but Joy really wanted to visit Miss Street and we were close by.”

The sarcastic response that rose to Perry’s lips died as he felt his mother’s gaze boring into his back.

“Please come in, Hamilton... Mrs. Burger. I’d like you to meet my mother.”

Hamilton Burger shook Mina’s hand then planted his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, a satisfied grin on his face. He knew he had Mason over a barrel and he was enjoying every minute of his courtroom rivals’ discomfort. 

“I hope we aren’t intruding, but when Hamilton told me about Della’s accident I was so concerned but I thought we should wait...”

“Nonsense!” Mina motioned the couple into the apartment, giving her son a surreptitious elbow in the side as a reminder to mind his manners. “Della will be delighted to see you. She’s only been home a week and she’s already going stir crazy having to stay in bed all the time.”

“Mom... umm...” Perry caught Hamilton’s gaze and inclined his head toward Joy. “Did you tell...?”

Burger had the decency to look slightly abashed. “I... She pestered me until I cracked... but Joy understands the importance of keeping Miss Street’s condition quiet.”

“Mrs. Mason!” Perry growled.

Hamilton held up his hands. “Mrs. Mason. I’m sorry. Why don’t you go on in, honey? I’ve got a few things to talk over with Mason.”

The district attorney watched his wife depart with an indulgent and appreciative eye. “I really didn’t intend to reveal your secret... but that woman has her ways...”

“Don’t they all?” Perry rubbed the side that his mother’s elbow had so recently made contact with. 

“Maybe I should sic Joy on you. Are you going to let me speak to Della?”

Perry sighed. He’d hashed this subject out with Burger repeatedly over the last two weeks, ever since he had shared the news that Laura had been present at Della’s accident. “She can’t be upset...”

“She’s had two weeks to cope with the knowledge. Talking to me doesn’t have to be upsetting. I won’t push her.”

The arguments were valid, Perry knew. But each time that Burger made them Perry remembered the look on Della’s face when the contractions had resumed. They had come so close to losing their child several times during the hospital stay and even though the doctors were reassured by Della’s progress she was still restricted to bed rest and likely would be for at least another month if not the three months remaining in the pregnancy.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. I told you everything she remembered.”

“Look, Mason... I appreciate that you are protective. I understand the reasons why. But in order for me to do my job effectively I have to get the facts from Miss... Mrs. Mason. You know this. Do you want another attempt on her life?”

"There won't be another opportunity." Mason's features were stone and his voice flat.

“So... you are going to be at Della’s side every single second for the rest of her life? Or perhaps I should say the rest of your life because she will most certainly kill you quickly. That is one independent lady that you married. Somehow I don’t see her submitting to your coddling.”

Perry couldn't argue because he knew that Burger was one hundred percent correct. His Della would never consent to constant monitoring.

"Unless the problem is that you still don’t believe that your girlfriend is guilty.”

Not normally a violent person, Perry fought the urge to smash his fist into the district attorney’s face. 

Hamilton Burger was a very intelligent man and he knew that he was poking a sleeping bear. But he was enjoying needling his adversary. However, ultimately Della Mason’s safety was the most important objective.

“The preliminary hearing is coming up in a couple of weeks. I really need to be fully prepared...”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Hamilton? Aren’t you coming in?” Joy called to her husband from the door of Perry’s bedroom.

Burger raised a questioning eyebrow at Mason. “Go ahead... but not a word about Laura... not until I say so.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"Perry..."

“Hmmm?” Mason paused at the low sound of Della’s voice, his face half shaved and still partially covered with lather.

“It was nice of the Burgers to drop by today.”

“You enjoyed the distraction, I know.” He returned to scraping his chin.

“Joy is very nice.”

“I agree... can’t figure out what she sees in Hamilton though. There’s no accounting for taste.”

Della chuckled. “They seem very happy. She wants to have a baby.”

That statement raised Perry’s eyebrows as he took one last swipe with his razor Of course Della would have found out the woman’s deepest secrets in the five minutes she spent with her before the men joined them. That’s what Della did.

“Let’s hope it gets her looks!” Perry washed the remaining suds from his face and patted it dry.

That brought a delightfully feminine snort from Della. “Mr. Burger is a very handsome man. Their children will be beautiful no matter who they take after.”

“If you say so.” Perry agreed as he walked to the side of the bed and leaned over to brush his lips over Della’s forehead. “But not as beautiful as our babies. With such a beautiful mother...”

Della blushed prettily. “Such an attractive father. I hope the baby has your eyes.”

“I hope she has yours.”

“She?” Della questioned, a hint of sass in her voice.

“Not again, young lady. We’ve had this argument too many times over the last week. It’s your bedtime.”

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Well if you don’t get a good night’s sleep you can’t have your surprise tomorrow so...”

“Surprise? What surprise?”

“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise. Sleep!” He commanded as he tucked the covers beneath her chin. “Call me if you need anything.” With his mother still in town, Perry was sleeping on the sofa, although he thought he would probably stay there after his mother went home just in case Della called for him in the night. He headed toward the door, his hand outstretched to turn off the overhead light.

“Perry...” He heard the second the room went dark.

“Don’t tell me... you want a glass of water?” Perry turned back toward Della who was illuminated by the bedside lamp. She had thrown the blanket back and was patting the mattress beside her.

“Come lay with me for a little while.”

Perry shrugged out of his robe, throwing it across the end of the bed as he eased in beside her. The request wasn’t unusual. Several times since their return from the hospital Della had afforded him the opportunity to hold her... to feel their baby moving. He welcomed the invitation. Della shifted to her side, back to Perry as he spooned up behind her and draped his arm over her.

“Our little one is putting on some weight.”

“So is its Mama.” Della chuckled. 

It was true. No one could mistake Della’s pregnancy now. Her belly was more than prominent. Perry stroked his fingers lightly across Della’s skin hoping to stir the baby to move for them.

“Uhuh, buddy. It’s bedtime. You and Junior can play tomorrow.”

His fingers stilled. “How are you feeling? Did you have any pains today?”

“No pains... not contractions at least. Laying in this bed all the time is a pain.”

Perry knew that Della would do anything to protect their child, but he understood that she also need to vent. As active a person as she was, having to constantly rest was very difficult for her... so he listened.

“Chief...” Perry started, not realizing that he had begun to doze.

“Hmmm?”

“Mr. Burger came here today to question me. Why didn’t he?”

Perry sighed. He should have known that he couldn’t hide this from his perceptive wife. “I threatened him.”

“You threatened the district attorney? Why, Mr. Mason! I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Your wellbeing... the baby’s wellbeing... those are more important... After the last time...”

“I’m stronger now. You know he has to have all of the facts...”

“The hearing is in two weeks. You’ll be stronger by then.”

“If I have to testify...”

“We have nothing to hide, Baby. We’re married. We’re having a baby.”

“But Laura...”

“Do you not want to testify, Della? If you think it will be too much for you I’ll speak to Burger about postponing...”

“I... I’m just tired, I guess... Go to sleep, Perry.” Her fingers laced through his, gripping his hand to her when he would have slid out of the bed. Taking the hint, Perry settled back, holding her against him as he quickly drifted off to sleep, not knowing how many hours his wife lay awake peering into the dark.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

Sleep had been elusive for Della, her mind returning over and over to her accident, to her marriage, to her hopes for her child. Dawn was just beginning to crease the sky when she finally drifted off, only to come awake with a start.

Perry was still asleep... at least most of him was. One particular part of his anatomy however... That part was pressed firmly against her bottom was most definitely awake. She tried to ease her hips away but Perry’s hold around her abdomen tightened. 

“It’s okay...” he murmured. “It happens to most men in the morning... an involuntary reflex... especially when in bed with a beautiful woman. Just ignore it and it will go away.”

Della tried, but the more she tried the more obvious Perry’s... problem... became. Her shifting didn’t help matters and Perry rolled to his back with a muttered groan as Della sat up facing him. 

“I know this isn’t easy for you... all this time...”

“Baby, it’s okay.” Perry really wished that Della would just be quiet. Talking certainly wasn’t helping distract him. And the way the waning moonlight was playing over the Della’s features... the beauty that Perry saw in her rounded face, full bosom and curved belly made him want to weep... or something else... But the doctors had been very clear, no intercourse.

“It isn’t fair to you, having to be... celibate.”

“I’m not complaining, Della. Being here with you, holding you and our baby... it’s enough, for now.”

“I’m sorry I can’t...”

“Della,” frustration crept into his voice. “We’re doing what we have to do to keep our baby safe. You have no reason to be sorry.”

“But... you could...”

Perry sat up and wrapped his arms around Della, kissing her firmly and with purpose. “No... I couldn’t. I don’t want anyone but you, Della.”

Her cheeks flushed pink, obvious even in the moonlight, as she lowered her head... and her hand.

“There are... other ways... I can help...”

Perry gasped and moaned at the same time as soft feminine fingers enclosed hard male flesh. His hand grabbed hers, stilling it yet holding it in place, but not before he’d rocked into her insistent touch several times. 

“Where did you learn that?” He demanded with ragged breath. The night their child had been conceived Della had been willing, eager even, but obviously possessed only a rudimentary knowledge of the intimacy they shared. While he hadn’t considered that she might be a virgin at the time, he had known she didn’t have a lot of experience. This was something more. Perry’s eyes grew wide as a horrible thought struck him.

“Oh God! Please don’t say my mother! Has she been talking to you about...?” 

“NO!” Della was mortified at the mere suggestion... although she did suspect that the older woman would have done so willingly at the slightest encouragement. Mina had dropped a few hints... “I wouldn’t... I couldn’t...” She yanked her hand away as she turned away from Perry, her embarrassment obvious.

It’s okay, Baby” He reached for her but she shied away from his touch.

“The book said men liked... that... and I just thought... since you had marked it... I’m sorry...”

“What book, Della?”

“The one in your closet... in the box with your war things. Your mom was making some space and I found it...” Della reached beneath the mattress and presented Perry with a dog eared manuscript.

“I’d forgotten about this...” He took the book from her hand and flipped through it. The book fell open naturally to the chapter describing how to do what his wife had attempted to do to him.

“I guess wives don’t do... that...” Della sniffled.

Perry chuckled then caught Della as she attempted to scramble off of the bed. He hauled her back into his arms, into his lap.

“First thing, the book isn’t mine, Baby. I don’t deny that I may have... perused parts of it years ago... most of the guys in the Pacific saw that book at one time or another... but that copy belonged to a kid in my company. He got... He didn’t make it. I had to pack up his belongings to send home to his family. His dad was a preacher and he was engaged to his high school sweetheart. I just couldn’t stand the thought of them finding that type of book in his gear so I stuck it in mine. Before I thought about it again I got hit... I threw all that stuff in the closet and haven’t thought about it since I got home.”

Della nodded but still refused to meet his gaze.

“As for this...” A little shifting occurred and Perry had Della’s hand back in place, although he kept his locked over hers to prevent any movement. “It should be VERY obvious to you that I like it VERY much.”

“Then why don’t you let me help you...?”

“I’m... amazed that you are willing to... I’m elated that you want to. Sex is meant to be enjoyed for both the man and the woman and I want you responsive in bed, Della... curious... adventurous... willing to try new things... all those things in that book if you want... But I want us to share them together. It wouldn’t be fair right now... not when I can’t do the same to you.”

“Do the same? How would you...?” Perry could feel the heat radiating off of Della’s scarlet cheeks when she realized what she’d asked. 

“Come here.” Perry laid back against the pillows, taking Della with him, sprawled half on top of him. “Once the baby is born and both of you are safe... when the doctors say it’s okay I will show you how. There are so many things that I want to show you... share with you...”

“But... you’re a man.”

“I am so glad you noticed.” Perry grinned cheekily. “I’m not a sex crazed maniac though. So you just ignore my little morning... visitor...”

“Little!?”

Perry shifted Della back to her side and spooned her, popping her bottom lightly. “Brat!” She felt his smirk against her hair.

Barely two minutes passed before Perry was sawing logs vigorously but Della lay awake pondering what he’d said. He’d talked about after the baby was born. Did that mean that he wanted to stay? Did he now want to be a husband and father? Was he going to pull away again, or worse yet return to Laura? Her eyelids grew heavy and finally she dozed, questions still swirling in her subconscious, questions that she knew she had answers for but just as she reached out to grab it, Della jerked awake again.

“Shhh... Go back to sleep.” Perry lifted his hand to her back and rubbed gently in a circular pattern, his sleepy voice humming what sounded suspiciously like a lullaby.

Finally Della was able to do as suggested and fell into a deep slumber.

PDPDPDPDPDPD


	16. Remembering

“Okay, Mom.” Perry called softly as he closed his apartment door. “Everything is all set up. Is Della ready?”

Mina glanced at the bedroom door. “I just helped her into the shower. She should be ready in just a few minutes. She hasn’t been awake that long.”

“I don’t think she slept well last night. She kept tossing and turning.”

“She kept... did you sleep with Della last night?”

"I... we were talking and I fell asleep. Nothing happened, Mother. You know we can’t...”

“I know, Son. I just... you’ve been so attentive to Della since the fall... flowers, books, candy, music... I just don’t want to see you build her hopes up and then you hurt her again. You have to know your own mind, son. Don’t play games with Della.”

Perry smiled at his mother, a gentle yet brilliant smile further illuminated by the twinkle in his eyes. “Please don’t worry, Mom. I have NEVER been surer of anything... of anyone in my life.”

For the first time in many months Mina Mason suddenly had complete confidence in her beloved boy.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

“Would you please tell me where we are going?” Della begged, her arms wrapped tightly around Perry’s neck as she bounced in his arms.

The big man’s stride was long and sure which made for a bumpy ride. The coat he’d wrapped around her provided some padding but the blindfold which blocked her vision was incredibly frustrating.

“If I tell you then it won’t be a surprise, will it? Would you rather go back to bed?” Perry was glad that Della’s vision was obscured so that she couldn’t see the surprised and indignant looks of the elderly couple passing by them.

“No!” Came her vehement reply. “Chief? Are we outside? We aren’t just going to the doctor again, are we?”

Perry could tell that her excitement was building. He knew that all of the flowers and chocolates, books and magazines that he had been plying his wife with weren’t enough to completely distract her from her boredom. So he’d had a talk with Dr. Harris who had a talk with Dr. Cooper and together they had decided that for Della’s mental wellbeing it would be okay to allow her a little more freedom, as long as she didn’t develop further complications.

When Della had emerged from the bathroom, Perry had been delighted to see her dressed in actual maternity clothes, the pink shirt blousing over her expanding waistline. She’d laughed and swatted his hand when he surreptitiously lifted the hem to see the cut of her gray skirt beneath it. “So that’s how they do it.” He’d caught a glimpse of the generous addition to the top of the skirt that curved up and over her baby bump. He hoped to hear more laughter from her today.

“No, Baby. We aren’t going to the doctor.”

“You can’t carry me very far... What is nearby?” She murmured more to herself than to him.

“Stop trying to figure everything out. Just relax.”

“I like to figure things out.” She sassed back. “My ability to do so is one of the reasons why my boss hired me.”

“Well... your husband would like the opportunity to do something for you that you haven’t figured out yet!”

“Does Dr. Cooper know about this?”

Perry halted a moment and looked down at his wife’s face, somewhat surprised to see a mischievous grin curving her lips.

“You’re hoping she doesn’t, you minx!”

There was Della’s beautiful smile, gleaming as a bubbling laughter emerged. “Well... not really...”

“I wish I could say yes... but our outing has been vetted and approved by the good doctor. As much as I love your rebellious side, Miss Street, I would feel incredibly guilty if something happened to you or our little one... so you have to promise to be a good girl.”

“Only if you tell me where we are going?”

“Bribery, young lady, will get you nowhere. Open the door, Paul!”

Paul Drake, waiting by the passenger door of Perry’s Cadillac convertible, obligingly swung the door open and pulled the seat up. He tugged the blindfold loose. To Della’s surprise, Perry stepped into the back of the car, still holding her, and settled them both down comfortably on the seat, her legs stretched out. Pillows appeared in Paul Drake’s hands and he tucked them beneath her calves and ankles.

“Really?” Della wrinkled her nose.

“Precaution, Baby... just a precaution.”

“It’s going to be awfully hard for you to drive from the back seat.”

“That, my lady,” Paul interjected, “is why you have a chauffeur for the day.”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

“She seems happier,” Mae Kirby observed as she stared out the window to where Perry was settling Della into a beach chair. “Definitely more herself.” 

“Umm,” Paul Drake agreed. “Stubborn, mule headed...”

“Independent, Mr. Drake... and maybe a little stubborn.” The couple laughed as Della swatted Perry’s hands away from the blanket that he was trying to cocoon her in.

“What about Mason?”

“Perry? I think he’s finally getting it together. He’s been completely devoted to Della... but he’s happy, like I’ve never seen him before. I think that they are on the right track.”

“Finally!”

PDPDPDPDPDPD

“I am NOT helpless!”

“Okay!” Perry threw his hands up in defeat. Della was definitely getting her independent streak back.

“Perry... Just come sit here beside me.”

The chair was wide enough to hold them both, though the fit was tight. Della snuggled up against Perry as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

“Are you warm enough?” He risked asking.

“You are like my own personal heater, Mr. Mason. Have I told you thank you?”

“So you’ve enjoyed my surprise?”

“A picnic, a walk on the beach, building sand castles? Of course I have. You’ve been so wonderful to me... I’ve been cranky and irritable and you’ve just been...”

“Pregnant. You are pregnant. My mother gave me a lesson, remember? I know you, Della. I know how active you are... how you like to keep busy. I know how difficult staying in bed has been for you... you really have been pretty great about it.”

“You made it bearable, Perry.”

Perry couldn’t help himself. The feel of her soft lips brushing against his jaw set his heart racing. When Della would have returned her head to rest in the curve of his neck his palm caught her cheek, tilting her head so her mouth could receive his kiss. 

Her soft sigh told him that he wasn’t pushing her beyond her comfort level as he gently nibbled at her full lips, taking his time to memorize the taste and feel of her. This time he was determined to do things right.

“Perry...” A gently push against his chest stopped his tender nuzzling. “I... we need to... we can’t...” He was pleased to note that Della’s cheeks were slightly flushed and her breathing had picked up. He settled her back against his chest with a chuckle.

“Even if we could I’m not that brave. Can’t you feel Mae’s gaze boring into us from the house?”

“Between Mae and Mina and Paul I sometimes feel like we live in a fish bowl.”

“We still need time away, just the two of us. Maybe soon we can take that trip to the cabin we talked about.”

Della cocked an eyebrow at him. “I am NOT giving birth in the woods.”

“Oh. I hadn’t really thought about that. I guess the little one will be here before too much longer. I’ve just gotten used to him being in there...”

“He hasn’t been sitting on your bladder or you would be.”

“We do need to make some plans, you know. Where will we live? We need to make some arrangements for someone to help with the baby. We’ll need more room...”

“Perry...”

“Maybe an office at home as well...”

“Perry! Please... I can’t do this!”

“Della? Baby?” The abrupt change in his wife’s mood had thrown Perry. “What’s wrong? Tell me!”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, Perry. I’m trying to tell you... I have to tell you the truth.” She struggled to pull away from him. Perry let her go and shifted his large body around so that he could face her.

“You aren’t capable of telling a lie, Della... not to me.”

Della’s fingers worked in and out of each other, her hands wringing as she stared at them. “I can’t let you keep thinking... Laura didn’t push me down the stairs, Perry... At least I don’t think she did... From the look on her face I don’t believe that my falling was her intent.”

Perry took a deep breath, his face a stone mask. “You said that you didn’t remember.”

“I didn’t, not at first... Not when I told you and Mr. Burger. But since then... it’s come back to me in bits and pieces. Early this morning after... when I woke up and you rubbed my back... I should have told you then... I remembered everything. I should have already told you.”

Perry placed his large hand over Della’s, effectively holding them in place. “So tell me now.”

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

(Flashback)

Della shifted the bag of groceries on her hip, making sure that the fall of her coat wasn’t affected. Perry’s neighbors would know soon enough; she wasn’t ready for the gossip to start just yet. She suspected that the maternity clothes that she had purchased were going to be pressed into service very soon. Even though others hadn’t noticed her expanding waistline yet, she was very cognizant of it. 

Perry had said he would order dinner in but she’d stopped at a few stores along the way, picking up dessert, a nice bottle of champagne for Perry and his mother, and sparkling cider for herself. Perry seemed different somehow, since his return and she was hoping... Perhaps the New Year could be a new start for both of them... together.

As the elevator slid to a stop with a loud ding she came back to the present, moving into the hallway with a determined stride and a smile on her face... a smile that quickly faded when she saw the woman moving toward her.

Laura’s shock at seeing her was immediately evident but quickly masked. Not in the mood for a confrontation, Della kept walking, ignoring the quickly approaching woman.

“What are you doing here?” Laura’s accent was grating when her voice was shrill. “Perry is spending the evening with me. He doesn’t want you here!”

Della shifted to the right, intending to go around Laura without acknowledging her.

“OH NO, Della Street! You will NOT ignore me!” Laura grabbed Della’s arm, her fingers digging in painfully. When Della tried to pull away, Laura pushed her hard, trying to back her into the wall. The stairwell door gave way when Della was forced back against it. She staggered back, one step... then two... and then the ground fell from beneath her feet and she screamed as she tumbled down.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

“You don’t believe that she pushed you intentionally?”

“She didn’t. I remember the shock on her face when the door opened, when I began to fall.”

“Why did you keep this to yourself? Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do. I just don’t know how to handle Laura. I don’t want her around me... or my baby. I don’t want her around you!” Della buried her face in her hands.

“Are you scared of Laura?”

“No... Yes... I can handle her... but an innocent baby? Yes, Perry, that thought does scare me. The fact is, before I remembered that she didn’t push me I had no difficulty believing that she was capable of it. The restraining order makes me feel safer, I guess.”

“Della, I found it difficult to believe that Laura pushed you... but if I am honest I couldn’t rule out the possibility completely. But you don’t have to worry. Laura is out of our lives. That is what I went to tell her on New Year’s Eve.”

Della nodded but the uncertainty was still there in her eyes. “Can you forgive me for lying to you?”

“Oh my darling girl. You were just... processing. I know there is no way that you would have let this go much farther.” Perry pulled her into his embrace. “What do you want to do about this? I can talk to Hamilton.”

Her head shook against his chest. “I need to do it... Perry, I’ll speak to the District Attorney but... I think that I have to speak with Laura as well.”

“No...” His arms tightened and his head shook. “No... I don’t want you upset. It’s too dangerous for you and the baby.”

“This isn’t going to go away. I have to confront Laura. The doctor thinks that I’m doing better. There haven’t been any pains since I left the hospital. I think that I can handle it.”

Perry didn’t agree but he recognized stubborn Della. “We’ll talk to the doctor. If she agrees... maybe...”

Della knew that was as much of a concession as she would get with her equally stubborn husband, at least at the moment.

PDPDPDPDPDPD


	17. Confrontation

Perry settled Della in the comfortable chair behind Tragg’s desk and knelt beside her. “You don’t have to do this, Della. Hamilton can work things out with Laura’s lawyer.”

Della laid a soft palm against Perry’s cheek. “I know you don’t understand but I DO have to do this.”

“I’ll have Tragg bring her in.” Perry was at the door when Della called to him.

“Wait... How do I look?” She adjusted the folds of her voluminous coat around her. “Can you tell?”

“I know it’s cliché but there is a special glow about you... but no. Some women might guess but I don’t think that Laura will have a clue.” Perry bent and placed a kiss on Della’s head then exited by the side door.

Della took a deep breath to steady her nerves, wanting to be completely in control when her nemesis entered.

The main door flew open and a haughty Laura stormed into the room. “So Della Street... Let’s get right to the point. What are your terms?”

Della’s surprise must have shown in her eyes. “Terms? What are you talking about?”

“I didn’t get off the bus yesterday. You want to tell me your conditions for telling the District Attorney to drop these ridiculous charges against me. So... what are they? Leave Perry alone?”

Della breathed in deeply once again. “Why? What have I done to you?”

“What have you done?” Laura sneered as she stood and leaned forward, palms on Tragg’s desk. “You’ve been trying to take Perry away from me ever since he hired you. Oh you’ve been very coy with him... so efficient... so sweet... the picture of the perfect secretary. But I know you bat your lashes at him, flatter him, and brush up against him. Well it won’t work. Ultimately I’m the woman Perry wants.”

“I never did any of those things. Mr. Mason was involved with you and I respected that.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re the reason that he pulled away from me, he broke up with me. We were perfectly happy until you came along and tried to ruin everything. You won’t succeed, Della Street. Perry will come back to me and you won’t stop him.”

“If Perry choses you I wouldn’t try.”

“He’s better than this place... Criminal Law... He could be the premiere corporate attorney in the country! Once I’m elected to national office as my husband he could have any door opened that he wanted. He’ll realize that then come running. Why would he settle for a frumpy little secretary when he can have a Congresswoman for a wife... maybe a senator! Imagine the prestige he’ll enjoy as my husband!”

Somewhere in the middle of Laura’s rant Della had lowered her face into her hands. Now she raised it, a small smile touching her lips, her eyes filled with sudden insight about the haughty woman standing in front of her. . 

“Smile now, Della. But I don’t need your pity. I will get out of this. Ultimately Perry won’t let me be convicted. He loves me and he needs me.”

“I don’t pity you at all, Laura. I’m just amazed... I finally get it. You don’t understand Perry Mason at all. I wonder if you ever did.”

“Why you little...!”

“Laura!” Having let the other woman spew her venom, Della took control of the conversation. “I did NOT come here to fight with you. I just wanted to know why you came to Perry’s apartment that night. He was going to meet you. He chose to see you. You had no reason to show up there, so why did you?”

“I...” Laura plopped down in the chair in a huff. “He wanted to spend New Year’s with me, not you. I wanted you to know that.”

“How did you know that I would be going to Perry’s apartment?”

Laura didn’t answer.

“My guess is that you didn’t know I would be there, nor did you know that Perry’s mother was in town. You went there to see if you could get in and find out if there was any evidence of me, didn’t you? To find out if there was something ‘more’ between Perry and me?”

“Well, I guess you have all the answers, don’t you Della? You have all the power... at least you think you do.”

Della shook her head. “I just want you to leave me alone. If Perry wants you he is welcome to you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t really care if you believe me or not.”

“I’m done.” Laura jumped up and whirled around, heading toward the door.

“Just one more thing... I’ve already informed Mr. Burger that in spite of your actions that night I don’t believe that you intentionally pushed me down the stairs and I won’t be testifying as such. Any action that he may or may not chose to take against you now is up to him. But the restraining order will remain intact. Stay away from me or I will have you arrested.”

Dumbfounded, Laura stared at Della for a moment, her mouth agape, then silently left the room.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"Perry! Oh, darling! Why didn't you come to me? Didn’t those dreadful men tell you that I wanted you?" The moment she exited Tragg’s office, Laura threw herself at a waiting Perry with such force that he staggered as her weight knocked him back.

“Laura, get hold of yourself.” Perry gripped her arms and pushed her away from him. “Your lawyer is waiting for you in the district attorney’s office.”

“Forget him. I want you to represent me. Make these foolish charges go away. I’ll make it worth your while, Lover. You know I can.”

“Why wouldn’t you answer Della’s questions, Laura? Why did you go to my place?”

“I didn’t push her! She was ignoring me and I reached out to stop her. It isn’t my fault that she tripped over her own feet and fell against that door.”

“Perhaps but planned or not, Della did fall because of you... and you did chose to leave her lying there. You didn’t even call for help, Laura.”

“I...” Laura’s eyes darted away from Perry’s as she struggled to come up with a response. “I knew she would accuse me... There were other people coming...”

“Your own actions brand you. Even if hurting Della wasn’t your intention she was hurt... very badly. She could have died, Laura. You just left... without lifting so much as a finger to help her... And you don’t feel one single ounce of remorse about that, do you? How could anyone be that cold and callous? Go on to the D.A.’s office, Laura. We’re done.”

“But darling!” Laura couldn’t believe what she was hearing from the man who loved her... didn’t he?

“I hope that you find what you are looking for in Denver, Laura. There is nothing left here... not with me. Good-bye.”

Perry walked around the stunned woman and disappeared into Lieutenant Tragg’s office, closing the door firmly behind him, without ever looking back.

Della’s head was on the desk, cradled in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking and Perry thought he heard... a sob? He leapt to her side and pulled her up and into his arms.

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s over now.” He soothed as he stroked her back and kissed her hair. “She’s gone.”

Della pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes wet but no tears flowing. “You’re here...”

“Of course I’m here, Baby. Where else would I be?”

“I thought... I was afraid...” she buried her face in Perry’s chest again, clinging to him as tightly as her gravid abdomen would allow.

“What? Della, what could you think that would upset you so? Not... you didn’t think I would leave with Laura, did you?”

“She wants you back... Why would you want to stay? I almost let an innocent woman go to trial... I’m horrid!”

Perry couldn’t help but chuckle. “You... are the most amazing generous woman I have ever known... and you didn’t let it happen. Trust me, I have begun to understand that had the situation been reversed Laura would have had no problem letting you go to trial, perjury be damned.”

This didn’t seem to make Della feel better. Perry realized that perhaps trying to woo Della wasn’t quite enough. Perhaps it was time to have another talk.

"Come on, Baby. Let’s get out of here.”

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry held Della close to his side while they waited for the elevator, more than a little worried about how the stress of what she had just done was affecting her... affecting the baby. Over and over he kept hearing Dr. Harris’ words, ‘it could be lose the baby or lose both of them’. He NEVER wanted to hear that again.

He heard her quiet sniffle. Even though Della had stopped crying a stray tear was rolling down her cheek. He turned her to him, left hand raising to wipe away the renegade moisture. Without realizing what he was doing, his right hand slid her coat back and caressed her belly lovingly. The baby kicked, bring a gasp and a smile to Della’s face as she laid her hand over Perry’s.

The couple, engaged completely in each other, missed seeing the narrowing of cat eyes gone green with jealousy, too far away to hear the gasp that emerged from Laura’s lips from the opposite end of the hall. Envious eyes narrowed even further, straining as if to pull the couple in closer for a better look.

Was she? The angle was odd and the oversized coat allowed for little close speculation from this distance. But his hand... Laura had never known Perry to touch her like that... with such possessiveness.

The little slut had to be! She’d seduced her boss and that’s why he’d dumped Laura. She trapped him into... marriage? There hadn’t been a marriage... had there? Of course not. Laura made it her mission to keep up with all things Perry Mason and there hadn’t been one word about a marriage or even an engagement. 

Besides, if the hussy were pregnant... she hadn’t looked pregnant when Laura had confronted her in the hallway a few weeks ago... but it had happened so fast. The push and then the fall... The Fall! How could a baby have survived that? Impossible! If there had even been a baby in the first place... The bitch was lying to him! She’d told him she was pregnant to try and trap him into marriage. 

‘I have to warn him... but what if she isn’t lying?’

No... There was no way. Perry Mason wouldn’t father a child out of wedlock. He was always so careful about using protection, even checking dates. 

‘I’m letting my imagination run away with me. Even though I gave Perry hell about hiring her there was nothing between them, at least on his part, I’m sure. He doesn’t want children... and really... a secretary? He may be infatuated with her but he loves me. He’ll come running back to me when she shows her true colors. Low class...”

A contented smile touched Laura’s lips as she turned the door knob of Hamilton Burger’s office, once again certain of her future with the handsome defense attorney. Still, she couldn’t resist one more look back down the hall as the elevator doors slowly slid closed, hiding the couple from her view.

Della Street’s belly certainly looked pronounced now... but the angle... and that damned coat!

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	18. Understanding

Della hadn’t really paid attention to where Perry was driving until she realized that the downtown area had faded away. The turn down the bumpy lane into a sea of trees confused her and she voiced that but her husband just smiled and told her to hold on as he expertly steered the car between the largest of potholes. Finally he stopped, told her to stay put, and then after taking something from the trunk, disappeared. Five minutes later he returned, scooped her up into his arms and set back out down a narrow pathway.

“I can walk, you know. Dr. Cooper said so.” After their afternoon outing in Bolero Beach produced no ill effects the doctor had cleared Della to be out of bed for short periods of time as long as she continued to take it easy. 

“Maybe I enjoy carrying you.” Perry showed no sign of slowing down or putting her down.

“Oh ho... big strong lawyer gets to show his muscles by carrying around the pregnant lady.”

“Don’t you know it! Are you impressed yet?”

The trees receded as Perry continued on through a meadow, still green in spite of the season. When he finally stopped and turned, Della gasped. They stood on the edge of a gently sloping hill which ran down into a crystal lake. The sinking sun shot shards of orange and red to play on the water’s surface.

“What a beautiful place.” Della whispered, the side of her head snuggled into Perry’s shoulder. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“I brought you hear for something other than the sunset, Della.” Perry lowered her onto the blanket he had spread out then sat down beside her. “Do you really like it here?”

“Of course. The view is gorgeous. I could stare at it forever.”

“Good.” Perry reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a folded sheaf of papers. “That’s what I hoped.”

Della opened the papers Perry handed her and stared at them in disbelief. “You bought this? For me?”

“For us. I put it in your name, yes... but I thought this would be a great place to build a house... for us... for our family. Enough room for a guest suite for Mom or Mae... rooms for a housekeeper. We’d keep a place in the city too but... wouldn’t our kid love growing up here?”

“Yes, Perry. It’s a wonderful place for a child but...” She looked down at the papers again and shook her head. “I can’t do this just for the baby... Ultimately it wouldn’t...”

“Do you love me, Della?”

She stared at him, eyes wide, not believing he had asked her.

“No evading, no denying... Are you in love with me, Della Street? I already know the answer because I know you. You would never have given yourself to me if you weren’t. You wouldn’t put up with all of my indecision and stupidity if you weren’t. But I’d like to hear you say it, if you don’t mind. Just once?” He pleaded.

“Yes, Perry. I am in love with you.” The words leapt out before Della could stop them but once spoken she found that she really didn’t want to. Admitting it felt good... but then her heart almost stopped.

“I’m so glad... because I am head over heels in love with you.”

“No... You don’t have to say it just...”

Perry grabbed her upper arms and gave her a gentle shake. “I don’t ‘have’ to say it. I want to say it. I want to scream it out loud for all the world to hear. I love you, Della Street. I may have thought I’d been in love before but I didn’t have a clue what real love was... is... until now... until you. You and only you, forever.”

Still Della wasn’t one hundred percent convinced. The skepticism was obvious in her features as she searched her husband’s dark eyes.

“What about..?”

“Della, I was yours from the second you walked through my office door that very first day for your interview. I belonged to you, body and soul. And you belonged to me from that moment too. I was within days of breaking things off with Laura... I knew she wasn’t right for me but I didn’t know why... and then there was you.”

“So you dated her for three more months?”

“You scared the hell out of me. I didn’t want to feel what you made me feel. I didn’t want the things that you made me want... at least I didn’t think I did... So I subconsciously fought it as hard as I could. Laura was an effective shield, or so I thought... but eventually Laura had to go... She wasn’t you and I couldn’t pretend that she was the one I wanted to be with anymore.”

“That was months before we...”

“Yes. You had me so confused. I didn’t want to lose the best secretary I’d ever had... that was a part of it. I thought that just working together, spending time together in the office, an occasional dinner and some dancing... I thought it would be enough to get over my ‘infatuation’. But being around you... I was enthralled. That night... when I kissed you... god, baby... your lips were so sweet. I’d never in my life tasted anything half as good as you tasted... and you wanted me back. My head had been holding me back but your kisses unleashed my heart. All those things that I’d been avoiding... that I didn’t think I wanted... the promise of them all was there in your kiss and I grabbed it... I couldn’t let you go.”

"I didn't want you to, Perry. I wanted you. I wanted to be with you. But then you disappeared...”

“In more ways than one, didn’t I? I behaved so badly, it’s a wonder you ever spoke to me again. If only Laura hadn’t shown up! I swear all that I could think of in that moment was getting her out of there. I didn’t want you embarrassed and I didn’t want her smearing your reputation.”

“I suspected as much... at least until you didn’t come back. Then I didn’t know what to think... so I ran.”

“Another misstep on my part. We should have talked... I should have gone after you that day. I should have forced the issue that Monday in the office. But I just let it go, hoping that eventually things would magically work themselves out... until I saw that doctor’s specialty...”

“I’m equally guilty, Perry. I shouldn’t have run away. I knew we needed to talk... but I was afraid of losing you too... so I hid... and then when I found out about the baby I ran again. Until we had to face it on Bolero Beach.”

“It was irresponsible of me not to protect you, Della. When I realized that we’d created a baby I just... I don’t want to make excuses. I turned into a bumbling idiot. Years ago I created this mental outline for my life. A wife and children were much further down that plan.”

“For me too.”

“I know.” Perry’s eyes grew tender as he reached for Della’s hand and held it to his cheek. “You told me right off that you were a career girl. I should have respected that.”

“You didn’t get me pregnant on purpose, Perry. And I was a willing participant if you recall.”

“Oh yes, Baby. I recall. But I knew better. I knew the risk... although quite honestly I never really thought about it once that night. All I wanted was to love you. I wanted it so much that once it happened it scared me half to death. Being a husband... being a father...” Perry cupped her palm on his cheek as he shook his head. “I don’t know how to be a father, Della. What if I screw up?”

“No baby comes with an owner’s manual, Perry. Parents just do the best they can... learn from their mistakes and go on. I’m sure that your mother and Mae... maybe even my parents... will be there for me to ask advice. I’ll figure it out as I go along.”

Perry reached for Della’s other hand, making sure that she was facing him, blue eyes locked into hazel ones. “Can’t we figure it out together? I want to be your husband, Della. I want to be a father... I want us to be a family, forever.” He hoped she could sense the sincerity he felt.

Perhaps she did. Della didn’t pull away; just gripped his hands tighter. “Why? Why now? What changed?”

“I changed. I... grew up a little bit, maybe? I’ve tried to show you... to woo you, I guess... as much as I could anyway.”

“The gifts? The time you spent with me? I hoped... but I was so afraid that you were acting out of guilt.”

“I should have protected you, Della. I should have realized sooner what Laura was doing. After the Christmas dance... we were about to make love again, weren’t we?”

Della blushed but dropped her chin slightly in agreement.

“Until you saw the lipstick. I swear I don’t even really know how it got there. When I went after her to try to talk some sense into her about her threats she threw herself at me. I pushed her away, I swear. I didn’t want her. I don’t want her, Della. You are the woman that I want to be with.”

“So you went away...”

“I wasn’t being fair to you. I was so damned back and forth. Everything would be all clear in my mind and then there is was again... husband... father... I’d go into panic mode all over again. I’ve never been so indecisive... so out of sorts... and even that scared me.”

“I ask again, Perry, what has changed?”

The intensity of Della’s gaze, the hope mingling with the disbelief, got to Perry. Pulling his hands away he stood and began to pace.

“I couldn’t have cared less about that stupid meeting with Robertson. I had no business being there. But going gave me a chance to see Stefan. I just felt that if I could talk to him he would help me get it together. And boy did he!”

“Oh? In what way?”

(Flashback)

“So, are you ready to tell me why you are really here? I admit the company is pretty good but the scotch is only mediocre and your mind obviously isn’t on the game.” Stefan grinned as he laid his cards on the table. “Gin.”

Perry scowled at the priest and threw his cards down. Damn the man for knowing his moods so well. Standing, he grabbed the whiskey bottle and dumped a generous measure in a glass before throwing it back in one gulp.

“Getting drunk won’t help.”

“Getting drunk is what got me into this in the first place... Uncle Stefan.”

It was the priest’s turn to be shocked. He’d known Perry Mason many years, since they’d been paired together as roommates at university. He’d seen women come and go, knew that while his friend was no saint he’d always been cautious and careful. Stefan Corro couldn’t imagine how Perry had allowed this to happen, even if alcohol was involved.

“Laura?” He cringed as he asked.

“NO! Hell no! Why does everyone I know think I’d be stupid enough to have a baby with a woman who doesn’t have a maternal bone in her body?”

“Because it was so obviously an ‘OOPS’! Who’s the mother, Perry?”

“What does that matter?” Suddenly Perry was doubting his decision to talk to his ‘confessor’. He realized that he would be lucky if Stefan didn’t beat the hell out of him.

But Stefan recognized the dodge, his heart sinking. “No... no, Perry. You wouldn’t.” Stefan was shaking his head vehemently. “Not that sweet young lady you hired... not Della.” Stefan had met Mason’s secretary during a business trip to Los Angeles soon after Perry had hired her and been immediately entranced by her beauty and kindness.

“I didn’t mean... I didn’t think.”

“You just wanted what you wanted and took it, to hell with the consequences?” Mild mannered Father Corro was very angry. “No matter what the effect on that sweet young girl?”

“Look! I know I screwed up! But how do I fix it? Help me, Stefan. Please?”

Father Corro never could resist a plea for help. But this time...

“What can I do now, Perry? Officiate at the wedding?” He responded sarcastically.

“We’re already married. Back in October. Mother made sure of that.”

“October? Just how pregnant is the young lady?”

“She’s due around... sometime in early April maybe?”

“You don’t even know when your child is due? Your mother ‘made’ you marry her?” Now Stefan was up and pacing. “You don’t want any part of this, do you?”

“I don’t have a choice. I made a commitment to Della and the baby. Legally...”

“You didn’t make a commitment! You entered into a contract. It’s all about the law with you. No feelings.... no emotions. You want to run as soon as you get the chance.”

“No Stefan. That’s the problem... I’ve made such a mess of things but I... I want to stay...”

After he thoroughly excoriated me, we sat and talked all night. Stefan helped me see things clearly... made me understand that I had to try even though I’d messed things up so badly I was afraid you were... Well, maybe you decided you wanted someone else. He let me talk out things until I really began to understand Laura’s true nature and how she was throwing up road blocks.” Perry wisely left out the part of the conversation where he expressed his worry that perhaps his wife had decided his best friend would be a better husband and father.

“Laura is a symptom, Perry. She isn’t the cause of our problems.”

“He made me understand that too. Stefan didn’t pull any punches. When he finished with me I felt about two feet tall, but he forced me to confront my fears and deal with them. He helped me realize that I am ready for this... with you, Della. I left Stefan’s home the next day headed straight to the airport. Nothing was more important than getting home to you as quickly as possible. I had to tell you what had happened and hope you still wanted us too.”

“So why didn’t you? I was there, in your apartment.”

“You were... so beautiful. Seeing you... feeling our baby move for the first time... I can’t begin to describe the feeling of peace I had at that moment. I knew I was exactly where I was meant to be. I asked you to go to the cabin with me...”

“I remember. But then I fell...”

“Everyone was pushing us, Della... your aunt, my mom... I decided I wanted to take you away to where it was just the two of us. With no outside interference I hoped that together we could find our way to each other... that I could explain things in a way that you would understand and forgive me, agree to give us a real chance. But then you fell... Protecting you became the primary focus. I tried to make your confinement easier...”

Della was struggling to stand now, her distended belly making it awkward for her. Perry carefully hooked his hands beneath her shoulders and drew her up.

“You did, Perry. You helped so much.”

“Today... knowing that you actually thought there was the slightest possibility that I might leave you... I couldn’t stand it anymore. I had to tell you how I felt.”

Still Della wasn’t one hundred percent convinced. The skepticism was obvious in her features as she searched her husband’s dark eyes, but all that radiated back at her was love. She gasped at its depth.

“I was going to wait... take some time to really court you... for the baby to come and you to recover but I just can’t. I can’t wait another minute.”

Slowly Perry bent down on one knee in front of her. “Della... beautiful Della. You are my forever love and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?”

He pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket and opened it, offering it to his wife. Inside was the most beautiful ring Della had ever seen. The setting was obviously old and the center stone not nearly as ostentatious as the one already gracing her left hand, but the ring seemed to speak of decades of love and devotion.

“It was my grandmother’s... and then my mother’s. It’s been in our family for four generations. It belongs on your hand now.”

“But Perry, we’re already married.”

“We have a legal contract,” Perry mimicked the words Stefan had spoken to him. “I want more. I want us to have a real commitment. It can be as big or small as you like but I want to marry you in a church with Stefan officiating, in front of our family and friends. I want to make a spiritual covenant with you... an emotional covenant. I want us for real, Della. I want us for keeps.”

Finally Della believed. As he transferred her engagement ring to her right hand and slid the family ring onto her left ring finger she nodded her agreement, knowing that this time it was right.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD


End file.
